Quiddich, musique, et plus si affinité
by evava18
Summary: A vrai dire, tout aurait pu être très simple : Teddy Gerson, à son arrivée à POudlard, aurait pu tomber sur un groupe d'amis sans histoire, et passer une année tranquille. Tout aurait en effet pu être simple... mais qui a dit que la vie l'était ?
1. Chapitre 1

Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric était une jeune fille comme les autres. Si vous exceptez qu'au moment où moi, pauvre petite auteure en mal d'histoire, j'écris ces mots, elle est, elle, en train de débarquer dans une grande salle pleine à craquer, comme une furie.

Mais reprenons les choses du début :

« Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson était une jeune fille comme les autres, donc. Pas très grande (à son plus grand désespoir, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barre du mètre 68), ni grosse, ni mince, elle avait (et ça, elle en était très, très fière, et en prenait le plus grand soin) une magnifique chevelure peroxydée *, d'où de belles boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Au soleil – c'est-à-dire, l'été (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en Angleterre tout de même !), ses cheveux prenaient des reflets argentés. Si, pour compléter ce portrait, vous rajoutez une peau très légèrement halée, des grands yeux marron chocolat, une « petite bouche ronde » (qu'elle détestait férocement), et un nez en trompette, vous pourrez peut-être visualiser Guélia.

Son caractère ?

Bof, pas grand-chose, en fait. Ou plutôt si : très intelligente, riant beaucoup, parfois rêveuse, et d'autres fois surexcitée, elle s'énervait en riant pour ne pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et avait une facheuse tendance à partir dans ce qu'il est juste d'appeler des « plaidoiries », et assommait son interlocuteur de remarques et d'arguments qui laissaient sans réponses à donner et sans voix,. Par contre, lors de ses très rares crises de fureur, tout le monde dans son périmètre rentrait six pieds sous terre. (Parce que là, elle était vraiment, vraiment terrifiante. Un peu le genre volcan, vous sentez que ça va exploser, vous le sentez, et puis, BAM, d'un coup, l'éruption arrive, et ça détruit tout sur son passage. En général, les gens normaux préfèrent éviter ce genre d'évènement…)

Vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite, de toute façon.

Un micro détail : si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire pulvériser à la façon décrite ci-dessus, vous avez intérêt à l'appeler Teddy. Guélia, elle trouve ça cruche.

A savoir, au cas où vous la côtoierait plus longtemps : elle est d'une maladresse folle.

Un exemple : oh, nous en avons un tout frais, justement !

Zoom sur l'espèce de cinglée qui débarque dans cette Grande Salle...

POV GUELIA.

(Et oh ! Non mais zut, quoi ! POV TEDDY, pas POV GUELIA. Merciiii, gentille petite auteure que j'aime)

Bref.

POV TEDDY, donc.

_D'accord. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois le gène de la maladresse, mais je vous jure, je le trouve, je lui fait manger mon arbre généalogique. Tout cru. La tête en bas, le nez bouché. Ça lui apprendra. _

_Vous voulez savoir ma dernière affiche ? _

_Je vais passer ma septième année à Poudlard, la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie, bla-bla-bla. Non, ne vous trompez pas, ça m'enchante ! Ce vieux château réserve à mon avis pleins de cachette et de secrets que je vais me faire un plaisir de découvrir. Et de beaux garçons, aussi, évidemment ! Mais là, c'est pas franchement ma priorité, les beaux garçons à la brochette. De toute façon, avec la gamelle que je viens de faire, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de ces spécimens n'osera m'adresser la parole avant disons… une bonne dizaine d'années. Sauf que je serais déjà partie de Poudlard depuis neuf ans. Zut. _

_Revenons à nos moutons : _

_Je disais donc, la fameuse gamelle que je viens de faire. _

_Décryptage du langage Teddyen : ce soir, c'était censé être le soir où toute maladresse était bannie de moi. A priori, c'est mission impossible. Un professeur, Professeur Longdubat, m'avait dit qu'il fallait juste que j'attende bien sagement derrière la grande porte, qui menait au réfectoire, grande Salle, ce que vous voulez, « sans toucher à rien, s'il vous plait »,avait-il rajouté les yeux rieurs. Parce que mon ancienne directrice, à Durmstrang, Mme Gryof avait jugé bon de rajouter sur mon dossier « Maladresse : fâcheuse tendance à provoquer des catastrophes » Oui, bon, je crois que c'était après une lettre où elle ne me faisait que des éloges, du genre « élève brillante, agréable, facilités en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Sortilèges & Métamorphoses… etc… ». Tout de même ! Si tout le monde s'est passé le mot que Miss Catastrophe arrive, y'a de la joie. _

_Mot d'ordre : rester près en face de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, puis avancer devant TOUT les élèves jusqu'au bout de la salle, où un vieux chapeau m'attendrait, à priori, bien que je ne vois pas trop comment un chapeau pourrait m'attendre (mais passons…), qui me dira un nom de maison (parmi Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard), et après, je n'aurais qu'à m'asseoir à la table qui applaudira le plus fort. Bon. Ce n'est pas la pendaison, hein ! Sauf que… je suis allergique aux chats (et aux kiwis, soit dit en passant). Et que une espèce de boule de boule orangeasse m'a sauté dessus au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Et que je me suis mise à vouloir m'en débarrasser, (logique) en le frappant, mais que cet idiot m'a grimpé sur la tête (merci sortilège Indécoiffable !). Je pense que là, tout les élèves me regardaient déjà, puisque les portes s'étaient ouvertes… Sauf que je m'en suis pas rendue compte : je toussais comme une folle ( à cause de l'allergie, oui, c'est bien, vous suivez !) et que je suis rentrée dans une armure qui était suspendue là. _

_Armure qui a dégringolé avec moi. Et le chat. Et le tableau qui était derrière l'armure. Donc, là, ça a fait un bruit d'apocalyse. En plus, personne ne parlait. TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDAIT DANS UN SILENCE RELIGIEUX. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée, par terre, allongée sur une armure, sous un tableau, et avec une boule de poil complètement tétanisé qui était logé sur ma tête. Devant le directeur – Sam Bograde, inventeur de pleins de potions que j'adore, ancienne idole des femmes. Youpee… _

POV JAMES POTTER (deuxième du nom).

**Il faut que quelqu'un me dise **_**ce qui vient d'entrer dans cette salle.**_** C'est quoi ? Encore une farce de Bograde ? **

**« Hey, James, si c'est la nouvelle, ça nous fait une cible en plus, non ? » me dit Tom Dubois (mon meilleur ami) en me donnant un sacré coup de coude dans les côtes. Heureusement, je suis attrapeur. Donc, j'ai la musculature de dieu Grec qui va avec. Et la beauté – même si ça, je le dois plus à mon père, à ma mère et à mes aïeux qu'au Quiddich. Demandez aux filles de Poudlard : je suis BEAU. Et Tom aussi.**

**Papa m'a dit que nous lui faisons penser à Grand-père et à Sirius (qu'on pourrait presque appeler grand-père aussi, en fait). Il parait qu'ils étaient aussi tombeurs que nous deux. Si leur palmarès de conquêtes était aussi impressionant que le mien, et que celui de Tom, Louis et Pace, alors oui, je pense que nous sommes leur réincarnation. **

**Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah, ouais… La furie. Qui est une fille. Avec des cheveux blancs. (pas blonds clairs comme Pace, non non, BLANCS ). Toute rouge. **

**Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si je venais de me taper l'affiche comme elle vient de le faire, j'irais me pendre. Ou un truc comme ça, on s'en fout, en fait, puisque j'évite en général de me fourrer dans des situations pareilles.**

**Ok. La fille vient d'arriver devant le Choixpeau. Elle va sûrement aller à Poufsouffle. Mais pas à Gryffondor, ou à Serpentard. Ni assez courageuse, ni assez fière, d'après ce que j'en juge. **

**Je parie Serdaigle, option Gryffondor, me lance Tom. **

**Poufsouffle, et il me reste que l'option Serpentard, répondis-je.**

**Ça, c'est une de nos plus vieilles traditions : quand il y a une nouvelle, potable, on fait un pari sur sa maison : celui qui remporte, remporte la fille. **

**En fait, avec Tom, on a plein de traditions comme ça… On a pleins de point commun, à vrai dire : on est beau (mais totalement différent : il est chatain aux yeux bleus, alors que moi je suis brun, des cheveux toujours en bataille, hérités de mon grand père, et des yeux dorés. Par contre, niveau physique, on est aussi bien gaulés l'un que l'autre : le Quiddich, ça aide forcément…). Bref. Ça fait sept ans que je connais Tom Dubois**, qui est gardien, et six que je connais Louis Uflot, un français qui nous est arrivé tout droit de Paris. A la base, quand il est arrivé, Tom et moi, on a eu un gros « beug » : toutes les filles en raffolaient. On allait perdre notre place de beaux gosses, et ça, c'était juste pas possible. **

**En plus, il a eu la mauvaise idée de choisir en meilleur pote un Serpentard, (même si ça, je m'en fiche, puisque maintenant qu'Albus est à Serpentard…) Pace Greengrass, le NEVEU de Malfoy. Ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment embêtant. Pendant toute la deuxième et la troisième année, on s'est menée une guerre terrible (c'était trop fou, en fait), et on a finit par devenir archi pote. Ils sont tout les deux à Serpentard, Tom et moi à Gryffondor, et à nous quatre, aucune fille au monde ne peut nous résister. C'est physiquement pas possible. Même si à moi tout seul, aucune fille ne peut me résister. A priori, y en a quand même qui aiment les grand blonds aux yeux gris (Pace), à l'air frigide mais aux abdos d'aciers, et les métis discrets aux cheveux bouclés cuivre, aux iris noir ébène. Et à la carrure de… comment ils appellent ça, les moldus, déjà ? Rugbyman, je crois. (Tante Hermione nous a fait voir un match, c'est assez idiot, comme sport, en fait : par rapport au Quidditch…)**

**On est donc Tom Dubois, Louis Uflot, Pace Greengrass et James Sirius Potter les **_**Maraudeurs de temps modernes,**_** comme dit Papa. Qui nous a refilé en douce (si maman le découvre, elle nous tue tous au Chauve-Furie) sa cape d'Invisibilité, et la Carte du Maraudeur. **

**Bon, stop ma vie, laissons place à Miss Catastrophe… **

**Ok… Alors Miss Catastrophe met le Choixpeaux sur ses cheveux **_**blancs**_** (qui ne sont pas décoiffés, alors que se prendre un chat, une toile et une armure sur la tronche, ça doit pas franchement faire du bien –les filles m'épateront toujours). **

**Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le mettre sur sa tête, le Directeur – Bograde, lui prend la main, la tourne vers nous, et la présente ( et bizarrement, elle est beaucoup moins rouge que tout à l'heure) :**

**Mademoiselle Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric, bienvenue à Poudlard !**

**Gros beug. D'accord, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Albus **_**Severus**_**, et je m'appelle même James **_**Siruis**_**. Mais excusez moi, **_**Guélia Teddy Franscesca **_**je sais plus quoi, c'est assez énorme. Il y a un grand silence interloqué : et puis soudainement, cassant le calme, Tom éclate de rire, (vu le regard que lui lance Miss Catastrophe, ça doit pas lui plaire) et j'entend Louis et Pace faire pareil. Et bientôt, tout le monde laisse éclater sa joie. On a une nouvelle au nom trop chelou, qui arrive, casse la moitié du château : ça promet ! **

POV TEDDY

_Oh, je vais le tuer. Je vais TOUS les tuer. Oui, mon nom à rallonge sort de l'ordinaire. Oui, je suis maladroite. _

_Et pour qui il se prend, ce type, là, châtain-yeux clairs- un mètre quatre-vingt dix ? Je crois qu'il s'appelle Tom machin chose, j'ai entendu l'autre type brun et pas coiffé l'appeler comme ça tout à l'heure. Ils était même avec les mecs de la table des Serpentards. Ok. Il faut reconnaitre qu'ils sont canons. C'est juste dommage que ça soit ce Tom qui ait éclaté de rire le premier : j'ai déjà une dent contre lui. Non mais oh ! _

_Il est idiot, ce directeur ? Je vais prendre les choses en main. _

_Teddy Gerson, je chuchote, tout le monde m'appelle Teddy Gerson. _

_Sourire max Fresh du directeur : _

_Très bien. Du calme, mes enfants, donc, je disais que Teddy Gerson, puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, va vous rejoindre cette année. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil comme il se doit, et de l'intégrer très vite dans vos groupes d'amis… Merci, mes enfants. Place… AU CHOIXPEAUX ! _

_Il vient d'annoncer le truc pourri comme s'il s'agissait des Beatles, ou c'est moi ?_

_Bref. On me pose cette loque sur ma tête. J'ai la très, très bizarre impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me parle à l'interieur. Sors de ce corps, Satan !_

_Pour information, demoiselle, je ne suis pas Satan, mais le Choixpeau. Et vous dites encore une fois vieille loque, je vous envoie aux cuisines, c'est compris ? _

_Oui, oui… Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce boulot ?_

_Taisez vous deux minutes, Guélia. Merci._

_TEDDY, BON SANG. Je suis TEDDY. _

_GRYFFONDOR ! J'entend hurler. _

_« La table qui applaudit le plus fort, la table qui applaudit le plus fort… » La grosse blague. _

_Au hasart, je vais à une certaine table. _

_Et merde. Vu la tête que font les élèves, je me suis plantée de table. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ramassant le peu de fierté qui me reste – à vrai dire, il n'en reste plus, mais comme on dit « la bave du crapaud n'atteind pas la blanche colombe ». Sauf que bon, en « blanche colombe », ya mieux. Bref. Je me lève et m'asseois, enfin, hallelujah, louons Merlin, à la bonne table. _

**POV JAMES**

**Gryffondor, donc. Teddy machin est donc pour Tom. Attendez… GRYFFONDOR ? Ma maison à moi ? Mais on va avoir de sérieux soucis, là.. Si Miss Cata déclenche un cataclysme comme ça tous les jours, on risque de finir tous sur Mars, ou bien dans la Salle Commune en feu ou quelque chose du genre… L'année va être mouvementée. Je suis pressé de voir comment Tom va se débrouiller, mais surtout ce que vont en dire Pace et Louis. Une réunion des Quatre ne serait pas de refus : en plus, il faut que je leur raconte mes vacances de folie, et la jolie Juliet que j'ai rencontrée à Madagascar. Mais là tout de suite, place au buffet. Un aussi beau corps doit être nourrit comme il se doit ! **

POV TEDDY

_Et et et, Teddy, par ici ! me crie une voix de fille, au bout de la table Gryffondor. _

_Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est, la personne qui m'a invitée à les rejoindre a déjà beaucoup d'estime dans mon cœur : je ne vais pas passer le reste du repas toute seule… et elle non plus ! ( bah oui, elle était un peu toute seule au bout, en fait.)_

_C'est bon, je suis assise. La fille est plus petite que moi(déjà que je ne suis pas très grande…) – elle doit frôler le mètre soixante, je pense. Bon, jusque là, elle n'a rien d'anormal. Elle est mince, avec des « formes où il faut » comme dirait mon grand-père en parlant de Marilyn Monro. Je suppose que si j'étais un mec, je dirais qu'elle est « super bien gaulée ». Donc elle a un corps comme vous et moi – deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, quoi ! Elle a des cheveux bruns, et raides qu'elle s'est attaché en une tresse sur le coté, et a mis un serre-tête en faux-or, qui reprèsente des fleurs, auquel elle a justement accroché une fausse fleur rose pâle. C'est très beau. Elle a des yeux qui troublent au départ : son iris droit est bleu alors que son iris gauche est vert. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des yeux pairs. Ses lèvres sont super rouges, un peu comme Blanche-Neige. Comme c'est le premier jour, ils n'ont pas l'obligation de porter l'uniforme, et elle est habillée d'un grand t-shirt de mec blanc (sous lequel elle a mis des collants noirs opaques) avec une photo de Jonh Lennon disant «Let it be… » La fille porte aussi des noir qu'elle a customisé en faisant des dessins roses fluos._

_Donc bon elle a son style, quoi. Ses yeux, par contre, détonnent beaucoup. C'est très étrange d'être regardée avec des pupilles comme ça._

_Bon, faut que j'arrête de l'observer aussi fixement, parce que je dois avoir le regard d'un piranha qui observe sa proie avant de la dévorer. _

_Oh, merci beaucoup ! je m'écrie une fois assise. _

_De rien. Je m'appelle Anna Harrison. Enchantée ! me répond bah… Anna, en me tendant la main, main que je sers volontiers. Tu m'as vraiment faite rire, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une entrée comme ça. _

_Je grimace. _

_C'était si catastrophique que ça ? _

_Elle rigole. _

_J'ai trouvé ça marrant, t'inquiète pas. Au moins, tout le monde saura qui tu es… Surtout avec tes cheveux. C'est… Wahou !_

_Je savais bien qu'on allait me faire des remarques dessus., je grimace. _

_Anna grimace à son tour :_

_Désolée… Mais j'ai rarement vu des cheveux comme ça. Je vais te poser la question que tout le monde doit te poser, mais c'est naturel, ou bien… ?_

_la base, en fait, mes cheveux sont châtain comme le type qui s'est moqué de moi –je lui montre le mec qui est assis à coté du décoiffé. Et puis, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le film « Alice au pays des merveilles »… _

_Tu connais Alice au Pays des merveilles ? Je pensais être la seule sorcière du monde à le connaitre, ce film ! _

_Ça nous fait un point commun, je remarque. Donc bref, je disais que dans Alice au pays des merveilles, tu vois la Reine Blanche ? C'est Anne Hathaway qui la joue, tu te rappelle ? _

_Anna acquiesce. _

_Et bah, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des cheveux comme elle. Je me suis plantée de formule, et maintenant, je peux plus les changer. Donc bon, je les ait laissé comme ça. Je peux te dire que ma mère, elle, elle a pas adoré du tout… Sauf que quand elle a essayé de me les changer, la couleur qu'elle m'avait posée a littéralement été avalée par celle de mes cheveux, et ils n'en ont été que plus blancs. Mon père a trouvé ça plutôt marrant, et il a bien voulu que je les laisse. Toi, c'est comment, ta famille ?_

_Bah, mon père, je le vois jamais, il est directeur de je sais plus quel truc, alors il voyage souvent. Et puis, vu qu'il est Cracmol, il passe la majeur partie de son temps dans le monde Moldu. Ma mère l'est d'ailleurs, Moldue, et j'ai deux petits frères jumeaux qui sont sorciers, et qui mènent la vie dure à mes parents : ils ne savent pas encore contrôler leur magie. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _

_Non… Enfin à moitié. Mes parents ont divorcé il y a trois ans, ma mère s'est mis avec son amant et ils ont eu un bébé. Mon père, il a très mal pris que ma mère l'ait trompé et tout le patatra, alors il a commencé à avoir pleins de copines différentes. Cette année, avec Papa, on a déménagé à Londres. Avant, on habitait en Allemagne, mais j'allais à Durmstrang, me demande pas pourquoi. Et voilà ! _

_Et voilà, répète Anna. Bah c'est mouvementé, dis moi ! Je sais que tu vas finir par me le demander, comme tout le monde, alors je préfère anticiper : ce sont mes vrais yeux, je ne porte pas de lentilles. Toute la famille du côté de mon père les as comme ça, donc c'est facile à prouver ! _

_Je me met à rigoler. Elle a raison, je lui aurai posé la question. Je sens qu'Anna et moi, on va bien s'entendre… _

**POV James**

**C'est bon les gars, le buffet est apparu, l'année peut commencer ! Il était temps, j'ai juste une faim de loup. Tom est tout fier d'avoir obtenu la nouvelle mais je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce que, vu comment elle l'a regardé quand il a commencé à rire, ça va pas être de la tarte !**

**Tom, tu compte t'y prendre comment pour avoir Teddy ? **

**Teddy ? Ah, tu veux dire, la nouvelle ? Bah… Je vais faire comme d'hab. **

**Mais t'as réalisé qu'elle avait une dent contre toi ? Tu t'es un peu fichu de sa gueule ouvertement ! **

**Ouais… ça va lui passer. Et puis, j'en ai vu d'autre, me répond Tom avec un clin d'œil. **

**Je rigole : pour en avoir vu d'autre, il en a vu d'autre, ça oui ! **

**Et toi, James, tu vas te faire qui, prochainement ? **

**On est interrompu par l'arrivée de Jane-Mary, une rousse aux atouts féminins très prononcés. **

**T'as ta réponse, Tommy, je répond à mon meilleur ami. **

**Comprenant le message, il se tourne vers son voisin de table, en l'occurrence Hugo (mon cousin), batteur de notre équipe, et nous laisse, moi et Jane-Mary discuter ensemble. Enfin, discuter… C'est un bien grand mot. Se regarder, lui faire des regards charmeurs et des compliments parfois mensongers, disons. Je suis méchant, en fait : pour une fille, Jane est cool. C'est le genre de fille que vous pouvez embrasser, et qui ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elle non plus. Elle est assez sympa, en plus. Mais il y a des moments où, bah… on a pas envie de discuter avec elle, mais de faire d'autre chose, vous me suivez ? **

**T'as fait quoi de tes vacances, James ? me demande d'ailleurs Jane. **

**Tom, Louis et moi, on était invité chez Pace, dans son manoir, et puis on allés avec toute la famille à Madagascar. C'était fou ! Et toi ?**

**Boh, on a fait une croisière avec mon père et ma mère… C'était d'un chiant… C'est bon, j'ai 16 ans, je peux partir avec des amis pendant deux mois sans que ça fasse un drame ! **

**Tu devrais pas dire ça. La famille, c'est important, aussi ! **

**Franchement, je crois pas, non.**

**Ah. Pour moi, si. Enfin bref. **

**Dis moi, Jane, ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ? **

**Rendez vous dans ton lit à une heure, ça te va ? **

**Oui, Jane-Mary comprend très vite les messages. **

**C'est parfait. **

POV exterieur

Mes enfants, mes enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plait !

Dans la grande salle, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler un à un à l'appel de Bograde, leur directeur.

Merci. J'espère que le repas vous a plu – vu l'état de vos assiettes et de vos tables, je n'en doute pas. Vos préfets vont vous mener à vos maisons respectives, pour les premières, deuxiemes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Les sixièmes sont autorisées à veiller pendant une demi-heure, et les septièmes pendant une heure hors de votre maison, puis retour dans vos chambres, sans faire d'histoires, c'est bien clair ? Sur vos lits, vous trouverez vos affaires et vos emplois du temps. Ils seront effectifs dès demain matin. Bonne soirée !

Non mais oh, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu ! ça sert à rien de pousser, on va tous sortir, hein ! s'exclama Teddy, après s'être violemment faite pousser par un garçon qui mesurait environ une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

Le garçon en question se retourna et Teddy pu reconnaitre le « Tom » qui s'était fichu d'elle lors de sa Répartition.

Oh, Teddy, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir bousculée. Je m'appelle Tom Dubois, bienvenue à Gryffondor. C'est cool que tu sois dans notre maison, ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ah, salut, Anna ! Comment tu vas ?

Anna, qui se tenait juste à côté de Teddy, lui sauta littéralement au coup et Tom la vit voltiger dans les airs.

Très bien… Bon, à priori, Teddy, je n'ai pas à faire les présentations : c'est Tom, Gryffondor, dans la même promo que nous, et mon meilleur ami par la même occasion, dit dans un sourire Anna toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

Enchanté, répéta Tom, un sourire Max White collé au visage.

« Oui, d'accord, il est canon. Mais merde, quoi ! »

Pas enchantée du tout, grimaça Teddy.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, loin de rebuter le jeune homme, celui-ci se mit à rire, accompagné d'Anna.

Et bien, dites-moi, on s'amuse, par ici ! Anna, tu nous présente pas ? s'exclamèrent trois jeunes hommes arrivés devant eux.

Oh, salut les garçons, je vous avais pas vus ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Teddy, voici Pace Greengrass, le blond qui fait mon double en taille, Louis Uflot, le métis qui fait mon double en largeur. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard, et James Potter, le brun, qui fait mon double en intelligence, et qui est avec nous chez les rouge et or.

J'aurais probablement oublié vos noms dans quelques minutes, mais enchantée.

Sourires.

Ah, parce que, eux, tu es enchantée de les connaître ? Merci bien, la titilla Tom en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Je crois que le premier à s'être fichu de moi, c'est toi, pas tes potes. Alors oui, je suis enchantée de les connaitre EUX, mais pas toi.

Euh, Teddy, on va aller voir comment son les dortoirs, d'accord ? coupa Anna pour calmer l'atmosphère. On vous rejoint après, les garçons.

Elles prirent congés de la petite bande, qui s'étaient mis à rire après la tirade de Teddy. Mais avant de partir, la jeune fille pu voir le regard de glace que jeta le blond Pace à Anna.

Dis, Anna, est ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, les garçons ? Genre « je vais vous manger tout cru une fois que vous serez tombée sous mon charme » ?

Franchement ? Oui. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc : ces garçons là sont adorables, si t'arrive à ne pas tomber sous le charme de l'un d'entre eux. Parce que sinon, t'es dans une sacrée galère, je te préviens. Et puis, évites de te mettre Tom à dos… C'est un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard, mais c'est surtout un de mes meilleurs amis, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs… Ça me dérangerait pas mal que tu vois pas à quel point il est génial. Apprend à le connaitre, tu pourras le détester après, d'accord ? En plus, je traine beaucoup avec eux, ça serai bête qu'à cause de vos disputes on ne puisse pas rester ensemble !

Teddy enregistra toutes ces informations d'un coup

« - Très bien. Alors : Tom = beau gosse duquel on ne doit pas tomber amoureuse… Donc ça sous entend briseur de cœur. Sauf qu'on ne doit pas non plus se le mettre à dos, c'est bien ça ? Et si on arrive à faire ce miracle, on découvre un type super. En plus, c'est ta bande de potes, et tu es, à priori, la seule fille qui arrive à trainer avec eux sans craquer complètement pour l'un d'eux. »

A cette dernière phrase, Anna rougit mais enchaina sans faire de remarques :

Exactement. Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois !

Et toi, tes relations avec eux, c'est quoi ? Parce que Pace t'as jeté un regard qui t'aurais tué sur place s'il avait pu.

Anna rougit d'un coup, et plissa son nez d'une drôle de manière.

Bah… ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je connais les garçons, parce que je suis arrivée en troisième année – j'ai été à Salem, aux Etats-Unis. On va dire que pendant un moment, Pace m'a _voulue_.( Teddy remarqua le ton amer qu'Anna avait utilisé, et le fait que les yeux pairs de la jeune fille s'étaient voilés d'elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi). Avec Pace disons que ça s'est fini tout seul, et maintenant, je peux dire que ce sont les amis avec lesquels je passe tout mon temps – à vrai dire, on passe à peu près toute notre vie ensemble… D'où le fait que je ne sois pas amie avec beaucoup de filles ici, parce que je préfère rester avec des mecs . D'ailleurs, se stoppa t'elle brusquement, si tu ne veux pas trainer avec moi mais avec Jane-Mary Jacobs ou Ella Parkinson, fais comme tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne te force à rien.

Comme Teddy n'avait pas spécialement l'air enthousiaste de la laisser pour des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Anna continua :

Et puis, tu sais, les garçons, ont un groupe de musique… Enfin un groupe. C'est exagéré de dire ça, mais disons qu'ils jouent ensemble. Je leur compose la musique, pas les paroles, que l'air !, et soient ils la jouent, soit ils font des reprises. Je les aide un peu, je leur donne mon avis… En fait, continua- t'elle en riant, je suis un peu leur groupie !

Teddy était stupéfaite.

Mais ils s'entrainent ici, à Poudlard ? Et ils jouent quoi ? Ils ont un nom ?

Tu sais, c'est pas un truc énorme ce qu'ils font, ils ont même pas de nom encore. Les garçons jouent plutôt du rock, ou de l'alternative… Enfin des truc comme ça. Et puis, chuchota Anna, pour s'entrainer, ils ont une salle _secrète : _ je t'assure qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac !

Comme Anna avait fini de faire visiter la tour des Gryffondor à Teddy, elle lui proposa de rejoindre les garçons dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais la brune, fatiguée, déclina la proposition : elle n'avait pas très envie de s'incruster au milieu de ces amis, et puis, elle était réellement exténuée.

« Tant pis… Fait de beaux rêves, Teddy ! »

* Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, « peroxydé » signifie avoir des cheveux blancs (pas comme les vieux, hein, en général c'est des jeunes qui se décolorent les cheveux. Si vous connaissez LOL, comme De Peyrfite. (aouch, problème d'orthographe… Désolée…)

** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est le fils d'Olivier Dubois ! (et d'Angelina Jonhson, mais ça, vous étiez pas obligé de le savoir, c'est dans ma tête que je l'imagine ainsi !)

DEUX

_Lendemain, vers 9h, couloir près de la salle de Sortilèges._

Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et son estomac grondait sourdement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du corridor, se souvenant qu'elle avait une barre de céréales dans son sac et fouillait à l'intérieur lorsqu'un garçon lui rentra dedans, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

POV Teddy

_Et merdeeee. _

_Voilà comment on pourrait résumer ma vie, en fait. Il est neuf heure du matin, j'ai raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me suis perdue dans Poudlard, et quand, fêtons Merlin !, j'ai enfin trouvé le bon batiment, un inconnu (comme à peu près tout le monde m'est inconnu ici, ça va pas franchement m'aider sur l'indentité de mon… bousculeur. Ou MA bousculEUSE, remarque. Ouais mais non, une fille n'aurait pas des mains de cette taille et ne me soulèverai pas littéralement de terre pour me mettre debout. Donc MON bousculeur.), bref, quand un inconnu me rentre littéralement dedans. Ah, sauf si c'est moi, qui lui est rentré dedans. _

_Excuse-moi, Guélia. _

_Pas de soucis. Par contre, si tu veux bien m'appeler Teddy… Pace, c'est bien ça ? , je répond à mon inconnu dans un sourire. (inconnu qui ne l'est finalement pas tant, c'est Pace Greengrass, le pote de Tom-le-moqueur, et de toute la bande d'Anna.) _

_Il vient de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui veut surement dire « si tu veux, je m'en tape complètement ». _

_Ma conscience vient de me dire qu'il faut que je sois sociable et que je trouve un truc à lui dire. _

_On a cours ensemble, ce matin ? _

_Ce type a un regard qui gèlerai sur place une pizza sortant d'un four. _

_Oui._

_Dis, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es en mode glaçon ou c'est ton attitude avec tout le monde ? _

_Je peux clairement voir que ma question le fait hésiter entre l'agacement et le rire. Autant lui faciliter le travail : _

_C'est bon, Pace, t'as le droit de sourire, je vais pas te manger. En plus, je suis sure que t'es beaucoup mieux quand t'es joyeux que quand tu fais cette tête d'enterrement… Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es censé être un des mecs canons de Poudlard, non ? _

_Bim, dans le mil. Je _savais_ qu'en titillant son égo, il finirait par tomber dans le panneau et sourire. Pas très fut-fut, le mec. Il fait à présent un sourire en coin super cool. _

_Tu sais que t'es super-lourde, quand tu veux, _Guélia ? _me répond-il en insistant sur mon prénom. Mais je dois avouer que jouer sur le fait que je suis canon, et penser que j'ai un égo surdimensionné donc que j'allais tout faire pour te prouver que je suis beau, c'était plutôt intelligent. _

_Sauf que tu viens de dire en une seule phrase « je suis canon » et « je suis beau », donc si, je pense que ton égo est plutôt confortable. _

_Il émet un petit rire, et ce type congélateur a un rire communicatif aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, alors je me met à sourire aussi. On parle un peu, et il m'explique que son air congélateur lui « donne un charme », il « en est certain », que normalement les filles sont attirée, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire. Et puis que dans sa famille, de toute façon, on évite de montrer sa joie et on se doit de garder un masque ne reflétant pas ses sentiments – ce qui me fait beaucoup moins rire. Je lui dit que j'ai toujours trouvé les habitudes des Sang-Purs contraignantes et qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux sans toute cette parade qu'ils s'imposent. Mais que ça leur donne une certaine classe tout de même, quoique que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être classe si on est pas heureux. Il aquiesce et me dit qu'il proposera cet argument à son père la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Il me demande comment est ma famille. J'aimerai bien lui répondre que c'est le bordel, et que mon père est à moitié cinglé depuis que ma mère l'a quitté, sauf que… l'on vient d'arriver dans la salle, et qu'il est 9 heures 05. Donc qu'on est en retard. Merlin, je suis en retard au premier cour de toute l'année de toute ma vie à Poudlard. GE-NI-AL. _

_Monsieur Greengrass, allez vous assoir, et taisez vous, je ne vous félicite pas. (le professeur, un homme à l'allure démodée et aux rouflaquettes rousses, regarde sur sa fiche pour retrouver mon nom) Gerson, bravo. Pour un premier cour, c'est du joli. On va voir si votre niveau en combat est au même niveau que votre ponctualité, c'est-à-dire nul. Posez vos affaires et approchez. _

_Dieu merci, Anna m'a gardé une place à coté d'elle et je vois Pace mettre ses affaires à coté de celles de Louis, je crois. (Anna est aujourd'hui en uniforme, certes. Mais elle a toujours ses Dr. Martens noir et roses fluo...) Le cœur battant, je m'avance au centre de la salle, où un grand cercle a été tracé. A l'interieur de celui-ci, il y a pleins de points et de signes plus ou moins brillants. James est en train de faire une blague à Anna, qui se met à rire. Seulement, le prof a vu James, et celui-ci doit venir me rejoindre. Attendez deux secondes… Il va falloir que je me batte contre lui ?_

_Gerson, Potter. Vous êtes dans un cercle, qui vous protègera des sorts. Quels qu'ils soient, il ne vous feront aucun mal, mais réduiront simplement l'énergie magique de l'autre selon leur type et leur intensité. Lorsque l'un de vous n'aura plus d'énergie, le cercle l'éjectera. Compris ?_

**POV James S.P**

**Un combat contre Miss Catastrophe ? J'ai bien peur de finir assommé par une baleine ou arrosé par un tsunami. Mais bon, nous verrons. Peut être au fond que la petite nouvelle n'est pas si stupide qu'elle en a l'air ? Je vais commencer doucement, il faut que j'évalue la compétence de Teddy. Faudrait pas la faire perdre au premier sort, la pauvre. Elle me fait un peu de peine. Je sais pas ce que Pace pense d'elle, ils étaient en retard ensemble… Note à moi-même : demander à Pace ce qu'il faisait avec Miss Catastrophe. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le combat. **

**Furunculis !**

**Ouh, la Cata est bien plus forte que ce qu'il n'y parait. J'ai pu sentir la force de son bouclier. Elle rejette sa chevelure en arrière, et s'exclame en riant :**

**C'est donc ce genre de sortilèges que vous utilisez en duels ? Puis-je en utiliser des plus forts ou non ? **

**Le prof fait un signe de tête affirmatif. **

**Pas des Sortilèges Impardonnables, nous aurons d'autres séances pour ceux là, mais les autres, oui. **

**Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire, encore ? **

**Sanis Estomacum.**

**Je n'avais jamais entendu ce sort, et c'est plutôt drôle la sensation que j'ai lorsque le jet de magie réussit à m'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que je fais une descente en montagne russe, mon ventre me chatouille et j'ai une légère envie de vomir. **

**Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que ton sort m'aurait fait, en dehors du cercle ?**

**Le prof répond à sa place, alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage de la Cata.**

**Il vous aurait retourné littéralement l'interieur de votre ventre, vous aurait mis sans dessus dessous. Votre estomac, votre intestin et tout le reste auraient été… secoués comme dans un milk-shake… Enfin vous aurez compris. Pas très agréable, croyez moi.**

**Je déglutit. Pas très agréable, en effet. A mon tour…**

**TEDDY A GAGNE. J'en ai pris un coup mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle me surpasse sur le point de vue diversité des sortilèges. Faut que je lui demande conseil, à cette fille, niveau boulot elle a l'air finalement plutôt ouf. D'ailleurs, elle est là avec Anna et Tom (qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier énormément lors des présentations hier soir) , en cours de Potions. Par contre, avec Anna, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut essayer de faire ami-ami avec la Cata, parce qu'une fois qu'Anna prend quelqu'un d'amitié, c'est pour la vie. Remarque, j'en sais rien, elle a pas vraiment d'amie fille. Mais elle nous a nous, et je suppose qu'elle est vachement trop contente de ça. J'aimerai bien m'avoir pour ami, en fait ! (JE RIGOOOOLE. Oui oui, c'était pourri comme blague, mais s'en était une. Je suis pas si imbu de moi que ça. Rolala, souriez un peu… )**

**James ! m'interpelle Anna**

**Je m'approche (Anna a vraiment un don pour faire des coiffures et des tenues déjantées. Elle a de la chance d'être belle et que ça lui aille bien, parce que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être foireux.) et on commence à parler : le prof est en retard comme d'habitude. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps entre les cours, autant en profiter ! Soudain, Anna lance : **

**Tu sais que Teddy écrit des chansons ? Enfin, juste les textes, pas la musique. **

**Je lève un sourcil : où veut-elle en venir ? Je remarque que la Cata se mord la lèvre et qu'elle à l'air assez gênée. **

**Et bien, si on s'y met toutes les deux, on peut vous les écrire, vos chansons ! Je fais l'air, elle les paroles, et c'est bon, vous les avez, vos compos ! **

**Tom et moi on se regarde, sceptiques. **

**Non mais déjà, Anna, il faut que tu te rappelles qu'on est pas des pros, on joue juste comme ça, de temps en temps, c'est pas la folie furieuse, hein ! Et puis, elle écrit, c'est bien, mais si ça se trouve, ses textes sont nuls, à Miss Cata ! **

**Je lui donne brusquement une grande tape sur le dos. Tom devrait apprendre à se taire, vraiment. Teddy relève la tête à l'évocation de ce surnom, et de la pique lancée sur ses textes. Elle se mordille encore plus la lèvre –qui va finir par saigner, elle devrait arrêter. Ses yeux brillent de colère mais elle déclare la voix calme (je l'admire un peu, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurai mis un poing à Tom… Mais vu le gabarit de Teddy, qui fait plus d' une tête de moins que Tommy, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas fait mal.) :**

**En fait, je suis d'accord avec Tom. Vous n'avez aucune idée de si mes textes sont bien ou pas, alors si vous voulez, ce soir, je vous en apporte un ! Comme ça, vous pourrez voir s'ils vous convient ou pas. Perso, je n'ai rien à perdre. **

**Anna est très enthousiaste et nous offre un de ses sourires reconnaissants dont elle a le secret. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, de toute façon… Comme dit la Catastrophe, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais derrière le sourire d'Anna, on sent bien qu'elle nous dit « faites gaffe à ce que vous allez lui dire, mes cocos… »**

POV exterieur

Le Professeur Finch avait demandé ce jour là une potion particulièrement compliquée à réaliser : il ne comptait pas épargner les 7e année, qui avaient les ASPICS à passer en fin d'année. Autant attaquer tout de suite le programme conséquent qu'il avait à leur enseigner. Le professeur Finch circulait entre les tables en faisant des remarques à tous les élèves.

Harrisson, Gerson, c'est bien. Coupez votre Tilleul mordoré plus fin si vous voulez avoir une potion plus efficace.

Potter, il faut _hacher_ les racines, pas en faire de la soupe. Dubois, dépêchez vous !

_« Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait des progrès en Potions, pendant l'été… Mes cours n'auront pas été vains… » _pensa le professeur à la fin de son cours. Mais au moment où il allait féliciter ses élèves, le chaudron de Dubois explosa à la figure de celui-ci, qui devint soudain bleu turquoise et se vit pousser des oreilles d'éléphant. Le professeur soupira. Il garderait ses compliments pour un autre jour.

Sortie du cour de Potion :

Teddy, Teddy !

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et ses étranges cheveux blancs virevoltèrent devant Tom qui se trouvait juste derrière, et qui avait repris son aspect normal. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, accompagnée d'Anna. En effet, celui-ci avait gardé les lèvres bleutées de sa transformation éclair.

C'était toi, Teddy ! J'en étais sur ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de Tom… s'écria James.

Devant l'air faussement angélique de la jeune fille, il finit par avouer qu'il avait trouvé le nouveau Tom très canon.

Anna, et toi, tu es sa complice et tu fais des vilains tours à tes vieux potes ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea, l'air faussement contrarié, Tom.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répondit l'interpellée, alors que ses yeux bleu et vert brillaient de joie.

Oh, bien sur, j'aurai pu faire un mauvais geste et faire tomber quelque chose dans la potion… continua Teddy. Vous savez bien que je suis une vraie _Miss Catastrophe… _

Teddy fit un grand sourire victorieux, et à partir de ce moment là, la hache de guerre fut enterrée entre Tom et elle.

**POV James **

**Je crois que j'aime bien Teddy, finalement. On a trainé avec elle aujourd'hui– on en aurait été obligé, de toute façon, puisqu'elle et Anna ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Et, après la farce qu'elle a faite à Tom, je dois avouer qu'elle a gagné mon estime. Il faut avoir du cran, tout de même, pour faire un tour de cet acabit à un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard le lendemain même de son arrivée ! Donc elle est plutôt cool. On verra ce que donnent ses textes, ce soir. Ils seront peut-être à vomir ! Mais ils seront probablement mieux que les miens. (de toute façon, à part faire des vers sur mon amour pour le jus de Cramberries…). Et puis, tout compte fait, j'adore la couleur de ses cheveux, même si c'est bizarre avec les yeux bleu et vert d'Anna, elle font la paire ! Ça me rend un peu mal quand même, ce pari que j'ai fait avec Tom, du coup. Remarque, ce n'est absolument pas contre Teddy : à vrai dire, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance car la cible aurait pu être n'importe qui, une première année comme une prof. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.**

_**Flash Back.**_

Petit déjeuner.

Tom, James, Pace, Louis et Anna à une table. Louis, Pace et Anna parlent, alors que Tom et James se sont un peu mis à l'écart pour discuter. Tom pour énerver James lui dit qu'il est le premier dans le classement des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et que ça signifie qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. James en profite pour lui lancer le défi de sortir avec la première fille dont il entendra le nom aujourd'hui, qu'il l'aime ou pas, avec un délai de deux mois, et pour deux mois. Tom accepte sur l'instant, mais fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester autant de temps, à savoir deux mois, avec la même fille. Tant pis, la fierté passe avant tout. Ils se rapprochent de Pace, Louis et Anna, et soudain celle-ci s'exclame : « Merlin ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Teddy qu'on n'était pas dans la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps ! ». Teddy. C'est donc la nouvelle cible de Tom, comme le lui fait remarquer James. Celui-ci grimace. Il n'aime pas beaucoup la « Cata », comme il la surnomme, et celle-ci n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur non plus. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne cèderait devant James. Très bien, il sortira avec Teddy, pour laquelle il n'aura probablement pas de sentiment – ce qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de savoir. Afin de ne blesser personne, il est décidé que seuls Louis et Pace seront mis au courant… Les dés sont jetés. Advienne que pourra !

TROIS

_POV Teddy_

_Déjà deux semaine de terminées ici… Que le temps passe vite ! A vrai dire, cette semaine, je suis principalement (pour ne pas dire exclusivement) restée avec James, Tom, Anna, Pace et Louis. Et ces gens là sont vraiment sympas. Bien sur, les garçons sont un peu imbus d'eux même, et Tom a changé déjà deux fois de copines. Bien sur, je me trompe de prénoms sur ces filles là à chaque fois. Bien évidemment aussi, mais je m'en doutais depuis déjà un moment, Anna ne me fera jamais avaler que tout est terminé entre elle et Pace. Il suffit de les voir côte à côte ! Et enfin, bien sur qu'ils continuent à m'appeler Miss Cata. (Histoire que vous appreniez quelque chose : se prendre la porte d'une armoire dans la tête et jurer parce que ça fait quand même un peu mal, en bulgare, la baguette à la main : ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça provoque une crise d'éternuement, qui dure vingt minutes, le temps de trouver le contre sort). Le chocolat chaud est une tuerie, en plus. Anna préfère le thé –ce que je ne comprend pas : c'est dégueulasse ! Je vois Pace et Louis arriver et se mettre à notre table de petit déjeuner. Pace se met à coté d'Anna, qui fronce les sourcils – qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'il n'y a « rien, absolument rien » ; et Louis se met à coté de moi. _

_C'est aujourd'hui, les sélections de Quiddich ! je m'exclame soudain._

_Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Perso, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire : comme gardien, chez les Serpentard, il n'y a que moi de valable., m'explique Louis. Tu joues un peu, toi ?_

_A Durmstrang, j'étais Poursuiveuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être prise, il y a surement beaucoup de gens meilleurs que moi, ici… Enfin, je verrai. Qui est ce qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?_

_James est, et restera, jusqu'à la fin l'Attrapeur de votre équipe, c'est dans ses gènes ! Tom est un excellent gardien, les batteurs sont Freddy et Hugo Weasley –les cousins de James, et les poursuiveurs, pour le coup, je pense qu'ils vont être changés. T'as de la chance !_

_J'aimerai vraiment être prise. Sans rire, vous allez penser que je suis le genre de fille qui ne sais pas attraper un Cognard, sans créer de tremblement de terre, mais je fais du Quiddich depuis que je sais que je suis sorcière (depuis 11 ans, donc). Le vent dans les cheveux, le sifflement de l'air quand j'accélère, c'est une sensation dont je ne peux pas me passer en plus, quand je décolle de la terre ferme, mon cotas de catastrophe chute considérablement, ce qui tient franchement du miracle, on est d'accord. Je n'ai jamais créé d'accidents graves, à part la fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai et que je suis rentrée dans un autobus. Mine de rien, ça fait super mal, et le conducteur a du subir un effacement de mémoire (sauf qu'il a gardé la phobie des balais et de… moi depuis). Mais bon, à part ça, rien de spécial, ce qui je trouve est extra._

_Et chez les Serpentard, ça donne quoi, votre équipe ?_

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais gardien, et Pace est Poursuiveur, comme toi, donc. Le reste, c'est des gens que tu connais pas – le petit frère de James, Albus, est Batteur, et le cousin de Pace, Scorpuis, Attrapeur. L'année dernière, on a réussi pas mal de coups avec cette base là… _

_J'apprécierai de te voir jouer chez les rouge. Si tu es prise comme poursuiveuse, on sera en compétition ! C'est rare qu'une fille joue à ce poste., fit Pace. _

_Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que celles qui y jouent sont plus faibles, tu sais., je souris. On se fait un match quand tu veux ! _

_Prépare toi à perdre, alors… , me dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire._

_Au contraire, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvais joueur… Beaucoup de garçons, j'ai pu le remarquer, considèrent que c'est un déshonneur de trouver une fille plus forte qu'eux au même poste… Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens là ?_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _

_Louis et Anna se mettent à rire, et bientôt Pace et moi les imitons. J'aime bien cette journée. Pace n'est pas si froid que ça, une fois qu'on a percé la carapace. Louis est discret, mais gentil, et Anna… C'est Anna. Elle est comme une groupie de rock qui pour rien au monde ne lacherait ses Dr. Martens, mais c'est probablement la personne la plus gentille que je ne connaisse, même si elle présente des aspects de sa personnalité très variés… Vous verrez. James est très gentil également et Tom… après des débuts compliqués, on est sur la bonne voie. Justement, les deux inséparables viennent d'arriver. James se pose à côté de moi tandis que Tom se met en face. _

_Dis moi, est ce que vous avez bientôt fini la chanson ? On aimerait bien la jouer, Miss Cata._

_Je lui punch l'épaule : encore ce surnom ?_

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié, il me semble, de vous le dire : j'ai joué ma chanson, vous savez, la semaine dernière… Les garçons ont eu l'air de bien aimer – c'est un euphémisme, en fait, parce qu'ils me sont littéralement tombés dessus pour me féliciter et me demander si je pouvais leur en écrire d'autre. (ce qui n'est pas un problème, j'écris des textes depuis que je suis gamine si Anna compose l'air, alors ils auront chansons à foison ! ). Je leur ai montré le texte auquel ils m'ont fait penser lorsque je les ais vus pour la première fois :_

"_We are young  
>We are strong<br>We're not looking for where we belong  
>We're not cool<br>We are free  
>And we're running with blood on our knees" *<em>

_C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait que leur plaire… I__l me semble que cet épisode m'a permis de véritablement être adoptés de tous. J'ai l'impression d'être bien chanceuse de les avoir trouvés aussi vite. Peut être qu'ils ne font que m'utiliser ? J'espère fort que non. Il faudra que je demande à Anna… Elle ne me mentirait tout de même pas ! _

_POV James_

**Teddy parle avec Tom en ce moment. Ce qui me fait penser que Tommy mérite sa réputation de coureur de jupons : il sait y faire, avec les nanas. En même temps, Teddy n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit – à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle s'est même aperçu que depuis trois jours il ne fait que la draguer. Non pas que ça me gêne, je m'en fous, mais elle est vraiment étrange à ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Surtout que Tom est pas mal dans le genre mannequin Abercrombie et qu'une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard aimeraient être l'objet des attentions qu'il porte à Teddy. Mais ça aussi, à priori, Miss Cata (ne me disputez pas, c'est devenu un surnom affectueux, maintenant) ne l'a pas réalisé. On verra bien de toute façon ce que ça va donner. En tout cas, on a eu (sans vouloir être vulgaire !) une putain de chance de la trouver : c'est qu'elle est plutôt douée pour comme auteur, et avec Anna pour compositrice, on peut à présent dire qu'on est officiellement un groupe… et des mecs trop frais ! Comme Teddy est vraiment cool aussi, et qu'on finit par s'habituer à ses cheveux blancs, bah ça nous fait une pote de plus. **

**Euh, oui, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ? Je veux dire ici sur le terrain de Quiddich ? Elle va quand même pas se présenter pour un poste dans l'équipe, non ? Elle a beau être bien gentille et tout ce que vous voulez, elle reste quasi anormalement maladroite comme cette année on a intérêt à gagner la Coupe de Quiddich, il faut qu'on soit au top niveau dans nos matchs : pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être un réel atout pour l'équipe. Rajoutons le fait, Sans rire, qu'on fait tous une tête de plus qu'elle ! Elle n'est pas aussi minuscule qu'Anna, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une géante non plus. En plus, niveau carrure, elle n'est pas baraque du tout, du tout (tant mieux pourr elle, remarquez, elle serait nettement moins sexy sinon non pas qu'elle le soit, hein !) **

**Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es trompée, la bibliothèque, c'est de l'autre côté ! **

**Elle me frappe dans le ventre (dans les abdos à vrai dire) , ce qui confirme qu'elle n'est pas musclée, elle, et elle débute une de ses tirades.**

**Non mais tu as fini de juger sur les apparences, oui ? Tom m'a dit que sa mère… (elle réfléchit en fronçant mordillant sa lèvre, ce qui lui donne un air de petite fille, puis elle reprend, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle désirait dire) Angelina, était toute menue – ce que je ne prétends pas être, vas pas croire que je suis aussi égocentrique que toi !, et que pourtant elle avait joué de sa troisième à sa septième année dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Elle a même épousé le gardien de l'équipe… (re-plissement de nez) Oliver, ou Olivier, à la fin.**

**Bah dites moi, il lui a raconté toute sa vie ou quoi, Tom ? **

**Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Donc tu viens de m'expliquer que tu vas épouser toi aussi Tom, puisqu'il est gardien comme son père, si tu entres dans l'équipe, c'est bien ça ? **

**Elle éclate de rire .**

**Bah attends, on va lui demander, il arrive !**

**Oui, le type-qui-la-drague-pour-un-pari-que-je-lui-ai-lancé est là justement. **

**Tom, est ce que tu crois au fait qu'un homme se marie toujours avec une femme qui lui rappelle sa mère ?**

**Je vois mon meilleur ami réfléchir et finalement il lance :**

**Ça dépend, pourquoi ?**

**Si c'est le cas et que je rentre dans l'équipe, il y a de fortes chances que l'on finisse par se marier.**

**C'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait, tu sais, lui répond Tom avec un sourire qui en dit long.**

**Elle rit de plus belle et lui dit qu'il est bête. Elle a un problème, cette fille, ou quoi ? L'un des plus beaux types de Poudlard la drague ouvertement, et elle prend ça pour de la rigolade ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, à Tommy… Si ça se trouve, il va perdre son pari ! J'imagine déjà sa tête.**

**Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est le début des essais des joueurs. Et comment décrire cet Attrapeur autrement que par le mot de « calamité », ou « danger ambulant » ? Non mais il croit quand même pas pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? **

**POV exterieur.**

Les candidats aux postes défilèrent les uns après les autres il fut bientôt évident qu'Hugo et Freddy Weasley seraient encore une année les batteurs de l'équipe, tandis que Tom resterait gardien. Quand à James, personne n'avait pu l'égaler à la course au Vif d'Or. Il restait à présent trois places : les trois poursuiveurs, pour cinq candidats. Teddy ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle crevait de peur. Quelle honte, si elle se ratait devant Tom et James ! Quelle déception, aussi… Mais, une fois qu'elle eut enfourché son balai, elle retrouva cette sensation pour laquelle elle allait tout faire pour mériter sa place. Une fois en hauteur, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Il n'y avait plus que le vent qui tapait à ses oreilles, une légère pluie qui glissait son visage, et le Souafle. Une fois que James l'eut lancé en l'air, le monde entier disparut, et la jeune fille fonça droit sur la balle. Elle l'attrapa la première, et fonça droit sur les buts : mais très vite, deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas vinrent l'encadrer. Teddy connaissait bien cette technique comme ils étaient bien plus larges et forts qu'elle, ils voulaient lui faire perdre le contrôle de son balai, ou la forcer à s'écraser contre l'une des tours. Seulement, Teddy avait eu l'occasion de jouer contre des personnes ayant la carrure d'armoire à glace, à Durmstrang. Elle accelera en ligne droite devant elle, et soudainement lâcha le Souafle qui chuta vers le sol. Surpris, les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement leur course effrénée, alors Teddy descendait dans un piqué à grande vitesse, et se rétablissait en rattrapant la balle. Alors, toute proche des buts, elle la lança et marqua. Pas peu fière d'elle, elle fit un grand sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit bien. Le match continuait, cependant, et bientôt, une fille du nom de Rachel Jordan*, marqua d'une balle aussi violente que précise. D'autres buts furent marqués, d'autres occasions furent ratées, et quand James siffla la fin du temps imparti, Teddy avait à son compteur quatre buts : ce n'était pas le premier mais le second meilleur score. Seulement, rien n'était encore décidé.

James, alors ? demanda la jeune fille en descendant de son balai

Des mèches blanches sortaient de sa queue de cheval et virevoltaient autours de sa tête, elle avait les joues rouges et la peau mouillée par la pluie, et James la trouva charmante. Charmante autant que peu l'être une amie, et la future supposée de son meilleur ami, mais charmante quand même.

Tss, secret de capitaine d'équipe, Miss Cata.

Allez… Sois cool !

Comme il ne voulait pas lui donner le papier avec le nom des heureux élus, elle essaya de l'attraper mais fut bientôt complètement maitrisée par James qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'immobilisait totalement. Tom arriva à ce moment là et profita de l'état de la jeune fille pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie d'arrêter et promette de faire ce qu'ils voulaient en échange.

Tout ce qu'on veut ? s'écria James

PRESQUE tout ce que vous voulez, alors. Si vous attendez que je… fasse des trucs pas très catholiques pour vous, c'est hors de question. Je m'appelle pas Jane-Mary, James, taquina Teddy en lui offrant son sourire le plus moqueur.

James rit, gêné… Tandis qu'ils Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Il faut que tu nous promettes que si tu ne marques pas trois fois au prochain match , toi et Anna venez en cours sans T-shirt., finit par dire Tom

Teddy ouvrit des grands yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Pour moi, c'est d'accord. Mais pour Anna, je vous promets rien…

Soudain elle réalisa :

Ça veut dire que je suis prise ?

Et, souriant aux anges, elle se jeta au cou des garçons.

Mais il ne faut pas avoir trop d'espoir, Tom. Je vais marquer plus de buts que vous n'en avez jamais vu, alors il faudra garder tes fantasmes bizarres pour une autre fille.

POV Teddy

_Anna ! Anna ! _

_Je me précipite vers elle, qui est affalée sur son lit au milieu de partitions, et je lui crie dans les oreilles : J'AI ETE PRISEEEEEE ! _

_Elle m'offre un grand sourire : _

_C'était certain… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Il faut fêter ça ! _

_Sans plus attendre, je lui raconte comment tout c'est passé. _

_Je me demande si Tom n'aurait pas un faible pour toi, me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchit. Tu fais gaffe, d'acc ?_

_Je lui promets, mais je la rassure : elle se fait des idées ! Tom, sortir avec moi ? La gentille Miss Cata ? Elle n'a qu'à lui demander, mais il démentira, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. J'en rirais bien, mais il faut que je profite de cette ouverture pour lancer ce qui me brule les lèvres._

_C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça… _

_Comment ça ? m'interroge t'elle._

_Mais elle fronce encore les sourcils, alors je sais bien qu'elle est en train de se construire des arguments en béton pour me prouver par a+b qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Pace. _

_Anna. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Pace et toi ? _

_Rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça. _

_T'es pas obligée de me le dire, je sais bien que ça ne fait que 15 jours qu'on se connait… Enfin en tout cas, tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux._

_Elle hésite. _

_Et puis, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance._

_Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. J'en ait aucune idée… On est vraiment très proches, tu sais ? Mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime. En fait, tu sais, quand on est sorti ensemble… Bah ça c'est pas vraiment terminé tout seul, comme je t'avais dit. Il m'a plaquée du jour au lendemain. La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et puis tout à coup, il me plaque. Alors ça a été un choc et une surprise comme tu peux t'en douter. J'était amoureuse de lui, alors forcément, ça n'a pas été facile à accepter. Deux jours plus tard, il sortait avec Ella Parkinson, une Serpentarde. Je suppose que je n'étais qu'une aventure de passage… _

_Je vois qu'Anna est sur le point de pleurer, alors je la prends dans mes bras. _

_T'inquiète, je m'en suis remise _

_Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je peux voir ! _

_Ça a au moins le mérite de la faire rire. _

_Sans blaguer, on a réussi à retrouver une relation stable maintenant. D'amitié, j'entends. Voilà !_

_Et toi ? Tu es sure de pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?_

_Je t'ai dit, je sais pas. Parfois, il a des gestes envers moi qui me font me sentir trop bizarre… Il a l'air jaloux quand un autre type s'approche de plus près, et il me prend parfois contre lui quand c'est le cas, ou bien il a des petites attentions envers moi… Comme il sait que j'adore les macarons à la framboise, quand il est allé en France, il m'en a acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Paris, par exemple._

_Pour moi, quand un mec a des attentions comme ça envers une fille et qu'il est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime d'autre façon que d'amitié !_

_Mais non, c'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est comme un jeu. On est toujours à la frontière de l'amitié, mais on ne la franchit jamais. Il sort avec d'autres filles, un paquet d'autres filles, même… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tordu, tout de même !_

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, Anna, mais fais gaffe à pas tirer plus de mal que de bien de cette histoire ! Je ne connais pas à fond Pace, ce que j'ai pu en voir m'a montré quelqu'un qui se cache sous ses airs de glacier du Pole Nord, mais qui en vrai est gentil, super mignon, qui tient vraiment à toi, mais terriblement fier. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard !_

_Anna sourit._

_Il est bien plus que ça. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est génial, et puis, devant tout Poudlard, Pace devient beaucoup plus distant, froid… J'avoue que parfois c'est moi qui m'éloigne de lui… Tu vois bien qu'on joue ! s'exclame Anna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine._

_Tss… mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider si tu es maso ? je lui demande en riant._

_La conversation dérive sur sa famille, ses parents, les miens. Je lui explique la déprime de mon père, qui se venge de ma mère en accumulant les filles, et le mari de ma mère que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Elle m'explique l'espèce de jalousie que son père, Cracmol, a pour elle et ses frères devant leur magie. Et puis, on rigole en se racontant nos bêtises de gamins, et toutes les gaffes et les catastrophes qu'on a pu faire (je la bats sur ce terrain là…) _

_Tu sais, Teddy… C'est assez nouveau pour moi d'avoir une amie fille, et c'est… génial. A vrai dire, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée le jour de la rentrée, mais ça devait être le Destin. Parce que c'est super de t'avoir pour amie !_

_Je dois avouer que de t'avoir, c'est assez cool aussi. _

_Devant son froncement de sourcil légendaire, qui fait ressortir ses beaux yeux, je rigole :_

_Je rigole, idiote ! Evidemment que c'est trop cool de te connaitre ! Et je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir fait rencontrer les garçons. Je suppose que sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais parlé à la Miss Cata aux cheveux blancs !_

_On se regarde tout à coup :_

_LES GARCONS ! on s'écrie._

_Zut. Ils doivent nous attendre depuis un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle… Ce soir, il y a répèt' : c'est la première fois que je les vois jouer, et en plus jouer mes paroles !_

**POV James S. Potter**

**Enfin les voilà ! Elles ont (juste) un quart d'heure de retard.**

**Vive la ponctualité ! s'exclame Pace**

**C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était arrivé en retard le premier jour de cours, non ! répond Anna. **

**Pace ne répond pas et se contente de la regarder de son regard gris indéchiffrable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais bon sang, s'il pouvait être un peu plus expressif, ça nous aiderait tous beaucoup ! Mais autant demander à Anna d'enlever ses Dr. Martens, c'est raté d'avance.**

**On y va, alors ? nous bouge Louis. Teddy, mets ça sur tes yeux. On va te faire la surprise. **

**On lui met un foulard sur ses yeux et on la dirige jusqu'à la Salle-Sur-Demande.**

**Et quand on lui retire, on voit à la tête qu'elle fait qu'elle est impressionnée. C'est vrai que notre QG est frais. Dans un coin de la pièce, on a nos instruments, surélevés sur une estrade. Il y a une banquette devant, pour nos groupies et nos fans désespérés (oui, bon.), et dans l'autre coin de la pièce, il y a un bar qu'on alimente régulièrement avec des bières au beurre (pas seulement, mais chut !), et des canapés en tissus, un peu tués, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pu avoir. L'éclairage est assez faible, ce qui est fait exprès, mais on a tenu à avoir sur les murs des posters, des affiches, et des vinyles de pleins de groupes et de chanteurs Moldus et Sorciers : les Bizzar' Sister, les Beatles et Bob Marley se mélangent sur les murs. **

**C'est tellement frais, cette salle ! **

**On sourit tous les quatre plus Anna, parce que cette salle est un peu la base de notre amitié. **

**Et si on vous expliquait comment jouer la chanson ? **

***Oui, oui, la fille de Lee Jordan. On a bien le droit d'inventer des enfants à qui on veut, non ?**

_3 – des détails _

_POV Teddy_

_Il fallait que je vous explique un peu Anna… En fait, cette fille a plusieurs facettes. Déjà, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas sociable du tout, donc c'est plutôt un miracle qu'elle m'ait parlé le premier jour. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est la couleur de mes cheveux qui l'avait attirée… Comme quoi, si j'avais été bonde, par exemple, jamais je n'aurai vécu les moments que je passe avec Pace, Louis, James et Tom. Bref. Elle peut paraitre assez arrogante comme ça, mais c'est surtout qu'elle est timide – chose que je réalise alors que je ne m'en doutais pas du tout (bon, elle peut être un peu hautaine aussi… Elle aurait aisément pu rejoindre les Serpentard, mais à priori, elle n'est pas assez fourbe !) Quand on est amie avec elle, Cependant, Anna est très joyeuse et rigole beaucoup. Elle a des moments où elle se lâche complètement, c'est quand elle est en confiance avec les gens avec qui elle est : et là, elle devient tarée. C'est une personne vraiment gentille, dans le sens où elle n'est haineuse envers personne, et souhaite un peu le bien de tout le monde. Quoi d'autre…_

_Ah, oui. Chose qui m'a surprise : c'est une fêtarde sans limites. Elle adore faire la fête. C'est surprenant, car on pourrait croire que sa timidité l'en empêche. Ajoutons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une élève brillante… Elle n'aime pas travailler du tout. Je suppose que c'est sa flemme qui l'en empêche. Je persiste à croire qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Pace. Mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas – foutue fierté !_

_Dernière chose : j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait jamais se confier aux gens – à moi, d'elle-même. Il faut lui poser la question, lui demander, chercher, car sinon, c'est une carpe : elle est muette. Elle garde tout pour elle. Mais bon, une fois qu'on le sait, on fait avec ! _

_Voilà. _

_Et si un jour, elle lisait ces lignes, il faut qu'elle sache que je lui suis reconnaissante. Elle m'a fait rencontrer des gens formidables – elle en premier lieu !, et ça, c'est un cadeau inestimable. _

_Bonne nuit, cher lecteur. _

_* _La chanson –les paroles en tout cas, sont de Mika, « We are young », qui sert de BO au film Kick-Ass (que je recommande !). Pour moi, le groupe des garçons la jouera plus rock et moins pop (donc plus de batterie et moins d'électro), mais à vous de l'imaginer comme vous voulez. Après tout, les fics sont là pour rêver ! Parfois, je mettrais des paroles écrites par… moi !, mais il pourra m'arriver de mettre des paroles de chansons plus ou moins connues, en faisant comme si elles avaient été écrites par Teddy. Voilà. J'espère que la fic vous plait, sinon ! Ce n'est que le début, alors on n'est pas encore dans le cœur de l'action, mais je vous prépare des chapitres tout beaux, tout frais, tout croustillants ! A très vite.

QUATRE

Un mois avait passé. Un mois qui n'avait fait que renforcer à Teddy son affection pour les garçons et pour Anna. Un mois, aussi, où elle et Anna avaient énormément bossé pour pouvoir donner au groupe des chansons diverses et variées. Un mois de cours, également, au cours duquel James avait définitivement rayé de sa liste le fait que Teddy était une cruche –puisqu'à vrai dire, elle l'égalait ou le surpassait dans toutes les matières. Un mois d'entrainement au Quiddich, et de préparation Un mois qui annonçait une année heureuse.

Mais attendez un peu… Ne parlons pas aussi vite. Une année heureuse ? Mais alors, pourquoi Anna vient elle de s'écrouler sur son lit, d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller et de se mettre à hurler dedans ?

POV Teddy

_Par Merlin. Pour qu'Anna-la-fille-qui-ne-s'enerve-jamais soit dans un état pareil, il y a du Pace Greengrass dans l'air, c'est moi qui vous le dit. _

_Anna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_Elle lève la tête vers moi et ses yeux bleu et vert sont remplis de larmes et de colère –sans vouloir faire de poésie, ya des moments où on y est obligé, là en l'occurrence, puisque c'est vraiment l'état dans lequel ils sont. Bref._

_Rien._

_Si._

_Pace._

_Evidemment, je vous l'avait dit. Pace, toujours Pace, encore Pace. Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont constamment à se faire des câlins, à se provoquer et à se regarder en cachette. A vrai dire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas seize et dix-sept ans, mais dix. _

_Bah oui, Pace, évidemment. Mais encore ?_

_Elle me lance un regard du genre « comment ça Pace évidemment, tu es vraiment stupide », mais continue. _

_Il y a un type, qui s'appelle Lucas Thompson (pas très grand, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, passe partout, mais gentil et intelligent.) avec qui j'étais censée sortir. Enfin c'était franchement prévu, le message était bien passé. Et comme une stupide, stupide idiote que je suis, je l'ai dit à Pace. Pace qui est censé être un AMI. Et cet ami qui ne vaut finalement pas deux noises est allé voir Lucas et lui a balancé que je lui avait dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, parce que, d'après lui, « c'est son rôle de pote »._

_Et c'était vrai ?_

_Oui. Mais on s'en fiche ! Lucas non plus n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, si on sortait ensemble, c'était juste affaire de s'amuser ensemble, on ne comptait pas se marier ! On a dix-sept ans, pas trente !_

_Alors pourquoi il l'aurait mal pris ?_

_Anna fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle réfléchit ou qu'elle est énervée. _

_Parce que ce crétin de Serpentard de Sang-Pur de Pace (oui, elle est énervée, donc insiste un peu sur le fait que Pace est stupide. Passons.) n'a rien fait de mieux que d'ajouter que je comptais le plaquer dès qu'on aurait… enfin tu comprends. Qu'il était mon plan coucherie, quoi. DONC, (et là elle parle en grinçant des dents, très mauvais signe, je vous assure.) EN PLUS DE PASSER POUR UNE NYMPHOMANE, LUCAS NE VEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE AVEC MOI PUISQU'IL, je cite, A DEJA CE QU'IL FAUT EN PLAN CUL._

_Elle souffle un coup. Parce qu'elle vient d'hurler ça d'une seule traite. _

_Ce qui était vrai ?_

_Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein ! Bien sur que c'était faux. J'aime beaucoup Lucas, pas en amour ou quelque chose de ce genre, non, mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui, ce qui est largement suffisant. _

_Mais attend, pourquoi Pace a fait ça ? _

_Mauvaise idée, je sens qu'Anna s'apprête à hurler de nouveau. _

_Sans hurler, s'il te plait. Mes tympans pourront pas supporter un deuxième choc comme ça, je la supplie._

_D'accord, désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Quand il sort avec toutes ses greluches plus connes les unes que les autres, je ne l'empêche pas ! Je me mêle pas de sa vie de petit con ! _

_Oui, certes. Il serait pas un peu jaloux ?_

_Mais jaloux de quoi, tu m'expliques ? On sort pas ensemble, il a un plan coucherie avec je sais plus quelle nana qu'il snobe toute la journée et qu'il saute le soir, et jamais il n'a montré qu'il me portait un quelconque intêret au-delà qu'amical. _

_Elle en est vraiment sure, de ça ? _

_Tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_Anna ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle baisse la tête, et je jurerais que la Anna habituelle, la calme et la posée, est revenue. Zut de zut, elle relève la tête et (poésie oblige) ses yeux pairs sont emplis de larmes. Pourquoi je pose toujours la question qui fait craquer les gens ? Enfin, remarque, ya pire comme question que « tu comptes faire quoi ? ».Enfin, je disserterai là-dessus un autre jour. Revenons à la question posée ci-dessus. _

_Anna prend une grande inspiration :_

_Ne plus lui parler, ne plus rire avec lui, le supprimer de ma liste de personne-à-qui-je-porte-de-l'estime, ne plus lui faire de calin le matin, ne plus me moquer de lui quand il prend son air fier, ne plus le prendre dans mes bras quand il parle de sa famille, ne plus… RIEN avoir à faire avec lui._

_Oui. Bien sûr. C'est certainement facile à dire, mais faudra qu'elle me prouve qu'elle en est cap… Par Merlin. Anna vient d'éclater en sanglots. Et si il y a bien un truc que je ne sais pas gérer, c'est quand quelqu'un se met à pleurer. Bon. On va dire qu'il faut la prendre dans mes bras. _

_Anna… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_Ok, ok, ok. CALME TOI, je t'en prie, Anna. Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu essayes d'articuler. Elle pleure encore un moment et elle finit par réussir à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle dit :_

_Je ne sais… pas quoi faire… Parce qu'il me gâche la vie. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce coup là, de détruire les relations que je commence… On dirait un gamin de trois ans ! Mais… Oh Teddy… C'est toi qui as raison… Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? _

_Nous touchons au but._

_Dis le, Anna, déjà. Dis le._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Bah tu sais bien, ce-que-tu-ressens-pour-Pace._

_Elle fronce, encore !, les sourcils. Oui, je sais bien, le dire rend les choses trop vraies._

_Bien. Tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de ce con de Pace Greengrass. _

POV exterieur.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le digne héritage qu'il avait eu de ses aieuls. Qu'est ce que Pace pouvait être compliqué, quand il y pensait… Mettre autant d'énergie à massacrer une par une les relations d'Anna, ça en devenait maladif. « Ce type devrait se mettre les idées au clair. Savoir s'il l'aime, ou pas, une bonne fois pour toute. », pensa le jeune homme.

POV James S.P

**Tom parle avec Teddy. Commencerait-elle à tomber sous son charme ? En tout cas, elle ne montre rien de ses sentiments. Qu'est ce que ça peut être compliqué, une fille ! Anna ignore complètement Pace qui a pris son air de glaçon, ce qui entre vous et moi, n'est pas bon signe. Remarque, il aurait du se douter qu'Anna n'allait pas franchement bien prendre ce coup bas qu'il lui fait. **

**James, s'il te plait, tu peux sortir de ta contemplation pour rejoindre les autres sur le divan ? J'ai un truc à vous dire !, me demande Teddy, dont les cheveux blancs paraissent encore plus clairs sous le faible éclairage de la pièce.**

**Ca roule, Miss Cata.**

**Elle ne relève plus, à force. Mais elle me prend par la main et me pousse sur le canapé. **

**Bon. Vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? **

**Ouh la la la la. Ca ne commence pas très bien.**

**Ça fait un mois qu'on se connait, et franchement, vous avez fait d'énormes progrés. Sauf que… Je pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un avis exterieur, non ? **

**Louis ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Teddy lui lance un cousin dans la figure pour qu'il se taise. Moyen direct, efficace et rapide pour demander le silence, remarque.**

**Il y a un concours, un concours Moldu, je veux dire, qui s'appelle le Giganza. En gros, c'est des groupes amateurs qui jouent tour à tour des reprises ou des morceaux originaux de leur choix. Au bout de plusieurs tours, il y a un gagnant, qui peut enregistrer un disque et jouer dans une vraie salle de concert. Mais ça, on s'en fiche, du prix. C'est surtout le fait de jouer devant un public, d'être évalué par un jury qui est bien… **

**On en reste abasourdis, enfin d'après la tête des autres, c'est ce qu'ils sont. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce que nous jouons pourrait être entendu par d'autres que nous six. **

**Louis, cette fois-ci, peut prendre la parole :**

**Franchement, Teddy… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Déjà, on a tous sauf Anna, le Quiddich, et puis, il y a les ASPICS de fin d'année. En plus, est ce qu'on aurait sérieusement le niveau ? Et puis, rajoute t'il, il y a aussi le fait que ce soit un concours MOLDU. Non pas parce que je suis à Serpentard et Sang-Pur, mais comment on ferait pour y aller ? Je suppose que c'est le soir, mais même !, c'est archi galère.**

**Teddy se mordille la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est ennuyée, alors que Tom se lève, la rejoint au centre –fayot !**

**Je suis partant. Oui, on a le Quiddich et les ASPICS mais bon, on arrive bien à caser les répèt, alors si c'est un concert de temps en temps, on y arrivera aussi ! Justement, on ne peut pas savoir si on a le niveau ou pas si on n'essaye pas. Et si Teddy propose un concours moldu, je suppose qu'elle a réfléchi au moyen d'y aller. **

**Tom lance un grand sourire à Teddy, qui le lui rend bien. C'est qu'il s'y prend bien, pour gagner son pari, le petit Tommy Dubois… Teddy nous explique qu'elle sait fabriquer un Portoloin, qui nous amènerait de Poudlard à la salle du truc, le Giganza. Qu'après, nous n'aurions plus qu'à l'utiliser comme bon nous semble. Lorsque Pace fait la remarque qu'il y a des protections à Poudlard, Miss Cata (qui a décidément bien prévu son histoire !) nous déclare que nous n'aurons qu'à passer par Pré-Au-Lard grâce à un passage secret. Et lorsqu'on fait nos mines étonnées pour savoir de quels passages secrets elle veut bien parler, elle rigole. On a franchement pas eu de chance de devenir pote avec une fille aussi intelligente. Foutue Anna qui nous l'a présentée, foutue musique, foutue Teddy, alors je me lève et je les rejoint au milieu puisqu'après tout on a rien à perdre. Devant le regard gris et sceptique que Pace me lance, je hausse les épaules. Et puis, Anna se lève, alors lui aussi, tandis que Louis nous rejoint. On a pas l'air bête, là, tous entassés les uns sur les autres, au milieu de la salle-sur-demande… Mais dans quoi on est en train de se fourrer ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric était une jeune fille comme les autres. Si vous exceptez qu'au moment où moi, pauvre petite auteure en mal d'histoire, j'écris ces mots, elle est, elle, en train de débarquer dans une grande salle pleine à craquer, comme une furie.

Mais reprenons les choses du début :

« Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson était une jeune fille comme les autres, donc. Pas très grande (à son plus grand désespoir, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barre du mètre 68), ni grosse, ni mince, elle avait (et ça, elle en était très, très fière, et en prenait le plus grand soin) une magnifique chevelure peroxydée *, d'où de belles boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Au soleil – c'est-à-dire, l'été (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en Angleterre tout de même !), ses cheveux prenaient des reflets argentés. Si, pour compléter ce portrait, vous rajoutez une peau très légèrement halée, des grands yeux marron chocolat, une « petite bouche ronde » (qu'elle détestait férocement), et un nez en trompette, vous pourrez peut-être visualiser Guélia.

Son caractère ?

Bof, pas grand-chose, en fait. Ou plutôt si : très intelligente, riant beaucoup, parfois rêveuse, et d'autres fois surexcitée, elle s'énervait en riant pour ne pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et avait une facheuse tendance à partir dans ce qu'il est juste d'appeler des « plaidoiries », et assommait son interlocuteur de remarques et d'arguments qui laissaient sans réponses à donner et sans voix,. Par contre, lors de ses très rares crises de fureur, tout le monde dans son périmètre rentrait six pieds sous terre. (Parce que là, elle était vraiment, vraiment terrifiante. Un peu le genre volcan, vous sentez que ça va exploser, vous le sentez, et puis, BAM, d'un coup, l'éruption arrive, et ça détruit tout sur son passage. En général, les gens normaux préfèrent éviter ce genre d'évènement…)

Vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite, de toute façon.

Un micro détail : si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire pulvériser à la façon décrite ci-dessus, vous avez intérêt à l'appeler Teddy. Guélia, elle trouve ça cruche.

A savoir, au cas où vous la côtoierait plus longtemps : elle est d'une maladresse folle.

Un exemple : oh, nous en avons un tout frais, justement !

Zoom sur l'espèce de cinglée qui débarque dans cette Grande Salle...

POV GUELIA.

(Et oh ! Non mais zut, quoi ! POV TEDDY, pas POV GUELIA. Merciiii, gentille petite auteure que j'aime)

Bref.

POV TEDDY, donc.

_D'accord. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois le gène de la maladresse, mais je vous jure, je le trouve, je lui fait manger mon arbre généalogique. Tout cru. La tête en bas, le nez bouché. Ça lui apprendra. _

_Vous voulez savoir ma dernière affiche ? _

_Je vais passer ma septième année à Poudlard, la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie, bla-bla-bla. Non, ne vous trompez pas, ça m'enchante ! Ce vieux château réserve à mon avis pleins de cachette et de secrets que je vais me faire un plaisir de découvrir. Et de beaux garçons, aussi, évidemment ! Mais là, c'est pas franchement ma priorité, les beaux garçons à la brochette. De toute façon, avec la gamelle que je viens de faire, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de ces spécimens n'osera m'adresser la parole avant disons… une bonne dizaine d'années. Sauf que je serais déjà partie de Poudlard depuis neuf ans. Zut. _

_Revenons à nos moutons : _

_Je disais donc, la fameuse gamelle que je viens de faire. _

_Décryptage du langage Teddyen : ce soir, c'était censé être le soir où toute maladresse était bannie de moi. A priori, c'est mission impossible. Un professeur, Professeur Longdubat, m'avait dit qu'il fallait juste que j'attende bien sagement derrière la grande porte, qui menait au réfectoire, grande Salle, ce que vous voulez, « sans toucher à rien, s'il vous plait »,avait-il rajouté les yeux rieurs. Parce que mon ancienne directrice, à Durmstrang, Mme Gryof avait jugé bon de rajouter sur mon dossier « Maladresse : fâcheuse tendance à provoquer des catastrophes » Oui, bon, je crois que c'était après une lettre où elle ne me faisait que des éloges, du genre « élève brillante, agréable, facilités en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Sortilèges & Métamorphoses… etc… ». Tout de même ! Si tout le monde s'est passé le mot que Miss Catastrophe arrive, y'a de la joie. _

_Mot d'ordre : rester près en face de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, puis avancer devant TOUT les élèves jusqu'au bout de la salle, où un vieux chapeau m'attendrait, à priori, bien que je ne vois pas trop comment un chapeau pourrait m'attendre (mais passons…), qui me dira un nom de maison (parmi Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard), et après, je n'aurais qu'à m'asseoir à la table qui applaudira le plus fort. Bon. Ce n'est pas la pendaison, hein ! Sauf que… je suis allergique aux chats (et aux kiwis, soit dit en passant). Et que une espèce de boule de boule orangeasse m'a sauté dessus au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Et que je me suis mise à vouloir m'en débarrasser, (logique) en le frappant, mais que cet idiot m'a grimpé sur la tête (merci sortilège Indécoiffable !). Je pense que là, tout les élèves me regardaient déjà, puisque les portes s'étaient ouvertes… Sauf que je m'en suis pas rendue compte : je toussais comme une folle ( à cause de l'allergie, oui, c'est bien, vous suivez !) et que je suis rentrée dans une armure qui était suspendue là. _

_Armure qui a dégringolé avec moi. Et le chat. Et le tableau qui était derrière l'armure. Donc, là, ça a fait un bruit d'apocalyse. En plus, personne ne parlait. TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDAIT DANS UN SILENCE RELIGIEUX. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée, par terre, allongée sur une armure, sous un tableau, et avec une boule de poil complètement tétanisé qui était logé sur ma tête. Devant le directeur – Sam Bograde, inventeur de pleins de potions que j'adore, ancienne idole des femmes. Youpee… _

POV JAMES POTTER (deuxième du nom).

**Il faut que quelqu'un me dise **_**ce qui vient d'entrer dans cette salle.**_** C'est quoi ? Encore une farce de Bograde ? **

**« Hey, James, si c'est la nouvelle, ça nous fait une cible en plus, non ? » me dit Tom Dubois (mon meilleur ami) en me donnant un sacré coup de coude dans les côtes. Heureusement, je suis attrapeur. Donc, j'ai la musculature de dieu Grec qui va avec. Et la beauté – même si ça, je le dois plus à mon père, à ma mère et à mes aïeux qu'au Quiddich. Demandez aux filles de Poudlard : je suis BEAU. Et Tom aussi.**

**Papa m'a dit que nous lui faisons penser à Grand-père et à Sirius (qu'on pourrait presque appeler grand-père aussi, en fait). Il parait qu'ils étaient aussi tombeurs que nous deux. Si leur palmarès de conquêtes était aussi impressionant que le mien, et que celui de Tom, Louis et Pace, alors oui, je pense que nous sommes leur réincarnation. **

**Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah, ouais… La furie. Qui est une fille. Avec des cheveux blancs. (pas blonds clairs comme Pace, non non, BLANCS ). Toute rouge. **

**Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si je venais de me taper l'affiche comme elle vient de le faire, j'irais me pendre. Ou un truc comme ça, on s'en fout, en fait, puisque j'évite en général de me fourrer dans des situations pareilles.**

**Ok. La fille vient d'arriver devant le Choixpeau. Elle va sûrement aller à Poufsouffle. Mais pas à Gryffondor, ou à Serpentard. Ni assez courageuse, ni assez fière, d'après ce que j'en juge. **

**Je parie Serdaigle, option Gryffondor, me lance Tom. **

**Poufsouffle, et il me reste que l'option Serpentard, répondis-je.**

**Ça, c'est une de nos plus vieilles traditions : quand il y a une nouvelle, potable, on fait un pari sur sa maison : celui qui remporte, remporte la fille. **

**En fait, avec Tom, on a plein de traditions comme ça… On a pleins de point commun, à vrai dire : on est beau (mais totalement différent : il est chatain aux yeux bleus, alors que moi je suis brun, des cheveux toujours en bataille, hérités de mon grand père, et des yeux dorés. Par contre, niveau physique, on est aussi bien gaulés l'un que l'autre : le Quiddich, ça aide forcément…). Bref. Ça fait sept ans que je connais Tom Dubois**, qui est gardien, et six que je connais Louis Uflot, un français qui nous est arrivé tout droit de Paris. A la base, quand il est arrivé, Tom et moi, on a eu un gros « beug » : toutes les filles en raffolaient. On allait perdre notre place de beaux gosses, et ça, c'était juste pas possible. **

**En plus, il a eu la mauvaise idée de choisir en meilleur pote un Serpentard, (même si ça, je m'en fiche, puisque maintenant qu'Albus est à Serpentard…) Pace Greengrass, le NEVEU de Malfoy. Ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment embêtant. Pendant toute la deuxième et la troisième année, on s'est menée une guerre terrible (c'était trop fou, en fait), et on a finit par devenir archi pote. Ils sont tout les deux à Serpentard, Tom et moi à Gryffondor, et à nous quatre, aucune fille au monde ne peut nous résister. C'est physiquement pas possible. Même si à moi tout seul, aucune fille ne peut me résister. A priori, y en a quand même qui aiment les grand blonds aux yeux gris (Pace), à l'air frigide mais aux abdos d'aciers, et les métis discrets aux cheveux bouclés cuivre, aux iris noir ébène. Et à la carrure de… comment ils appellent ça, les moldus, déjà ? Rugbyman, je crois. (Tante Hermione nous a fait voir un match, c'est assez idiot, comme sport, en fait : par rapport au Quidditch…)**

**On est donc Tom Dubois, Louis Uflot, Pace Greengrass et James Sirius Potter les **_**Maraudeurs de temps modernes,**_** comme dit Papa. Qui nous a refilé en douce (si maman le découvre, elle nous tue tous au Chauve-Furie) sa cape d'Invisibilité, et la Carte du Maraudeur. **

**Bon, stop ma vie, laissons place à Miss Catastrophe… **

**Ok… Alors Miss Catastrophe met le Choixpeaux sur ses cheveux **_**blancs**_** (qui ne sont pas décoiffés, alors que se prendre un chat, une toile et une armure sur la tronche, ça doit pas franchement faire du bien –les filles m'épateront toujours). **

**Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le mettre sur sa tête, le Directeur – Bograde, lui prend la main, la tourne vers nous, et la présente ( et bizarrement, elle est beaucoup moins rouge que tout à l'heure) :**

**Mademoiselle Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric, bienvenue à Poudlard !**

**Gros beug. D'accord, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Albus **_**Severus**_**, et je m'appelle même James **_**Siruis**_**. Mais excusez moi, **_**Guélia Teddy Franscesca **_**je sais plus quoi, c'est assez énorme. Il y a un grand silence interloqué : et puis soudainement, cassant le calme, Tom éclate de rire, (vu le regard que lui lance Miss Catastrophe, ça doit pas lui plaire) et j'entend Louis et Pace faire pareil. Et bientôt, tout le monde laisse éclater sa joie. On a une nouvelle au nom trop chelou, qui arrive, casse la moitié du château : ça promet ! **

POV TEDDY

_Oh, je vais le tuer. Je vais TOUS les tuer. Oui, mon nom à rallonge sort de l'ordinaire. Oui, je suis maladroite. _

_Et pour qui il se prend, ce type, là, châtain-yeux clairs- un mètre quatre-vingt dix ? Je crois qu'il s'appelle Tom machin chose, j'ai entendu l'autre type brun et pas coiffé l'appeler comme ça tout à l'heure. Ils était même avec les mecs de la table des Serpentards. Ok. Il faut reconnaitre qu'ils sont canons. C'est juste dommage que ça soit ce Tom qui ait éclaté de rire le premier : j'ai déjà une dent contre lui. Non mais oh ! _

_Il est idiot, ce directeur ? Je vais prendre les choses en main. _

_Teddy Gerson, je chuchote, tout le monde m'appelle Teddy Gerson. _

_Sourire max Fresh du directeur : _

_Très bien. Du calme, mes enfants, donc, je disais que Teddy Gerson, puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, va vous rejoindre cette année. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil comme il se doit, et de l'intégrer très vite dans vos groupes d'amis… Merci, mes enfants. Place… AU CHOIXPEAUX ! _

_Il vient d'annoncer le truc pourri comme s'il s'agissait des Beatles, ou c'est moi ?_

_Bref. On me pose cette loque sur ma tête. J'ai la très, très bizarre impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me parle à l'interieur. Sors de ce corps, Satan !_

_Pour information, demoiselle, je ne suis pas Satan, mais le Choixpeau. Et vous dites encore une fois vieille loque, je vous envoie aux cuisines, c'est compris ? _

_Oui, oui… Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce boulot ?_

_Taisez vous deux minutes, Guélia. Merci._

_TEDDY, BON SANG. Je suis TEDDY. _

_GRYFFONDOR ! J'entend hurler. _

_« La table qui applaudit le plus fort, la table qui applaudit le plus fort… » La grosse blague. _

_Au hasart, je vais à une certaine table. _

_Et merde. Vu la tête que font les élèves, je me suis plantée de table. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ramassant le peu de fierté qui me reste – à vrai dire, il n'en reste plus, mais comme on dit « la bave du crapaud n'atteind pas la blanche colombe ». Sauf que bon, en « blanche colombe », ya mieux. Bref. Je me lève et m'asseois, enfin, hallelujah, louons Merlin, à la bonne table. _

**POV JAMES**

**Gryffondor, donc. Teddy machin est donc pour Tom. Attendez… GRYFFONDOR ? Ma maison à moi ? Mais on va avoir de sérieux soucis, là.. Si Miss Cata déclenche un cataclysme comme ça tous les jours, on risque de finir tous sur Mars, ou bien dans la Salle Commune en feu ou quelque chose du genre… L'année va être mouvementée. Je suis pressé de voir comment Tom va se débrouiller, mais surtout ce que vont en dire Pace et Louis. Une réunion des Quatre ne serait pas de refus : en plus, il faut que je leur raconte mes vacances de folie, et la jolie Juliet que j'ai rencontrée à Madagascar. Mais là tout de suite, place au buffet. Un aussi beau corps doit être nourrit comme il se doit ! **

POV TEDDY

_Et et et, Teddy, par ici ! me crie une voix de fille, au bout de la table Gryffondor. _

_Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est, la personne qui m'a invitée à les rejoindre a déjà beaucoup d'estime dans mon cœur : je ne vais pas passer le reste du repas toute seule… et elle non plus ! ( bah oui, elle était un peu toute seule au bout, en fait.)_

_C'est bon, je suis assise. La fille est plus petite que moi(déjà que je ne suis pas très grande…) – elle doit frôler le mètre soixante, je pense. Bon, jusque là, elle n'a rien d'anormal. Elle est mince, avec des « formes où il faut » comme dirait mon grand-père en parlant de Marilyn Monro. Je suppose que si j'étais un mec, je dirais qu'elle est « super bien gaulée ». Donc elle a un corps comme vous et moi – deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, quoi ! Elle a des cheveux bruns, et raides qu'elle s'est attaché en une tresse sur le coté, et a mis un serre-tête en faux-or, qui reprèsente des fleurs, auquel elle a justement accroché une fausse fleur rose pâle. C'est très beau. Elle a des yeux qui troublent au départ : son iris droit est bleu alors que son iris gauche est vert. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des yeux pairs. Ses lèvres sont super rouges, un peu comme Blanche-Neige. Comme c'est le premier jour, ils n'ont pas l'obligation de porter l'uniforme, et elle est habillée d'un grand t-shirt de mec blanc (sous lequel elle a mis des collants noirs opaques) avec une photo de Jonh Lennon disant «Let it be… » La fille porte aussi des noir qu'elle a customisé en faisant des dessins roses fluos._

_Donc bon elle a son style, quoi. Ses yeux, par contre, détonnent beaucoup. C'est très étrange d'être regardée avec des pupilles comme ça._

_Bon, faut que j'arrête de l'observer aussi fixement, parce que je dois avoir le regard d'un piranha qui observe sa proie avant de la dévorer. _

_Oh, merci beaucoup ! je m'écrie une fois assise. _

_De rien. Je m'appelle Anna Harrison. Enchantée ! me répond bah… Anna, en me tendant la main, main que je sers volontiers. Tu m'as vraiment faite rire, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une entrée comme ça. _

_Je grimace. _

_C'était si catastrophique que ça ? _

_Elle rigole. _

_J'ai trouvé ça marrant, t'inquiète pas. Au moins, tout le monde saura qui tu es… Surtout avec tes cheveux. C'est… Wahou !_

_Je savais bien qu'on allait me faire des remarques dessus., je grimace. _

_Anna grimace à son tour :_

_Désolée… Mais j'ai rarement vu des cheveux comme ça. Je vais te poser la question que tout le monde doit te poser, mais c'est naturel, ou bien… ?_

_la base, en fait, mes cheveux sont châtain comme le type qui s'est moqué de moi –je lui montre le mec qui est assis à coté du décoiffé. Et puis, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le film « Alice au pays des merveilles »… _

_Tu connais Alice au Pays des merveilles ? Je pensais être la seule sorcière du monde à le connaitre, ce film ! _

_Ça nous fait un point commun, je remarque. Donc bref, je disais que dans Alice au pays des merveilles, tu vois la Reine Blanche ? C'est Anne Hathaway qui la joue, tu te rappelle ? _

_Anna acquiesce. _

_Et bah, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des cheveux comme elle. Je me suis plantée de formule, et maintenant, je peux plus les changer. Donc bon, je les ait laissé comme ça. Je peux te dire que ma mère, elle, elle a pas adoré du tout… Sauf que quand elle a essayé de me les changer, la couleur qu'elle m'avait posée a littéralement été avalée par celle de mes cheveux, et ils n'en ont été que plus blancs. Mon père a trouvé ça plutôt marrant, et il a bien voulu que je les laisse. Toi, c'est comment, ta famille ?_

_Bah, mon père, je le vois jamais, il est directeur de je sais plus quel truc, alors il voyage souvent. Et puis, vu qu'il est Cracmol, il passe la majeur partie de son temps dans le monde Moldu. Ma mère l'est d'ailleurs, Moldue, et j'ai deux petits frères jumeaux qui sont sorciers, et qui mènent la vie dure à mes parents : ils ne savent pas encore contrôler leur magie. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _

_Non… Enfin à moitié. Mes parents ont divorcé il y a trois ans, ma mère s'est mis avec son amant et ils ont eu un bébé. Mon père, il a très mal pris que ma mère l'ait trompé et tout le patatra, alors il a commencé à avoir pleins de copines différentes. Cette année, avec Papa, on a déménagé à Londres. Avant, on habitait en Allemagne, mais j'allais à Durmstrang, me demande pas pourquoi. Et voilà ! _

_Et voilà, répète Anna. Bah c'est mouvementé, dis moi ! Je sais que tu vas finir par me le demander, comme tout le monde, alors je préfère anticiper : ce sont mes vrais yeux, je ne porte pas de lentilles. Toute la famille du côté de mon père les as comme ça, donc c'est facile à prouver ! _

_Je me met à rigoler. Elle a raison, je lui aurai posé la question. Je sens qu'Anna et moi, on va bien s'entendre… _

**POV James**

**C'est bon les gars, le buffet est apparu, l'année peut commencer ! Il était temps, j'ai juste une faim de loup. Tom est tout fier d'avoir obtenu la nouvelle mais je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce que, vu comment elle l'a regardé quand il a commencé à rire, ça va pas être de la tarte !**

**Tom, tu compte t'y prendre comment pour avoir Teddy ? **

**Teddy ? Ah, tu veux dire, la nouvelle ? Bah… Je vais faire comme d'hab. **

**Mais t'as réalisé qu'elle avait une dent contre toi ? Tu t'es un peu fichu de sa gueule ouvertement ! **

**Ouais… ça va lui passer. Et puis, j'en ai vu d'autre, me répond Tom avec un clin d'œil. **

**Je rigole : pour en avoir vu d'autre, il en a vu d'autre, ça oui ! **

**Et toi, James, tu vas te faire qui, prochainement ? **

**On est interrompu par l'arrivée de Jane-Mary, une rousse aux atouts féminins très prononcés. **

**T'as ta réponse, Tommy, je répond à mon meilleur ami. **

**Comprenant le message, il se tourne vers son voisin de table, en l'occurrence Hugo (mon cousin), batteur de notre équipe, et nous laisse, moi et Jane-Mary discuter ensemble. Enfin, discuter… C'est un bien grand mot. Se regarder, lui faire des regards charmeurs et des compliments parfois mensongers, disons. Je suis méchant, en fait : pour une fille, Jane est cool. C'est le genre de fille que vous pouvez embrasser, et qui ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elle non plus. Elle est assez sympa, en plus. Mais il y a des moments où, bah… on a pas envie de discuter avec elle, mais de faire d'autre chose, vous me suivez ? **

**T'as fait quoi de tes vacances, James ? me demande d'ailleurs Jane. **

**Tom, Louis et moi, on était invité chez Pace, dans son manoir, et puis on allés avec toute la famille à Madagascar. C'était fou ! Et toi ?**

**Boh, on a fait une croisière avec mon père et ma mère… C'était d'un chiant… C'est bon, j'ai 16 ans, je peux partir avec des amis pendant deux mois sans que ça fasse un drame ! **

**Tu devrais pas dire ça. La famille, c'est important, aussi ! **

**Franchement, je crois pas, non.**

**Ah. Pour moi, si. Enfin bref. **

**Dis moi, Jane, ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ? **

**Rendez vous dans ton lit à une heure, ça te va ? **

**Oui, Jane-Mary comprend très vite les messages. **

**C'est parfait. **

POV exterieur

Mes enfants, mes enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plait !

Dans la grande salle, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler un à un à l'appel de Bograde, leur directeur.

Merci. J'espère que le repas vous a plu – vu l'état de vos assiettes et de vos tables, je n'en doute pas. Vos préfets vont vous mener à vos maisons respectives, pour les premières, deuxiemes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Les sixièmes sont autorisées à veiller pendant une demi-heure, et les septièmes pendant une heure hors de votre maison, puis retour dans vos chambres, sans faire d'histoires, c'est bien clair ? Sur vos lits, vous trouverez vos affaires et vos emplois du temps. Ils seront effectifs dès demain matin. Bonne soirée !

Non mais oh, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu ! ça sert à rien de pousser, on va tous sortir, hein ! s'exclama Teddy, après s'être violemment faite pousser par un garçon qui mesurait environ une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

Le garçon en question se retourna et Teddy pu reconnaitre le « Tom » qui s'était fichu d'elle lors de sa Répartition.

Oh, Teddy, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir bousculée. Je m'appelle Tom Dubois, bienvenue à Gryffondor. C'est cool que tu sois dans notre maison, ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ah, salut, Anna ! Comment tu vas ?

Anna, qui se tenait juste à côté de Teddy, lui sauta littéralement au coup et Tom la vit voltiger dans les airs.

Très bien… Bon, à priori, Teddy, je n'ai pas à faire les présentations : c'est Tom, Gryffondor, dans la même promo que nous, et mon meilleur ami par la même occasion, dit dans un sourire Anna toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

Enchanté, répéta Tom, un sourire Max White collé au visage.

« Oui, d'accord, il est canon. Mais merde, quoi ! »

Pas enchantée du tout, grimaça Teddy.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, loin de rebuter le jeune homme, celui-ci se mit à rire, accompagné d'Anna.

Et bien, dites-moi, on s'amuse, par ici ! Anna, tu nous présente pas ? s'exclamèrent trois jeunes hommes arrivés devant eux.

Oh, salut les garçons, je vous avais pas vus ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Teddy, voici Pace Greengrass, le blond qui fait mon double en taille, Louis Uflot, le métis qui fait mon double en largeur. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard, et James Potter, le brun, qui fait mon double en intelligence, et qui est avec nous chez les rouge et or.

J'aurais probablement oublié vos noms dans quelques minutes, mais enchantée.

Sourires.

Ah, parce que, eux, tu es enchantée de les connaître ? Merci bien, la titilla Tom en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Je crois que le premier à s'être fichu de moi, c'est toi, pas tes potes. Alors oui, je suis enchantée de les connaitre EUX, mais pas toi.

Euh, Teddy, on va aller voir comment son les dortoirs, d'accord ? coupa Anna pour calmer l'atmosphère. On vous rejoint après, les garçons.

Elles prirent congés de la petite bande, qui s'étaient mis à rire après la tirade de Teddy. Mais avant de partir, la jeune fille pu voir le regard de glace que jeta le blond Pace à Anna.

Dis, Anna, est ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, les garçons ? Genre « je vais vous manger tout cru une fois que vous serez tombée sous mon charme » ?

Franchement ? Oui. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc : ces garçons là sont adorables, si t'arrive à ne pas tomber sous le charme de l'un d'entre eux. Parce que sinon, t'es dans une sacrée galère, je te préviens. Et puis, évites de te mettre Tom à dos… C'est un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard, mais c'est surtout un de mes meilleurs amis, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs… Ça me dérangerait pas mal que tu vois pas à quel point il est génial. Apprend à le connaitre, tu pourras le détester après, d'accord ? En plus, je traine beaucoup avec eux, ça serai bête qu'à cause de vos disputes on ne puisse pas rester ensemble !

Teddy enregistra toutes ces informations d'un coup

« - Très bien. Alors : Tom = beau gosse duquel on ne doit pas tomber amoureuse… Donc ça sous entend briseur de cœur. Sauf qu'on ne doit pas non plus se le mettre à dos, c'est bien ça ? Et si on arrive à faire ce miracle, on découvre un type super. En plus, c'est ta bande de potes, et tu es, à priori, la seule fille qui arrive à trainer avec eux sans craquer complètement pour l'un d'eux. »

A cette dernière phrase, Anna rougit mais enchaina sans faire de remarques :

Exactement. Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois !

Et toi, tes relations avec eux, c'est quoi ? Parce que Pace t'as jeté un regard qui t'aurais tué sur place s'il avait pu.

Anna rougit d'un coup, et plissa son nez d'une drôle de manière.

Bah… ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je connais les garçons, parce que je suis arrivée en troisième année – j'ai été à Salem, aux Etats-Unis. On va dire que pendant un moment, Pace m'a _voulue_.( Teddy remarqua le ton amer qu'Anna avait utilisé, et le fait que les yeux pairs de la jeune fille s'étaient voilés d'elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi). Avec Pace disons que ça s'est fini tout seul, et maintenant, je peux dire que ce sont les amis avec lesquels je passe tout mon temps – à vrai dire, on passe à peu près toute notre vie ensemble… D'où le fait que je ne sois pas amie avec beaucoup de filles ici, parce que je préfère rester avec des mecs . D'ailleurs, se stoppa t'elle brusquement, si tu ne veux pas trainer avec moi mais avec Jane-Mary Jacobs ou Ella Parkinson, fais comme tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne te force à rien.

Comme Teddy n'avait pas spécialement l'air enthousiaste de la laisser pour des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Anna continua :

Et puis, tu sais, les garçons, ont un groupe de musique… Enfin un groupe. C'est exagéré de dire ça, mais disons qu'ils jouent ensemble. Je leur compose la musique, pas les paroles, que l'air !, et soient ils la jouent, soit ils font des reprises. Je les aide un peu, je leur donne mon avis… En fait, continua- t'elle en riant, je suis un peu leur groupie !

Teddy était stupéfaite.

Mais ils s'entrainent ici, à Poudlard ? Et ils jouent quoi ? Ils ont un nom ?

Tu sais, c'est pas un truc énorme ce qu'ils font, ils ont même pas de nom encore. Les garçons jouent plutôt du rock, ou de l'alternative… Enfin des truc comme ça. Et puis, chuchota Anna, pour s'entrainer, ils ont une salle _secrète : _ je t'assure qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac !

Comme Anna avait fini de faire visiter la tour des Gryffondor à Teddy, elle lui proposa de rejoindre les garçons dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais la brune, fatiguée, déclina la proposition : elle n'avait pas très envie de s'incruster au milieu de ces amis, et puis, elle était réellement exténuée.

« Tant pis… Fait de beaux rêves, Teddy ! »

* Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, « peroxydé » signifie avoir des cheveux blancs (pas comme les vieux, hein, en général c'est des jeunes qui se décolorent les cheveux. Si vous connaissez LOL, comme De Peyrfite. (aouch, problème d'orthographe… Désolée…)

** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est le fils d'Olivier Dubois ! (et d'Angelina Jonhson, mais ça, vous étiez pas obligé de le savoir, c'est dans ma tête que je l'imagine ainsi !)

DEUX

_Lendemain, vers 9h, couloir près de la salle de Sortilèges._

Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et son estomac grondait sourdement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du corridor, se souvenant qu'elle avait une barre de céréales dans son sac et fouillait à l'intérieur lorsqu'un garçon lui rentra dedans, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

POV Teddy

_Et merdeeee. _

_Voilà comment on pourrait résumer ma vie, en fait. Il est neuf heure du matin, j'ai raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me suis perdue dans Poudlard, et quand, fêtons Merlin !, j'ai enfin trouvé le bon batiment, un inconnu (comme à peu près tout le monde m'est inconnu ici, ça va pas franchement m'aider sur l'indentité de mon… bousculeur. Ou MA bousculEUSE, remarque. Ouais mais non, une fille n'aurait pas des mains de cette taille et ne me soulèverai pas littéralement de terre pour me mettre debout. Donc MON bousculeur.), bref, quand un inconnu me rentre littéralement dedans. Ah, sauf si c'est moi, qui lui est rentré dedans. _

_Excuse-moi, Guélia. _

_Pas de soucis. Par contre, si tu veux bien m'appeler Teddy… Pace, c'est bien ça ? , je répond à mon inconnu dans un sourire. (inconnu qui ne l'est finalement pas tant, c'est Pace Greengrass, le pote de Tom-le-moqueur, et de toute la bande d'Anna.) _

_Il vient de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui veut surement dire « si tu veux, je m'en tape complètement ». _

_Ma conscience vient de me dire qu'il faut que je sois sociable et que je trouve un truc à lui dire. _

_On a cours ensemble, ce matin ? _

_Ce type a un regard qui gèlerai sur place une pizza sortant d'un four. _

_Oui._

_Dis, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es en mode glaçon ou c'est ton attitude avec tout le monde ? _

_Je peux clairement voir que ma question le fait hésiter entre l'agacement et le rire. Autant lui faciliter le travail : _

_C'est bon, Pace, t'as le droit de sourire, je vais pas te manger. En plus, je suis sure que t'es beaucoup mieux quand t'es joyeux que quand tu fais cette tête d'enterrement… Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es censé être un des mecs canons de Poudlard, non ? _

_Bim, dans le mil. Je _savais_ qu'en titillant son égo, il finirait par tomber dans le panneau et sourire. Pas très fut-fut, le mec. Il fait à présent un sourire en coin super cool. _

_Tu sais que t'es super-lourde, quand tu veux, _Guélia ? _me répond-il en insistant sur mon prénom. Mais je dois avouer que jouer sur le fait que je suis canon, et penser que j'ai un égo surdimensionné donc que j'allais tout faire pour te prouver que je suis beau, c'était plutôt intelligent. _

_Sauf que tu viens de dire en une seule phrase « je suis canon » et « je suis beau », donc si, je pense que ton égo est plutôt confortable. _

_Il émet un petit rire, et ce type congélateur a un rire communicatif aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, alors je me met à sourire aussi. On parle un peu, et il m'explique que son air congélateur lui « donne un charme », il « en est certain », que normalement les filles sont attirée, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire. Et puis que dans sa famille, de toute façon, on évite de montrer sa joie et on se doit de garder un masque ne reflétant pas ses sentiments – ce qui me fait beaucoup moins rire. Je lui dit que j'ai toujours trouvé les habitudes des Sang-Purs contraignantes et qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux sans toute cette parade qu'ils s'imposent. Mais que ça leur donne une certaine classe tout de même, quoique que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être classe si on est pas heureux. Il aquiesce et me dit qu'il proposera cet argument à son père la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Il me demande comment est ma famille. J'aimerai bien lui répondre que c'est le bordel, et que mon père est à moitié cinglé depuis que ma mère l'a quitté, sauf que… l'on vient d'arriver dans la salle, et qu'il est 9 heures 05. Donc qu'on est en retard. Merlin, je suis en retard au premier cour de toute l'année de toute ma vie à Poudlard. GE-NI-AL. _

_Monsieur Greengrass, allez vous assoir, et taisez vous, je ne vous félicite pas. (le professeur, un homme à l'allure démodée et aux rouflaquettes rousses, regarde sur sa fiche pour retrouver mon nom) Gerson, bravo. Pour un premier cour, c'est du joli. On va voir si votre niveau en combat est au même niveau que votre ponctualité, c'est-à-dire nul. Posez vos affaires et approchez. _

_Dieu merci, Anna m'a gardé une place à coté d'elle et je vois Pace mettre ses affaires à coté de celles de Louis, je crois. (Anna est aujourd'hui en uniforme, certes. Mais elle a toujours ses Dr. Martens noir et roses fluo...) Le cœur battant, je m'avance au centre de la salle, où un grand cercle a été tracé. A l'interieur de celui-ci, il y a pleins de points et de signes plus ou moins brillants. James est en train de faire une blague à Anna, qui se met à rire. Seulement, le prof a vu James, et celui-ci doit venir me rejoindre. Attendez deux secondes… Il va falloir que je me batte contre lui ?_

_Gerson, Potter. Vous êtes dans un cercle, qui vous protègera des sorts. Quels qu'ils soient, il ne vous feront aucun mal, mais réduiront simplement l'énergie magique de l'autre selon leur type et leur intensité. Lorsque l'un de vous n'aura plus d'énergie, le cercle l'éjectera. Compris ?_

**POV James S.P**

**Un combat contre Miss Catastrophe ? J'ai bien peur de finir assommé par une baleine ou arrosé par un tsunami. Mais bon, nous verrons. Peut être au fond que la petite nouvelle n'est pas si stupide qu'elle en a l'air ? Je vais commencer doucement, il faut que j'évalue la compétence de Teddy. Faudrait pas la faire perdre au premier sort, la pauvre. Elle me fait un peu de peine. Je sais pas ce que Pace pense d'elle, ils étaient en retard ensemble… Note à moi-même : demander à Pace ce qu'il faisait avec Miss Catastrophe. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le combat. **

**Furunculis !**

**Ouh, la Cata est bien plus forte que ce qu'il n'y parait. J'ai pu sentir la force de son bouclier. Elle rejette sa chevelure en arrière, et s'exclame en riant :**

**C'est donc ce genre de sortilèges que vous utilisez en duels ? Puis-je en utiliser des plus forts ou non ? **

**Le prof fait un signe de tête affirmatif. **

**Pas des Sortilèges Impardonnables, nous aurons d'autres séances pour ceux là, mais les autres, oui. **

**Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire, encore ? **

**Sanis Estomacum.**

**Je n'avais jamais entendu ce sort, et c'est plutôt drôle la sensation que j'ai lorsque le jet de magie réussit à m'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que je fais une descente en montagne russe, mon ventre me chatouille et j'ai une légère envie de vomir. **

**Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que ton sort m'aurait fait, en dehors du cercle ?**

**Le prof répond à sa place, alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage de la Cata.**

**Il vous aurait retourné littéralement l'interieur de votre ventre, vous aurait mis sans dessus dessous. Votre estomac, votre intestin et tout le reste auraient été… secoués comme dans un milk-shake… Enfin vous aurez compris. Pas très agréable, croyez moi.**

**Je déglutit. Pas très agréable, en effet. A mon tour…**

**TEDDY A GAGNE. J'en ai pris un coup mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle me surpasse sur le point de vue diversité des sortilèges. Faut que je lui demande conseil, à cette fille, niveau boulot elle a l'air finalement plutôt ouf. D'ailleurs, elle est là avec Anna et Tom (qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier énormément lors des présentations hier soir) , en cours de Potions. Par contre, avec Anna, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut essayer de faire ami-ami avec la Cata, parce qu'une fois qu'Anna prend quelqu'un d'amitié, c'est pour la vie. Remarque, j'en sais rien, elle a pas vraiment d'amie fille. Mais elle nous a nous, et je suppose qu'elle est vachement trop contente de ça. J'aimerai bien m'avoir pour ami, en fait ! (JE RIGOOOOLE. Oui oui, c'était pourri comme blague, mais s'en était une. Je suis pas si imbu de moi que ça. Rolala, souriez un peu… )**

**James ! m'interpelle Anna**

**Je m'approche (Anna a vraiment un don pour faire des coiffures et des tenues déjantées. Elle a de la chance d'être belle et que ça lui aille bien, parce que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être foireux.) et on commence à parler : le prof est en retard comme d'habitude. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps entre les cours, autant en profiter ! Soudain, Anna lance : **

**Tu sais que Teddy écrit des chansons ? Enfin, juste les textes, pas la musique. **

**Je lève un sourcil : où veut-elle en venir ? Je remarque que la Cata se mord la lèvre et qu'elle à l'air assez gênée. **

**Et bien, si on s'y met toutes les deux, on peut vous les écrire, vos chansons ! Je fais l'air, elle les paroles, et c'est bon, vous les avez, vos compos ! **

**Tom et moi on se regarde, sceptiques. **

**Non mais déjà, Anna, il faut que tu te rappelles qu'on est pas des pros, on joue juste comme ça, de temps en temps, c'est pas la folie furieuse, hein ! Et puis, elle écrit, c'est bien, mais si ça se trouve, ses textes sont nuls, à Miss Cata ! **

**Je lui donne brusquement une grande tape sur le dos. Tom devrait apprendre à se taire, vraiment. Teddy relève la tête à l'évocation de ce surnom, et de la pique lancée sur ses textes. Elle se mordille encore plus la lèvre –qui va finir par saigner, elle devrait arrêter. Ses yeux brillent de colère mais elle déclare la voix calme (je l'admire un peu, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurai mis un poing à Tom… Mais vu le gabarit de Teddy, qui fait plus d' une tête de moins que Tommy, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas fait mal.) :**

**En fait, je suis d'accord avec Tom. Vous n'avez aucune idée de si mes textes sont bien ou pas, alors si vous voulez, ce soir, je vous en apporte un ! Comme ça, vous pourrez voir s'ils vous convient ou pas. Perso, je n'ai rien à perdre. **

**Anna est très enthousiaste et nous offre un de ses sourires reconnaissants dont elle a le secret. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, de toute façon… Comme dit la Catastrophe, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais derrière le sourire d'Anna, on sent bien qu'elle nous dit « faites gaffe à ce que vous allez lui dire, mes cocos… »**

POV exterieur

Le Professeur Finch avait demandé ce jour là une potion particulièrement compliquée à réaliser : il ne comptait pas épargner les 7e année, qui avaient les ASPICS à passer en fin d'année. Autant attaquer tout de suite le programme conséquent qu'il avait à leur enseigner. Le professeur Finch circulait entre les tables en faisant des remarques à tous les élèves.

Harrisson, Gerson, c'est bien. Coupez votre Tilleul mordoré plus fin si vous voulez avoir une potion plus efficace.

Potter, il faut _hacher_ les racines, pas en faire de la soupe. Dubois, dépêchez vous !

_« Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait des progrès en Potions, pendant l'été… Mes cours n'auront pas été vains… » _pensa le professeur à la fin de son cours. Mais au moment où il allait féliciter ses élèves, le chaudron de Dubois explosa à la figure de celui-ci, qui devint soudain bleu turquoise et se vit pousser des oreilles d'éléphant. Le professeur soupira. Il garderait ses compliments pour un autre jour.

Sortie du cour de Potion :

Teddy, Teddy !

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et ses étranges cheveux blancs virevoltèrent devant Tom qui se trouvait juste derrière, et qui avait repris son aspect normal. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, accompagnée d'Anna. En effet, celui-ci avait gardé les lèvres bleutées de sa transformation éclair.

C'était toi, Teddy ! J'en étais sur ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de Tom… s'écria James.

Devant l'air faussement angélique de la jeune fille, il finit par avouer qu'il avait trouvé le nouveau Tom très canon.

Anna, et toi, tu es sa complice et tu fais des vilains tours à tes vieux potes ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea, l'air faussement contrarié, Tom.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répondit l'interpellée, alors que ses yeux bleu et vert brillaient de joie.

Oh, bien sur, j'aurai pu faire un mauvais geste et faire tomber quelque chose dans la potion… continua Teddy. Vous savez bien que je suis une vraie _Miss Catastrophe… _

Teddy fit un grand sourire victorieux, et à partir de ce moment là, la hache de guerre fut enterrée entre Tom et elle.

**POV James **

**Je crois que j'aime bien Teddy, finalement. On a trainé avec elle aujourd'hui– on en aurait été obligé, de toute façon, puisqu'elle et Anna ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Et, après la farce qu'elle a faite à Tom, je dois avouer qu'elle a gagné mon estime. Il faut avoir du cran, tout de même, pour faire un tour de cet acabit à un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard le lendemain même de son arrivée ! Donc elle est plutôt cool. On verra ce que donnent ses textes, ce soir. Ils seront peut-être à vomir ! Mais ils seront probablement mieux que les miens. (de toute façon, à part faire des vers sur mon amour pour le jus de Cramberries…). Et puis, tout compte fait, j'adore la couleur de ses cheveux, même si c'est bizarre avec les yeux bleu et vert d'Anna, elle font la paire ! Ça me rend un peu mal quand même, ce pari que j'ai fait avec Tom, du coup. Remarque, ce n'est absolument pas contre Teddy : à vrai dire, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance car la cible aurait pu être n'importe qui, une première année comme une prof. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.**

_**Flash Back.**_

Petit déjeuner.

Tom, James, Pace, Louis et Anna à une table. Louis, Pace et Anna parlent, alors que Tom et James se sont un peu mis à l'écart pour discuter. Tom pour énerver James lui dit qu'il est le premier dans le classement des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et que ça signifie qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. James en profite pour lui lancer le défi de sortir avec la première fille dont il entendra le nom aujourd'hui, qu'il l'aime ou pas, avec un délai de deux mois, et pour deux mois. Tom accepte sur l'instant, mais fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester autant de temps, à savoir deux mois, avec la même fille. Tant pis, la fierté passe avant tout. Ils se rapprochent de Pace, Louis et Anna, et soudain celle-ci s'exclame : « Merlin ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Teddy qu'on n'était pas dans la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps ! ». Teddy. C'est donc la nouvelle cible de Tom, comme le lui fait remarquer James. Celui-ci grimace. Il n'aime pas beaucoup la « Cata », comme il la surnomme, et celle-ci n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur non plus. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne cèderait devant James. Très bien, il sortira avec Teddy, pour laquelle il n'aura probablement pas de sentiment – ce qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de savoir. Afin de ne blesser personne, il est décidé que seuls Louis et Pace seront mis au courant… Les dés sont jetés. Advienne que pourra !

TROIS

_POV Teddy_

_Déjà deux semaine de terminées ici… Que le temps passe vite ! A vrai dire, cette semaine, je suis principalement (pour ne pas dire exclusivement) restée avec James, Tom, Anna, Pace et Louis. Et ces gens là sont vraiment sympas. Bien sur, les garçons sont un peu imbus d'eux même, et Tom a changé déjà deux fois de copines. Bien sur, je me trompe de prénoms sur ces filles là à chaque fois. Bien évidemment aussi, mais je m'en doutais depuis déjà un moment, Anna ne me fera jamais avaler que tout est terminé entre elle et Pace. Il suffit de les voir côte à côte ! Et enfin, bien sur qu'ils continuent à m'appeler Miss Cata. (Histoire que vous appreniez quelque chose : se prendre la porte d'une armoire dans la tête et jurer parce que ça fait quand même un peu mal, en bulgare, la baguette à la main : ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça provoque une crise d'éternuement, qui dure vingt minutes, le temps de trouver le contre sort). Le chocolat chaud est une tuerie, en plus. Anna préfère le thé –ce que je ne comprend pas : c'est dégueulasse ! Je vois Pace et Louis arriver et se mettre à notre table de petit déjeuner. Pace se met à coté d'Anna, qui fronce les sourcils – qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'il n'y a « rien, absolument rien » ; et Louis se met à coté de moi. _

_C'est aujourd'hui, les sélections de Quiddich ! je m'exclame soudain._

_Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Perso, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire : comme gardien, chez les Serpentard, il n'y a que moi de valable., m'explique Louis. Tu joues un peu, toi ?_

_A Durmstrang, j'étais Poursuiveuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être prise, il y a surement beaucoup de gens meilleurs que moi, ici… Enfin, je verrai. Qui est ce qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?_

_James est, et restera, jusqu'à la fin l'Attrapeur de votre équipe, c'est dans ses gènes ! Tom est un excellent gardien, les batteurs sont Freddy et Hugo Weasley –les cousins de James, et les poursuiveurs, pour le coup, je pense qu'ils vont être changés. T'as de la chance !_

_J'aimerai vraiment être prise. Sans rire, vous allez penser que je suis le genre de fille qui ne sais pas attraper un Cognard, sans créer de tremblement de terre, mais je fais du Quiddich depuis que je sais que je suis sorcière (depuis 11 ans, donc). Le vent dans les cheveux, le sifflement de l'air quand j'accélère, c'est une sensation dont je ne peux pas me passer en plus, quand je décolle de la terre ferme, mon cotas de catastrophe chute considérablement, ce qui tient franchement du miracle, on est d'accord. Je n'ai jamais créé d'accidents graves, à part la fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai et que je suis rentrée dans un autobus. Mine de rien, ça fait super mal, et le conducteur a du subir un effacement de mémoire (sauf qu'il a gardé la phobie des balais et de… moi depuis). Mais bon, à part ça, rien de spécial, ce qui je trouve est extra._

_Et chez les Serpentard, ça donne quoi, votre équipe ?_

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais gardien, et Pace est Poursuiveur, comme toi, donc. Le reste, c'est des gens que tu connais pas – le petit frère de James, Albus, est Batteur, et le cousin de Pace, Scorpuis, Attrapeur. L'année dernière, on a réussi pas mal de coups avec cette base là… _

_J'apprécierai de te voir jouer chez les rouge. Si tu es prise comme poursuiveuse, on sera en compétition ! C'est rare qu'une fille joue à ce poste., fit Pace. _

_Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que celles qui y jouent sont plus faibles, tu sais., je souris. On se fait un match quand tu veux ! _

_Prépare toi à perdre, alors… , me dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire._

_Au contraire, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvais joueur… Beaucoup de garçons, j'ai pu le remarquer, considèrent que c'est un déshonneur de trouver une fille plus forte qu'eux au même poste… Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens là ?_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _

_Louis et Anna se mettent à rire, et bientôt Pace et moi les imitons. J'aime bien cette journée. Pace n'est pas si froid que ça, une fois qu'on a percé la carapace. Louis est discret, mais gentil, et Anna… C'est Anna. Elle est comme une groupie de rock qui pour rien au monde ne lacherait ses Dr. Martens, mais c'est probablement la personne la plus gentille que je ne connaisse, même si elle présente des aspects de sa personnalité très variés… Vous verrez. James est très gentil également et Tom… après des débuts compliqués, on est sur la bonne voie. Justement, les deux inséparables viennent d'arriver. James se pose à côté de moi tandis que Tom se met en face. _

_Dis moi, est ce que vous avez bientôt fini la chanson ? On aimerait bien la jouer, Miss Cata._

_Je lui punch l'épaule : encore ce surnom ?_

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié, il me semble, de vous le dire : j'ai joué ma chanson, vous savez, la semaine dernière… Les garçons ont eu l'air de bien aimer – c'est un euphémisme, en fait, parce qu'ils me sont littéralement tombés dessus pour me féliciter et me demander si je pouvais leur en écrire d'autre. (ce qui n'est pas un problème, j'écris des textes depuis que je suis gamine si Anna compose l'air, alors ils auront chansons à foison ! ). Je leur ai montré le texte auquel ils m'ont fait penser lorsque je les ais vus pour la première fois :_

"_We are young  
>We are strong<br>We're not looking for where we belong  
>We're not cool<br>We are free  
>And we're running with blood on our knees" *<em>

_C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait que leur plaire… I__l me semble que cet épisode m'a permis de véritablement être adoptés de tous. J'ai l'impression d'être bien chanceuse de les avoir trouvés aussi vite. Peut être qu'ils ne font que m'utiliser ? J'espère fort que non. Il faudra que je demande à Anna… Elle ne me mentirait tout de même pas ! _

_POV James_

**Teddy parle avec Tom en ce moment. Ce qui me fait penser que Tommy mérite sa réputation de coureur de jupons : il sait y faire, avec les nanas. En même temps, Teddy n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit – à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle s'est même aperçu que depuis trois jours il ne fait que la draguer. Non pas que ça me gêne, je m'en fous, mais elle est vraiment étrange à ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Surtout que Tom est pas mal dans le genre mannequin Abercrombie et qu'une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard aimeraient être l'objet des attentions qu'il porte à Teddy. Mais ça aussi, à priori, Miss Cata (ne me disputez pas, c'est devenu un surnom affectueux, maintenant) ne l'a pas réalisé. On verra bien de toute façon ce que ça va donner. En tout cas, on a eu (sans vouloir être vulgaire !) une putain de chance de la trouver : c'est qu'elle est plutôt douée pour comme auteur, et avec Anna pour compositrice, on peut à présent dire qu'on est officiellement un groupe… et des mecs trop frais ! Comme Teddy est vraiment cool aussi, et qu'on finit par s'habituer à ses cheveux blancs, bah ça nous fait une pote de plus. **

**Euh, oui, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ? Je veux dire ici sur le terrain de Quiddich ? Elle va quand même pas se présenter pour un poste dans l'équipe, non ? Elle a beau être bien gentille et tout ce que vous voulez, elle reste quasi anormalement maladroite comme cette année on a intérêt à gagner la Coupe de Quiddich, il faut qu'on soit au top niveau dans nos matchs : pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être un réel atout pour l'équipe. Rajoutons le fait, Sans rire, qu'on fait tous une tête de plus qu'elle ! Elle n'est pas aussi minuscule qu'Anna, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une géante non plus. En plus, niveau carrure, elle n'est pas baraque du tout, du tout (tant mieux pourr elle, remarquez, elle serait nettement moins sexy sinon non pas qu'elle le soit, hein !) **

**Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es trompée, la bibliothèque, c'est de l'autre côté ! **

**Elle me frappe dans le ventre (dans les abdos à vrai dire) , ce qui confirme qu'elle n'est pas musclée, elle, et elle débute une de ses tirades.**

**Non mais tu as fini de juger sur les apparences, oui ? Tom m'a dit que sa mère… (elle réfléchit en fronçant mordillant sa lèvre, ce qui lui donne un air de petite fille, puis elle reprend, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle désirait dire) Angelina, était toute menue – ce que je ne prétends pas être, vas pas croire que je suis aussi égocentrique que toi !, et que pourtant elle avait joué de sa troisième à sa septième année dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Elle a même épousé le gardien de l'équipe… (re-plissement de nez) Oliver, ou Olivier, à la fin.**

**Bah dites moi, il lui a raconté toute sa vie ou quoi, Tom ? **

**Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Donc tu viens de m'expliquer que tu vas épouser toi aussi Tom, puisqu'il est gardien comme son père, si tu entres dans l'équipe, c'est bien ça ? **

**Elle éclate de rire .**

**Bah attends, on va lui demander, il arrive !**

**Oui, le type-qui-la-drague-pour-un-pari-que-je-lui-ai-lancé est là justement. **

**Tom, est ce que tu crois au fait qu'un homme se marie toujours avec une femme qui lui rappelle sa mère ?**

**Je vois mon meilleur ami réfléchir et finalement il lance :**

**Ça dépend, pourquoi ?**

**Si c'est le cas et que je rentre dans l'équipe, il y a de fortes chances que l'on finisse par se marier.**

**C'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait, tu sais, lui répond Tom avec un sourire qui en dit long.**

**Elle rit de plus belle et lui dit qu'il est bête. Elle a un problème, cette fille, ou quoi ? L'un des plus beaux types de Poudlard la drague ouvertement, et elle prend ça pour de la rigolade ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, à Tommy… Si ça se trouve, il va perdre son pari ! J'imagine déjà sa tête.**

**Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est le début des essais des joueurs. Et comment décrire cet Attrapeur autrement que par le mot de « calamité », ou « danger ambulant » ? Non mais il croit quand même pas pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? **

**POV exterieur.**

Les candidats aux postes défilèrent les uns après les autres il fut bientôt évident qu'Hugo et Freddy Weasley seraient encore une année les batteurs de l'équipe, tandis que Tom resterait gardien. Quand à James, personne n'avait pu l'égaler à la course au Vif d'Or. Il restait à présent trois places : les trois poursuiveurs, pour cinq candidats. Teddy ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle crevait de peur. Quelle honte, si elle se ratait devant Tom et James ! Quelle déception, aussi… Mais, une fois qu'elle eut enfourché son balai, elle retrouva cette sensation pour laquelle elle allait tout faire pour mériter sa place. Une fois en hauteur, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Il n'y avait plus que le vent qui tapait à ses oreilles, une légère pluie qui glissait son visage, et le Souafle. Une fois que James l'eut lancé en l'air, le monde entier disparut, et la jeune fille fonça droit sur la balle. Elle l'attrapa la première, et fonça droit sur les buts : mais très vite, deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas vinrent l'encadrer. Teddy connaissait bien cette technique comme ils étaient bien plus larges et forts qu'elle, ils voulaient lui faire perdre le contrôle de son balai, ou la forcer à s'écraser contre l'une des tours. Seulement, Teddy avait eu l'occasion de jouer contre des personnes ayant la carrure d'armoire à glace, à Durmstrang. Elle accelera en ligne droite devant elle, et soudainement lâcha le Souafle qui chuta vers le sol. Surpris, les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement leur course effrénée, alors Teddy descendait dans un piqué à grande vitesse, et se rétablissait en rattrapant la balle. Alors, toute proche des buts, elle la lança et marqua. Pas peu fière d'elle, elle fit un grand sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit bien. Le match continuait, cependant, et bientôt, une fille du nom de Rachel Jordan*, marqua d'une balle aussi violente que précise. D'autres buts furent marqués, d'autres occasions furent ratées, et quand James siffla la fin du temps imparti, Teddy avait à son compteur quatre buts : ce n'était pas le premier mais le second meilleur score. Seulement, rien n'était encore décidé.

James, alors ? demanda la jeune fille en descendant de son balai

Des mèches blanches sortaient de sa queue de cheval et virevoltaient autours de sa tête, elle avait les joues rouges et la peau mouillée par la pluie, et James la trouva charmante. Charmante autant que peu l'être une amie, et la future supposée de son meilleur ami, mais charmante quand même.

Tss, secret de capitaine d'équipe, Miss Cata.

Allez… Sois cool !

Comme il ne voulait pas lui donner le papier avec le nom des heureux élus, elle essaya de l'attraper mais fut bientôt complètement maitrisée par James qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'immobilisait totalement. Tom arriva à ce moment là et profita de l'état de la jeune fille pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie d'arrêter et promette de faire ce qu'ils voulaient en échange.

Tout ce qu'on veut ? s'écria James

PRESQUE tout ce que vous voulez, alors. Si vous attendez que je… fasse des trucs pas très catholiques pour vous, c'est hors de question. Je m'appelle pas Jane-Mary, James, taquina Teddy en lui offrant son sourire le plus moqueur.

James rit, gêné… Tandis qu'ils Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Il faut que tu nous promettes que si tu ne marques pas trois fois au prochain match , toi et Anna venez en cours sans T-shirt., finit par dire Tom

Teddy ouvrit des grands yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Pour moi, c'est d'accord. Mais pour Anna, je vous promets rien…

Soudain elle réalisa :

Ça veut dire que je suis prise ?

Et, souriant aux anges, elle se jeta au cou des garçons.

Mais il ne faut pas avoir trop d'espoir, Tom. Je vais marquer plus de buts que vous n'en avez jamais vu, alors il faudra garder tes fantasmes bizarres pour une autre fille.

POV Teddy

_Anna ! Anna ! _

_Je me précipite vers elle, qui est affalée sur son lit au milieu de partitions, et je lui crie dans les oreilles : J'AI ETE PRISEEEEEE ! _

_Elle m'offre un grand sourire : _

_C'était certain… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Il faut fêter ça ! _

_Sans plus attendre, je lui raconte comment tout c'est passé. _

_Je me demande si Tom n'aurait pas un faible pour toi, me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchit. Tu fais gaffe, d'acc ?_

_Je lui promets, mais je la rassure : elle se fait des idées ! Tom, sortir avec moi ? La gentille Miss Cata ? Elle n'a qu'à lui demander, mais il démentira, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. J'en rirais bien, mais il faut que je profite de cette ouverture pour lancer ce qui me brule les lèvres._

_C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça… _

_Comment ça ? m'interroge t'elle._

_Mais elle fronce encore les sourcils, alors je sais bien qu'elle est en train de se construire des arguments en béton pour me prouver par a+b qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Pace. _

_Anna. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Pace et toi ? _

_Rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça. _

_T'es pas obligée de me le dire, je sais bien que ça ne fait que 15 jours qu'on se connait… Enfin en tout cas, tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux._

_Elle hésite. _

_Et puis, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance._

_Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. J'en ait aucune idée… On est vraiment très proches, tu sais ? Mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime. En fait, tu sais, quand on est sorti ensemble… Bah ça c'est pas vraiment terminé tout seul, comme je t'avais dit. Il m'a plaquée du jour au lendemain. La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et puis tout à coup, il me plaque. Alors ça a été un choc et une surprise comme tu peux t'en douter. J'était amoureuse de lui, alors forcément, ça n'a pas été facile à accepter. Deux jours plus tard, il sortait avec Ella Parkinson, une Serpentarde. Je suppose que je n'étais qu'une aventure de passage… _

_Je vois qu'Anna est sur le point de pleurer, alors je la prends dans mes bras. _

_T'inquiète, je m'en suis remise _

_Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je peux voir ! _

_Ça a au moins le mérite de la faire rire. _

_Sans blaguer, on a réussi à retrouver une relation stable maintenant. D'amitié, j'entends. Voilà !_

_Et toi ? Tu es sure de pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?_

_Je t'ai dit, je sais pas. Parfois, il a des gestes envers moi qui me font me sentir trop bizarre… Il a l'air jaloux quand un autre type s'approche de plus près, et il me prend parfois contre lui quand c'est le cas, ou bien il a des petites attentions envers moi… Comme il sait que j'adore les macarons à la framboise, quand il est allé en France, il m'en a acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Paris, par exemple._

_Pour moi, quand un mec a des attentions comme ça envers une fille et qu'il est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime d'autre façon que d'amitié !_

_Mais non, c'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est comme un jeu. On est toujours à la frontière de l'amitié, mais on ne la franchit jamais. Il sort avec d'autres filles, un paquet d'autres filles, même… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tordu, tout de même !_

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, Anna, mais fais gaffe à pas tirer plus de mal que de bien de cette histoire ! Je ne connais pas à fond Pace, ce que j'ai pu en voir m'a montré quelqu'un qui se cache sous ses airs de glacier du Pole Nord, mais qui en vrai est gentil, super mignon, qui tient vraiment à toi, mais terriblement fier. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard !_

_Anna sourit._

_Il est bien plus que ça. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est génial, et puis, devant tout Poudlard, Pace devient beaucoup plus distant, froid… J'avoue que parfois c'est moi qui m'éloigne de lui… Tu vois bien qu'on joue ! s'exclame Anna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine._

_Tss… mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider si tu es maso ? je lui demande en riant._

_La conversation dérive sur sa famille, ses parents, les miens. Je lui explique la déprime de mon père, qui se venge de ma mère en accumulant les filles, et le mari de ma mère que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Elle m'explique l'espèce de jalousie que son père, Cracmol, a pour elle et ses frères devant leur magie. Et puis, on rigole en se racontant nos bêtises de gamins, et toutes les gaffes et les catastrophes qu'on a pu faire (je la bats sur ce terrain là…) _

_Tu sais, Teddy… C'est assez nouveau pour moi d'avoir une amie fille, et c'est… génial. A vrai dire, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée le jour de la rentrée, mais ça devait être le Destin. Parce que c'est super de t'avoir pour amie !_

_Je dois avouer que de t'avoir, c'est assez cool aussi. _

_Devant son froncement de sourcil légendaire, qui fait ressortir ses beaux yeux, je rigole :_

_Je rigole, idiote ! Evidemment que c'est trop cool de te connaitre ! Et je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir fait rencontrer les garçons. Je suppose que sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais parlé à la Miss Cata aux cheveux blancs !_

_On se regarde tout à coup :_

_LES GARCONS ! on s'écrie._

_Zut. Ils doivent nous attendre depuis un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle… Ce soir, il y a répèt' : c'est la première fois que je les vois jouer, et en plus jouer mes paroles !_

**POV James S. Potter**

**Enfin les voilà ! Elles ont (juste) un quart d'heure de retard.**

**Vive la ponctualité ! s'exclame Pace**

**C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était arrivé en retard le premier jour de cours, non ! répond Anna. **

**Pace ne répond pas et se contente de la regarder de son regard gris indéchiffrable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais bon sang, s'il pouvait être un peu plus expressif, ça nous aiderait tous beaucoup ! Mais autant demander à Anna d'enlever ses Dr. Martens, c'est raté d'avance.**

**On y va, alors ? nous bouge Louis. Teddy, mets ça sur tes yeux. On va te faire la surprise. **

**On lui met un foulard sur ses yeux et on la dirige jusqu'à la Salle-Sur-Demande.**

**Et quand on lui retire, on voit à la tête qu'elle fait qu'elle est impressionnée. C'est vrai que notre QG est frais. Dans un coin de la pièce, on a nos instruments, surélevés sur une estrade. Il y a une banquette devant, pour nos groupies et nos fans désespérés (oui, bon.), et dans l'autre coin de la pièce, il y a un bar qu'on alimente régulièrement avec des bières au beurre (pas seulement, mais chut !), et des canapés en tissus, un peu tués, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pu avoir. L'éclairage est assez faible, ce qui est fait exprès, mais on a tenu à avoir sur les murs des posters, des affiches, et des vinyles de pleins de groupes et de chanteurs Moldus et Sorciers : les Bizzar' Sister, les Beatles et Bob Marley se mélangent sur les murs. **

**C'est tellement frais, cette salle ! **

**On sourit tous les quatre plus Anna, parce que cette salle est un peu la base de notre amitié. **

**Et si on vous expliquait comment jouer la chanson ? **

***Oui, oui, la fille de Lee Jordan. On a bien le droit d'inventer des enfants à qui on veut, non ?**

_3 – des détails _

_POV Teddy_

_Il fallait que je vous explique un peu Anna… En fait, cette fille a plusieurs facettes. Déjà, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas sociable du tout, donc c'est plutôt un miracle qu'elle m'ait parlé le premier jour. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est la couleur de mes cheveux qui l'avait attirée… Comme quoi, si j'avais été bonde, par exemple, jamais je n'aurai vécu les moments que je passe avec Pace, Louis, James et Tom. Bref. Elle peut paraitre assez arrogante comme ça, mais c'est surtout qu'elle est timide – chose que je réalise alors que je ne m'en doutais pas du tout (bon, elle peut être un peu hautaine aussi… Elle aurait aisément pu rejoindre les Serpentard, mais à priori, elle n'est pas assez fourbe !) Quand on est amie avec elle, Cependant, Anna est très joyeuse et rigole beaucoup. Elle a des moments où elle se lâche complètement, c'est quand elle est en confiance avec les gens avec qui elle est : et là, elle devient tarée. C'est une personne vraiment gentille, dans le sens où elle n'est haineuse envers personne, et souhaite un peu le bien de tout le monde. Quoi d'autre…_

_Ah, oui. Chose qui m'a surprise : c'est une fêtarde sans limites. Elle adore faire la fête. C'est surprenant, car on pourrait croire que sa timidité l'en empêche. Ajoutons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une élève brillante… Elle n'aime pas travailler du tout. Je suppose que c'est sa flemme qui l'en empêche. Je persiste à croire qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Pace. Mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas – foutue fierté !_

_Dernière chose : j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait jamais se confier aux gens – à moi, d'elle-même. Il faut lui poser la question, lui demander, chercher, car sinon, c'est une carpe : elle est muette. Elle garde tout pour elle. Mais bon, une fois qu'on le sait, on fait avec ! _

_Voilà. _

_Et si un jour, elle lisait ces lignes, il faut qu'elle sache que je lui suis reconnaissante. Elle m'a fait rencontrer des gens formidables – elle en premier lieu !, et ça, c'est un cadeau inestimable. _

_Bonne nuit, cher lecteur. _

_* _La chanson –les paroles en tout cas, sont de Mika, « We are young », qui sert de BO au film Kick-Ass (que je recommande !). Pour moi, le groupe des garçons la jouera plus rock et moins pop (donc plus de batterie et moins d'électro), mais à vous de l'imaginer comme vous voulez. Après tout, les fics sont là pour rêver ! Parfois, je mettrais des paroles écrites par… moi !, mais il pourra m'arriver de mettre des paroles de chansons plus ou moins connues, en faisant comme si elles avaient été écrites par Teddy. Voilà. J'espère que la fic vous plait, sinon ! Ce n'est que le début, alors on n'est pas encore dans le cœur de l'action, mais je vous prépare des chapitres tout beaux, tout frais, tout croustillants ! A très vite.

QUATRE

Un mois avait passé. Un mois qui n'avait fait que renforcer à Teddy son affection pour les garçons et pour Anna. Un mois, aussi, où elle et Anna avaient énormément bossé pour pouvoir donner au groupe des chansons diverses et variées. Un mois de cours, également, au cours duquel James avait définitivement rayé de sa liste le fait que Teddy était une cruche –puisqu'à vrai dire, elle l'égalait ou le surpassait dans toutes les matières. Un mois d'entrainement au Quiddich, et de préparation Un mois qui annonçait une année heureuse.

Mais attendez un peu… Ne parlons pas aussi vite. Une année heureuse ? Mais alors, pourquoi Anna vient elle de s'écrouler sur son lit, d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller et de se mettre à hurler dedans ?

POV Teddy

_Par Merlin. Pour qu'Anna-la-fille-qui-ne-s'enerve-jamais soit dans un état pareil, il y a du Pace Greengrass dans l'air, c'est moi qui vous le dit. _

_Anna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_Elle lève la tête vers moi et ses yeux bleu et vert sont remplis de larmes et de colère –sans vouloir faire de poésie, ya des moments où on y est obligé, là en l'occurrence, puisque c'est vraiment l'état dans lequel ils sont. Bref._

_Rien._

_Si._

_Pace._

_Evidemment, je vous l'avait dit. Pace, toujours Pace, encore Pace. Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont constamment à se faire des câlins, à se provoquer et à se regarder en cachette. A vrai dire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas seize et dix-sept ans, mais dix. _

_Bah oui, Pace, évidemment. Mais encore ?_

_Elle me lance un regard du genre « comment ça Pace évidemment, tu es vraiment stupide », mais continue. _

_Il y a un type, qui s'appelle Lucas Thompson (pas très grand, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, passe partout, mais gentil et intelligent.) avec qui j'étais censée sortir. Enfin c'était franchement prévu, le message était bien passé. Et comme une stupide, stupide idiote que je suis, je l'ai dit à Pace. Pace qui est censé être un AMI. Et cet ami qui ne vaut finalement pas deux noises est allé voir Lucas et lui a balancé que je lui avait dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, parce que, d'après lui, « c'est son rôle de pote »._

_Et c'était vrai ?_

_Oui. Mais on s'en fiche ! Lucas non plus n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, si on sortait ensemble, c'était juste affaire de s'amuser ensemble, on ne comptait pas se marier ! On a dix-sept ans, pas trente !_

_Alors pourquoi il l'aurait mal pris ?_

_Anna fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle réfléchit ou qu'elle est énervée. _

_Parce que ce crétin de Serpentard de Sang-Pur de Pace (oui, elle est énervée, donc insiste un peu sur le fait que Pace est stupide. Passons.) n'a rien fait de mieux que d'ajouter que je comptais le plaquer dès qu'on aurait… enfin tu comprends. Qu'il était mon plan coucherie, quoi. DONC, (et là elle parle en grinçant des dents, très mauvais signe, je vous assure.) EN PLUS DE PASSER POUR UNE NYMPHOMANE, LUCAS NE VEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE AVEC MOI PUISQU'IL, je cite, A DEJA CE QU'IL FAUT EN PLAN CUL._

_Elle souffle un coup. Parce qu'elle vient d'hurler ça d'une seule traite. _

_Ce qui était vrai ?_

_Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein ! Bien sur que c'était faux. J'aime beaucoup Lucas, pas en amour ou quelque chose de ce genre, non, mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui, ce qui est largement suffisant. _

_Mais attend, pourquoi Pace a fait ça ? _

_Mauvaise idée, je sens qu'Anna s'apprête à hurler de nouveau. _

_Sans hurler, s'il te plait. Mes tympans pourront pas supporter un deuxième choc comme ça, je la supplie._

_D'accord, désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Quand il sort avec toutes ses greluches plus connes les unes que les autres, je ne l'empêche pas ! Je me mêle pas de sa vie de petit con ! _

_Oui, certes. Il serait pas un peu jaloux ?_

_Mais jaloux de quoi, tu m'expliques ? On sort pas ensemble, il a un plan coucherie avec je sais plus quelle nana qu'il snobe toute la journée et qu'il saute le soir, et jamais il n'a montré qu'il me portait un quelconque intêret au-delà qu'amical. _

_Elle en est vraiment sure, de ça ? _

_Tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_Anna ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle baisse la tête, et je jurerais que la Anna habituelle, la calme et la posée, est revenue. Zut de zut, elle relève la tête et (poésie oblige) ses yeux pairs sont emplis de larmes. Pourquoi je pose toujours la question qui fait craquer les gens ? Enfin, remarque, ya pire comme question que « tu comptes faire quoi ? ».Enfin, je disserterai là-dessus un autre jour. Revenons à la question posée ci-dessus. _

_Anna prend une grande inspiration :_

_Ne plus lui parler, ne plus rire avec lui, le supprimer de ma liste de personne-à-qui-je-porte-de-l'estime, ne plus lui faire de calin le matin, ne plus me moquer de lui quand il prend son air fier, ne plus le prendre dans mes bras quand il parle de sa famille, ne plus… RIEN avoir à faire avec lui._

_Oui. Bien sûr. C'est certainement facile à dire, mais faudra qu'elle me prouve qu'elle en est cap… Par Merlin. Anna vient d'éclater en sanglots. Et si il y a bien un truc que je ne sais pas gérer, c'est quand quelqu'un se met à pleurer. Bon. On va dire qu'il faut la prendre dans mes bras. _

_Anna… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_Ok, ok, ok. CALME TOI, je t'en prie, Anna. Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu essayes d'articuler. Elle pleure encore un moment et elle finit par réussir à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle dit :_

_Je ne sais… pas quoi faire… Parce qu'il me gâche la vie. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce coup là, de détruire les relations que je commence… On dirait un gamin de trois ans ! Mais… Oh Teddy… C'est toi qui as raison… Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? _

_Nous touchons au but._

_Dis le, Anna, déjà. Dis le._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Bah tu sais bien, ce-que-tu-ressens-pour-Pace._

_Elle fronce, encore !, les sourcils. Oui, je sais bien, le dire rend les choses trop vraies._

_Bien. Tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de ce con de Pace Greengrass. _

POV exterieur.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le digne héritage qu'il avait eu de ses aieuls. Qu'est ce que Pace pouvait être compliqué, quand il y pensait… Mettre autant d'énergie à massacrer une par une les relations d'Anna, ça en devenait maladif. « Ce type devrait se mettre les idées au clair. Savoir s'il l'aime, ou pas, une bonne fois pour toute. », pensa le jeune homme.

POV James S.P

**Tom parle avec Teddy. Commencerait-elle à tomber sous son charme ? En tout cas, elle ne montre rien de ses sentiments. Qu'est ce que ça peut être compliqué, une fille ! Anna ignore complètement Pace qui a pris son air de glaçon, ce qui entre vous et moi, n'est pas bon signe. Remarque, il aurait du se douter qu'Anna n'allait pas franchement bien prendre ce coup bas qu'il lui fait. **

**James, s'il te plait, tu peux sortir de ta contemplation pour rejoindre les autres sur le divan ? J'ai un truc à vous dire !, me demande Teddy, dont les cheveux blancs paraissent encore plus clairs sous le faible éclairage de la pièce.**

**Ca roule, Miss Cata.**

**Elle ne relève plus, à force. Mais elle me prend par la main et me pousse sur le canapé. **

**Bon. Vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? **

**Ouh la la la la. Ca ne commence pas très bien.**

**Ça fait un mois qu'on se connait, et franchement, vous avez fait d'énormes progrés. Sauf que… Je pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un avis exterieur, non ? **

**Louis ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Teddy lui lance un cousin dans la figure pour qu'il se taise. Moyen direct, efficace et rapide pour demander le silence, remarque.**

**Il y a un concours, un concours Moldu, je veux dire, qui s'appelle le Giganza. En gros, c'est des groupes amateurs qui jouent tour à tour des reprises ou des morceaux originaux de leur choix. Au bout de plusieurs tours, il y a un gagnant, qui peut enregistrer un disque et jouer dans une vraie salle de concert. Mais ça, on s'en fiche, du prix. C'est surtout le fait de jouer devant un public, d'être évalué par un jury qui est bien… **

**On en reste abasourdis, enfin d'après la tête des autres, c'est ce qu'ils sont. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce que nous jouons pourrait être entendu par d'autres que nous six. **

**Louis, cette fois-ci, peut prendre la parole :**

**Franchement, Teddy… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Déjà, on a tous sauf Anna, le Quiddich, et puis, il y a les ASPICS de fin d'année. En plus, est ce qu'on aurait sérieusement le niveau ? Et puis, rajoute t'il, il y a aussi le fait que ce soit un concours MOLDU. Non pas parce que je suis à Serpentard et Sang-Pur, mais comment on ferait pour y aller ? Je suppose que c'est le soir, mais même !, c'est archi galère.**

**Teddy se mordille la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est ennuyée, alors que Tom se lève, la rejoint au centre –fayot !**

**Je suis partant. Oui, on a le Quiddich et les ASPICS mais bon, on arrive bien à caser les répèt, alors si c'est un concert de temps en temps, on y arrivera aussi ! Justement, on ne peut pas savoir si on a le niveau ou pas si on n'essaye pas. Et si Teddy propose un concours moldu, je suppose qu'elle a réfléchi au moyen d'y aller. **

**Tom lance un grand sourire à Teddy, qui le lui rend bien. C'est qu'il s'y prend bien, pour gagner son pari, le petit Tommy Dubois… Teddy nous explique qu'elle sait fabriquer un Portoloin, qui nous amènerait de Poudlard à la salle du truc, le Giganza. Qu'après, nous n'aurions plus qu'à l'utiliser comme bon nous semble. Lorsque Pace fait la remarque qu'il y a des protections à Poudlard, Miss Cata (qui a décidément bien prévu son histoire !) nous déclare que nous n'aurons qu'à passer par Pré-Au-Lard grâce à un passage secret. Et lorsqu'on fait nos mines étonnées pour savoir de quels passages secrets elle veut bien parler, elle rigole. On a franchement pas eu de chance de devenir pote avec une fille aussi intelligente. Foutue Anna qui nous l'a présentée, foutue musique, foutue Teddy, alors je me lève et je les rejoint au milieu puisqu'après tout on a rien à perdre. Devant le regard gris et sceptique que Pace me lance, je hausse les épaules. Et puis, Anna se lève, alors lui aussi, tandis que Louis nous rejoint. On a pas l'air bête, là, tous entassés les uns sur les autres, au milieu de la salle-sur-demande… Mais dans quoi on est en train de se fourrer ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric était une jeune fille comme les autres. Si vous exceptez qu'au moment où moi, pauvre petite auteure en mal d'histoire, j'écris ces mots, elle est, elle, en train de débarquer dans une grande salle pleine à craquer, comme une furie.

Mais reprenons les choses du début :

« Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson était une jeune fille comme les autres, donc. Pas très grande (à son plus grand désespoir, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barre du mètre 68), ni grosse, ni mince, elle avait (et ça, elle en était très, très fière, et en prenait le plus grand soin) une magnifique chevelure peroxydée *, d'où de belles boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Au soleil – c'est-à-dire, l'été (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en Angleterre tout de même !), ses cheveux prenaient des reflets argentés. Si, pour compléter ce portrait, vous rajoutez une peau très légèrement halée, des grands yeux marron chocolat, une « petite bouche ronde » (qu'elle détestait férocement), et un nez en trompette, vous pourrez peut-être visualiser Guélia.

Son caractère ?

Bof, pas grand-chose, en fait. Ou plutôt si : très intelligente, riant beaucoup, parfois rêveuse, et d'autres fois surexcitée, elle s'énervait en riant pour ne pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et avait une facheuse tendance à partir dans ce qu'il est juste d'appeler des « plaidoiries », et assommait son interlocuteur de remarques et d'arguments qui laissaient sans réponses à donner et sans voix,. Par contre, lors de ses très rares crises de fureur, tout le monde dans son périmètre rentrait six pieds sous terre. (Parce que là, elle était vraiment, vraiment terrifiante. Un peu le genre volcan, vous sentez que ça va exploser, vous le sentez, et puis, BAM, d'un coup, l'éruption arrive, et ça détruit tout sur son passage. En général, les gens normaux préfèrent éviter ce genre d'évènement…)

Vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite, de toute façon.

Un micro détail : si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire pulvériser à la façon décrite ci-dessus, vous avez intérêt à l'appeler Teddy. Guélia, elle trouve ça cruche.

A savoir, au cas où vous la côtoierait plus longtemps : elle est d'une maladresse folle.

Un exemple : oh, nous en avons un tout frais, justement !

Zoom sur l'espèce de cinglée qui débarque dans cette Grande Salle...

POV GUELIA.

(Et oh ! Non mais zut, quoi ! POV TEDDY, pas POV GUELIA. Merciiii, gentille petite auteure que j'aime)

Bref.

POV TEDDY, donc.

_D'accord. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois le gène de la maladresse, mais je vous jure, je le trouve, je lui fait manger mon arbre généalogique. Tout cru. La tête en bas, le nez bouché. Ça lui apprendra. _

_Vous voulez savoir ma dernière affiche ? _

_Je vais passer ma septième année à Poudlard, la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie, bla-bla-bla. Non, ne vous trompez pas, ça m'enchante ! Ce vieux château réserve à mon avis pleins de cachette et de secrets que je vais me faire un plaisir de découvrir. Et de beaux garçons, aussi, évidemment ! Mais là, c'est pas franchement ma priorité, les beaux garçons à la brochette. De toute façon, avec la gamelle que je viens de faire, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de ces spécimens n'osera m'adresser la parole avant disons… une bonne dizaine d'années. Sauf que je serais déjà partie de Poudlard depuis neuf ans. Zut. _

_Revenons à nos moutons : _

_Je disais donc, la fameuse gamelle que je viens de faire. _

_Décryptage du langage Teddyen : ce soir, c'était censé être le soir où toute maladresse était bannie de moi. A priori, c'est mission impossible. Un professeur, Professeur Longdubat, m'avait dit qu'il fallait juste que j'attende bien sagement derrière la grande porte, qui menait au réfectoire, grande Salle, ce que vous voulez, « sans toucher à rien, s'il vous plait »,avait-il rajouté les yeux rieurs. Parce que mon ancienne directrice, à Durmstrang, Mme Gryof avait jugé bon de rajouter sur mon dossier « Maladresse : fâcheuse tendance à provoquer des catastrophes » Oui, bon, je crois que c'était après une lettre où elle ne me faisait que des éloges, du genre « élève brillante, agréable, facilités en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Sortilèges & Métamorphoses… etc… ». Tout de même ! Si tout le monde s'est passé le mot que Miss Catastrophe arrive, y'a de la joie. _

_Mot d'ordre : rester près en face de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, puis avancer devant TOUT les élèves jusqu'au bout de la salle, où un vieux chapeau m'attendrait, à priori, bien que je ne vois pas trop comment un chapeau pourrait m'attendre (mais passons…), qui me dira un nom de maison (parmi Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard), et après, je n'aurais qu'à m'asseoir à la table qui applaudira le plus fort. Bon. Ce n'est pas la pendaison, hein ! Sauf que… je suis allergique aux chats (et aux kiwis, soit dit en passant). Et que une espèce de boule de boule orangeasse m'a sauté dessus au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Et que je me suis mise à vouloir m'en débarrasser, (logique) en le frappant, mais que cet idiot m'a grimpé sur la tête (merci sortilège Indécoiffable !). Je pense que là, tout les élèves me regardaient déjà, puisque les portes s'étaient ouvertes… Sauf que je m'en suis pas rendue compte : je toussais comme une folle ( à cause de l'allergie, oui, c'est bien, vous suivez !) et que je suis rentrée dans une armure qui était suspendue là. _

_Armure qui a dégringolé avec moi. Et le chat. Et le tableau qui était derrière l'armure. Donc, là, ça a fait un bruit d'apocalyse. En plus, personne ne parlait. TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDAIT DANS UN SILENCE RELIGIEUX. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée, par terre, allongée sur une armure, sous un tableau, et avec une boule de poil complètement tétanisé qui était logé sur ma tête. Devant le directeur – Sam Bograde, inventeur de pleins de potions que j'adore, ancienne idole des femmes. Youpee… _

POV JAMES POTTER (deuxième du nom).

**Il faut que quelqu'un me dise **_**ce qui vient d'entrer dans cette salle.**_** C'est quoi ? Encore une farce de Bograde ? **

**« Hey, James, si c'est la nouvelle, ça nous fait une cible en plus, non ? » me dit Tom Dubois (mon meilleur ami) en me donnant un sacré coup de coude dans les côtes. Heureusement, je suis attrapeur. Donc, j'ai la musculature de dieu Grec qui va avec. Et la beauté – même si ça, je le dois plus à mon père, à ma mère et à mes aïeux qu'au Quiddich. Demandez aux filles de Poudlard : je suis BEAU. Et Tom aussi.**

**Papa m'a dit que nous lui faisons penser à Grand-père et à Sirius (qu'on pourrait presque appeler grand-père aussi, en fait). Il parait qu'ils étaient aussi tombeurs que nous deux. Si leur palmarès de conquêtes était aussi impressionant que le mien, et que celui de Tom, Louis et Pace, alors oui, je pense que nous sommes leur réincarnation. **

**Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah, ouais… La furie. Qui est une fille. Avec des cheveux blancs. (pas blonds clairs comme Pace, non non, BLANCS ). Toute rouge. **

**Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si je venais de me taper l'affiche comme elle vient de le faire, j'irais me pendre. Ou un truc comme ça, on s'en fout, en fait, puisque j'évite en général de me fourrer dans des situations pareilles.**

**Ok. La fille vient d'arriver devant le Choixpeau. Elle va sûrement aller à Poufsouffle. Mais pas à Gryffondor, ou à Serpentard. Ni assez courageuse, ni assez fière, d'après ce que j'en juge. **

**Je parie Serdaigle, option Gryffondor, me lance Tom. **

**Poufsouffle, et il me reste que l'option Serpentard, répondis-je.**

**Ça, c'est une de nos plus vieilles traditions : quand il y a une nouvelle, potable, on fait un pari sur sa maison : celui qui remporte, remporte la fille. **

**En fait, avec Tom, on a plein de traditions comme ça… On a pleins de point commun, à vrai dire : on est beau (mais totalement différent : il est chatain aux yeux bleus, alors que moi je suis brun, des cheveux toujours en bataille, hérités de mon grand père, et des yeux dorés. Par contre, niveau physique, on est aussi bien gaulés l'un que l'autre : le Quiddich, ça aide forcément…). Bref. Ça fait sept ans que je connais Tom Dubois**, qui est gardien, et six que je connais Louis Uflot, un français qui nous est arrivé tout droit de Paris. A la base, quand il est arrivé, Tom et moi, on a eu un gros « beug » : toutes les filles en raffolaient. On allait perdre notre place de beaux gosses, et ça, c'était juste pas possible. **

**En plus, il a eu la mauvaise idée de choisir en meilleur pote un Serpentard, (même si ça, je m'en fiche, puisque maintenant qu'Albus est à Serpentard…) Pace Greengrass, le NEVEU de Malfoy. Ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment embêtant. Pendant toute la deuxième et la troisième année, on s'est menée une guerre terrible (c'était trop fou, en fait), et on a finit par devenir archi pote. Ils sont tout les deux à Serpentard, Tom et moi à Gryffondor, et à nous quatre, aucune fille au monde ne peut nous résister. C'est physiquement pas possible. Même si à moi tout seul, aucune fille ne peut me résister. A priori, y en a quand même qui aiment les grand blonds aux yeux gris (Pace), à l'air frigide mais aux abdos d'aciers, et les métis discrets aux cheveux bouclés cuivre, aux iris noir ébène. Et à la carrure de… comment ils appellent ça, les moldus, déjà ? Rugbyman, je crois. (Tante Hermione nous a fait voir un match, c'est assez idiot, comme sport, en fait : par rapport au Quidditch…)**

**On est donc Tom Dubois, Louis Uflot, Pace Greengrass et James Sirius Potter les **_**Maraudeurs de temps modernes,**_** comme dit Papa. Qui nous a refilé en douce (si maman le découvre, elle nous tue tous au Chauve-Furie) sa cape d'Invisibilité, et la Carte du Maraudeur. **

**Bon, stop ma vie, laissons place à Miss Catastrophe… **

**Ok… Alors Miss Catastrophe met le Choixpeaux sur ses cheveux **_**blancs**_** (qui ne sont pas décoiffés, alors que se prendre un chat, une toile et une armure sur la tronche, ça doit pas franchement faire du bien –les filles m'épateront toujours). **

**Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le mettre sur sa tête, le Directeur – Bograde, lui prend la main, la tourne vers nous, et la présente ( et bizarrement, elle est beaucoup moins rouge que tout à l'heure) :**

**Mademoiselle Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric, bienvenue à Poudlard !**

**Gros beug. D'accord, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Albus **_**Severus**_**, et je m'appelle même James **_**Siruis**_**. Mais excusez moi, **_**Guélia Teddy Franscesca **_**je sais plus quoi, c'est assez énorme. Il y a un grand silence interloqué : et puis soudainement, cassant le calme, Tom éclate de rire, (vu le regard que lui lance Miss Catastrophe, ça doit pas lui plaire) et j'entend Louis et Pace faire pareil. Et bientôt, tout le monde laisse éclater sa joie. On a une nouvelle au nom trop chelou, qui arrive, casse la moitié du château : ça promet ! **

POV TEDDY

_Oh, je vais le tuer. Je vais TOUS les tuer. Oui, mon nom à rallonge sort de l'ordinaire. Oui, je suis maladroite. _

_Et pour qui il se prend, ce type, là, châtain-yeux clairs- un mètre quatre-vingt dix ? Je crois qu'il s'appelle Tom machin chose, j'ai entendu l'autre type brun et pas coiffé l'appeler comme ça tout à l'heure. Ils était même avec les mecs de la table des Serpentards. Ok. Il faut reconnaitre qu'ils sont canons. C'est juste dommage que ça soit ce Tom qui ait éclaté de rire le premier : j'ai déjà une dent contre lui. Non mais oh ! _

_Il est idiot, ce directeur ? Je vais prendre les choses en main. _

_Teddy Gerson, je chuchote, tout le monde m'appelle Teddy Gerson. _

_Sourire max Fresh du directeur : _

_Très bien. Du calme, mes enfants, donc, je disais que Teddy Gerson, puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, va vous rejoindre cette année. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil comme il se doit, et de l'intégrer très vite dans vos groupes d'amis… Merci, mes enfants. Place… AU CHOIXPEAUX ! _

_Il vient d'annoncer le truc pourri comme s'il s'agissait des Beatles, ou c'est moi ?_

_Bref. On me pose cette loque sur ma tête. J'ai la très, très bizarre impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me parle à l'interieur. Sors de ce corps, Satan !_

_Pour information, demoiselle, je ne suis pas Satan, mais le Choixpeau. Et vous dites encore une fois vieille loque, je vous envoie aux cuisines, c'est compris ? _

_Oui, oui… Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce boulot ?_

_Taisez vous deux minutes, Guélia. Merci._

_TEDDY, BON SANG. Je suis TEDDY. _

_GRYFFONDOR ! J'entend hurler. _

_« La table qui applaudit le plus fort, la table qui applaudit le plus fort… » La grosse blague. _

_Au hasart, je vais à une certaine table. _

_Et merde. Vu la tête que font les élèves, je me suis plantée de table. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ramassant le peu de fierté qui me reste – à vrai dire, il n'en reste plus, mais comme on dit « la bave du crapaud n'atteind pas la blanche colombe ». Sauf que bon, en « blanche colombe », ya mieux. Bref. Je me lève et m'asseois, enfin, hallelujah, louons Merlin, à la bonne table. _

**POV JAMES**

**Gryffondor, donc. Teddy machin est donc pour Tom. Attendez… GRYFFONDOR ? Ma maison à moi ? Mais on va avoir de sérieux soucis, là.. Si Miss Cata déclenche un cataclysme comme ça tous les jours, on risque de finir tous sur Mars, ou bien dans la Salle Commune en feu ou quelque chose du genre… L'année va être mouvementée. Je suis pressé de voir comment Tom va se débrouiller, mais surtout ce que vont en dire Pace et Louis. Une réunion des Quatre ne serait pas de refus : en plus, il faut que je leur raconte mes vacances de folie, et la jolie Juliet que j'ai rencontrée à Madagascar. Mais là tout de suite, place au buffet. Un aussi beau corps doit être nourrit comme il se doit ! **

POV TEDDY

_Et et et, Teddy, par ici ! me crie une voix de fille, au bout de la table Gryffondor. _

_Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est, la personne qui m'a invitée à les rejoindre a déjà beaucoup d'estime dans mon cœur : je ne vais pas passer le reste du repas toute seule… et elle non plus ! ( bah oui, elle était un peu toute seule au bout, en fait.)_

_C'est bon, je suis assise. La fille est plus petite que moi(déjà que je ne suis pas très grande…) – elle doit frôler le mètre soixante, je pense. Bon, jusque là, elle n'a rien d'anormal. Elle est mince, avec des « formes où il faut » comme dirait mon grand-père en parlant de Marilyn Monro. Je suppose que si j'étais un mec, je dirais qu'elle est « super bien gaulée ». Donc elle a un corps comme vous et moi – deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, quoi ! Elle a des cheveux bruns, et raides qu'elle s'est attaché en une tresse sur le coté, et a mis un serre-tête en faux-or, qui reprèsente des fleurs, auquel elle a justement accroché une fausse fleur rose pâle. C'est très beau. Elle a des yeux qui troublent au départ : son iris droit est bleu alors que son iris gauche est vert. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des yeux pairs. Ses lèvres sont super rouges, un peu comme Blanche-Neige. Comme c'est le premier jour, ils n'ont pas l'obligation de porter l'uniforme, et elle est habillée d'un grand t-shirt de mec blanc (sous lequel elle a mis des collants noirs opaques) avec une photo de Jonh Lennon disant «Let it be… » La fille porte aussi des noir qu'elle a customisé en faisant des dessins roses fluos._

_Donc bon elle a son style, quoi. Ses yeux, par contre, détonnent beaucoup. C'est très étrange d'être regardée avec des pupilles comme ça._

_Bon, faut que j'arrête de l'observer aussi fixement, parce que je dois avoir le regard d'un piranha qui observe sa proie avant de la dévorer. _

_Oh, merci beaucoup ! je m'écrie une fois assise. _

_De rien. Je m'appelle Anna Harrison. Enchantée ! me répond bah… Anna, en me tendant la main, main que je sers volontiers. Tu m'as vraiment faite rire, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une entrée comme ça. _

_Je grimace. _

_C'était si catastrophique que ça ? _

_Elle rigole. _

_J'ai trouvé ça marrant, t'inquiète pas. Au moins, tout le monde saura qui tu es… Surtout avec tes cheveux. C'est… Wahou !_

_Je savais bien qu'on allait me faire des remarques dessus., je grimace. _

_Anna grimace à son tour :_

_Désolée… Mais j'ai rarement vu des cheveux comme ça. Je vais te poser la question que tout le monde doit te poser, mais c'est naturel, ou bien… ?_

_la base, en fait, mes cheveux sont châtain comme le type qui s'est moqué de moi –je lui montre le mec qui est assis à coté du décoiffé. Et puis, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le film « Alice au pays des merveilles »… _

_Tu connais Alice au Pays des merveilles ? Je pensais être la seule sorcière du monde à le connaitre, ce film ! _

_Ça nous fait un point commun, je remarque. Donc bref, je disais que dans Alice au pays des merveilles, tu vois la Reine Blanche ? C'est Anne Hathaway qui la joue, tu te rappelle ? _

_Anna acquiesce. _

_Et bah, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des cheveux comme elle. Je me suis plantée de formule, et maintenant, je peux plus les changer. Donc bon, je les ait laissé comme ça. Je peux te dire que ma mère, elle, elle a pas adoré du tout… Sauf que quand elle a essayé de me les changer, la couleur qu'elle m'avait posée a littéralement été avalée par celle de mes cheveux, et ils n'en ont été que plus blancs. Mon père a trouvé ça plutôt marrant, et il a bien voulu que je les laisse. Toi, c'est comment, ta famille ?_

_Bah, mon père, je le vois jamais, il est directeur de je sais plus quel truc, alors il voyage souvent. Et puis, vu qu'il est Cracmol, il passe la majeur partie de son temps dans le monde Moldu. Ma mère l'est d'ailleurs, Moldue, et j'ai deux petits frères jumeaux qui sont sorciers, et qui mènent la vie dure à mes parents : ils ne savent pas encore contrôler leur magie. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _

_Non… Enfin à moitié. Mes parents ont divorcé il y a trois ans, ma mère s'est mis avec son amant et ils ont eu un bébé. Mon père, il a très mal pris que ma mère l'ait trompé et tout le patatra, alors il a commencé à avoir pleins de copines différentes. Cette année, avec Papa, on a déménagé à Londres. Avant, on habitait en Allemagne, mais j'allais à Durmstrang, me demande pas pourquoi. Et voilà ! _

_Et voilà, répète Anna. Bah c'est mouvementé, dis moi ! Je sais que tu vas finir par me le demander, comme tout le monde, alors je préfère anticiper : ce sont mes vrais yeux, je ne porte pas de lentilles. Toute la famille du côté de mon père les as comme ça, donc c'est facile à prouver ! _

_Je me met à rigoler. Elle a raison, je lui aurai posé la question. Je sens qu'Anna et moi, on va bien s'entendre… _

**POV James**

**C'est bon les gars, le buffet est apparu, l'année peut commencer ! Il était temps, j'ai juste une faim de loup. Tom est tout fier d'avoir obtenu la nouvelle mais je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce que, vu comment elle l'a regardé quand il a commencé à rire, ça va pas être de la tarte !**

**Tom, tu compte t'y prendre comment pour avoir Teddy ? **

**Teddy ? Ah, tu veux dire, la nouvelle ? Bah… Je vais faire comme d'hab. **

**Mais t'as réalisé qu'elle avait une dent contre toi ? Tu t'es un peu fichu de sa gueule ouvertement ! **

**Ouais… ça va lui passer. Et puis, j'en ai vu d'autre, me répond Tom avec un clin d'œil. **

**Je rigole : pour en avoir vu d'autre, il en a vu d'autre, ça oui ! **

**Et toi, James, tu vas te faire qui, prochainement ? **

**On est interrompu par l'arrivée de Jane-Mary, une rousse aux atouts féminins très prononcés. **

**T'as ta réponse, Tommy, je répond à mon meilleur ami. **

**Comprenant le message, il se tourne vers son voisin de table, en l'occurrence Hugo (mon cousin), batteur de notre équipe, et nous laisse, moi et Jane-Mary discuter ensemble. Enfin, discuter… C'est un bien grand mot. Se regarder, lui faire des regards charmeurs et des compliments parfois mensongers, disons. Je suis méchant, en fait : pour une fille, Jane est cool. C'est le genre de fille que vous pouvez embrasser, et qui ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elle non plus. Elle est assez sympa, en plus. Mais il y a des moments où, bah… on a pas envie de discuter avec elle, mais de faire d'autre chose, vous me suivez ? **

**T'as fait quoi de tes vacances, James ? me demande d'ailleurs Jane. **

**Tom, Louis et moi, on était invité chez Pace, dans son manoir, et puis on allés avec toute la famille à Madagascar. C'était fou ! Et toi ?**

**Boh, on a fait une croisière avec mon père et ma mère… C'était d'un chiant… C'est bon, j'ai 16 ans, je peux partir avec des amis pendant deux mois sans que ça fasse un drame ! **

**Tu devrais pas dire ça. La famille, c'est important, aussi ! **

**Franchement, je crois pas, non.**

**Ah. Pour moi, si. Enfin bref. **

**Dis moi, Jane, ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ? **

**Rendez vous dans ton lit à une heure, ça te va ? **

**Oui, Jane-Mary comprend très vite les messages. **

**C'est parfait. **

POV exterieur

Mes enfants, mes enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plait !

Dans la grande salle, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler un à un à l'appel de Bograde, leur directeur.

Merci. J'espère que le repas vous a plu – vu l'état de vos assiettes et de vos tables, je n'en doute pas. Vos préfets vont vous mener à vos maisons respectives, pour les premières, deuxiemes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Les sixièmes sont autorisées à veiller pendant une demi-heure, et les septièmes pendant une heure hors de votre maison, puis retour dans vos chambres, sans faire d'histoires, c'est bien clair ? Sur vos lits, vous trouverez vos affaires et vos emplois du temps. Ils seront effectifs dès demain matin. Bonne soirée !

Non mais oh, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu ! ça sert à rien de pousser, on va tous sortir, hein ! s'exclama Teddy, après s'être violemment faite pousser par un garçon qui mesurait environ une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

Le garçon en question se retourna et Teddy pu reconnaitre le « Tom » qui s'était fichu d'elle lors de sa Répartition.

Oh, Teddy, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir bousculée. Je m'appelle Tom Dubois, bienvenue à Gryffondor. C'est cool que tu sois dans notre maison, ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ah, salut, Anna ! Comment tu vas ?

Anna, qui se tenait juste à côté de Teddy, lui sauta littéralement au coup et Tom la vit voltiger dans les airs.

Très bien… Bon, à priori, Teddy, je n'ai pas à faire les présentations : c'est Tom, Gryffondor, dans la même promo que nous, et mon meilleur ami par la même occasion, dit dans un sourire Anna toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

Enchanté, répéta Tom, un sourire Max White collé au visage.

« Oui, d'accord, il est canon. Mais merde, quoi ! »

Pas enchantée du tout, grimaça Teddy.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, loin de rebuter le jeune homme, celui-ci se mit à rire, accompagné d'Anna.

Et bien, dites-moi, on s'amuse, par ici ! Anna, tu nous présente pas ? s'exclamèrent trois jeunes hommes arrivés devant eux.

Oh, salut les garçons, je vous avais pas vus ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Teddy, voici Pace Greengrass, le blond qui fait mon double en taille, Louis Uflot, le métis qui fait mon double en largeur. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard, et James Potter, le brun, qui fait mon double en intelligence, et qui est avec nous chez les rouge et or.

J'aurais probablement oublié vos noms dans quelques minutes, mais enchantée.

Sourires.

Ah, parce que, eux, tu es enchantée de les connaître ? Merci bien, la titilla Tom en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Je crois que le premier à s'être fichu de moi, c'est toi, pas tes potes. Alors oui, je suis enchantée de les connaitre EUX, mais pas toi.

Euh, Teddy, on va aller voir comment son les dortoirs, d'accord ? coupa Anna pour calmer l'atmosphère. On vous rejoint après, les garçons.

Elles prirent congés de la petite bande, qui s'étaient mis à rire après la tirade de Teddy. Mais avant de partir, la jeune fille pu voir le regard de glace que jeta le blond Pace à Anna.

Dis, Anna, est ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, les garçons ? Genre « je vais vous manger tout cru une fois que vous serez tombée sous mon charme » ?

Franchement ? Oui. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc : ces garçons là sont adorables, si t'arrive à ne pas tomber sous le charme de l'un d'entre eux. Parce que sinon, t'es dans une sacrée galère, je te préviens. Et puis, évites de te mettre Tom à dos… C'est un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard, mais c'est surtout un de mes meilleurs amis, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs… Ça me dérangerait pas mal que tu vois pas à quel point il est génial. Apprend à le connaitre, tu pourras le détester après, d'accord ? En plus, je traine beaucoup avec eux, ça serai bête qu'à cause de vos disputes on ne puisse pas rester ensemble !

Teddy enregistra toutes ces informations d'un coup

« - Très bien. Alors : Tom = beau gosse duquel on ne doit pas tomber amoureuse… Donc ça sous entend briseur de cœur. Sauf qu'on ne doit pas non plus se le mettre à dos, c'est bien ça ? Et si on arrive à faire ce miracle, on découvre un type super. En plus, c'est ta bande de potes, et tu es, à priori, la seule fille qui arrive à trainer avec eux sans craquer complètement pour l'un d'eux. »

A cette dernière phrase, Anna rougit mais enchaina sans faire de remarques :

Exactement. Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois !

Et toi, tes relations avec eux, c'est quoi ? Parce que Pace t'as jeté un regard qui t'aurais tué sur place s'il avait pu.

Anna rougit d'un coup, et plissa son nez d'une drôle de manière.

Bah… ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je connais les garçons, parce que je suis arrivée en troisième année – j'ai été à Salem, aux Etats-Unis. On va dire que pendant un moment, Pace m'a _voulue_.( Teddy remarqua le ton amer qu'Anna avait utilisé, et le fait que les yeux pairs de la jeune fille s'étaient voilés d'elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi). Avec Pace disons que ça s'est fini tout seul, et maintenant, je peux dire que ce sont les amis avec lesquels je passe tout mon temps – à vrai dire, on passe à peu près toute notre vie ensemble… D'où le fait que je ne sois pas amie avec beaucoup de filles ici, parce que je préfère rester avec des mecs . D'ailleurs, se stoppa t'elle brusquement, si tu ne veux pas trainer avec moi mais avec Jane-Mary Jacobs ou Ella Parkinson, fais comme tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne te force à rien.

Comme Teddy n'avait pas spécialement l'air enthousiaste de la laisser pour des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Anna continua :

Et puis, tu sais, les garçons, ont un groupe de musique… Enfin un groupe. C'est exagéré de dire ça, mais disons qu'ils jouent ensemble. Je leur compose la musique, pas les paroles, que l'air !, et soient ils la jouent, soit ils font des reprises. Je les aide un peu, je leur donne mon avis… En fait, continua- t'elle en riant, je suis un peu leur groupie !

Teddy était stupéfaite.

Mais ils s'entrainent ici, à Poudlard ? Et ils jouent quoi ? Ils ont un nom ?

Tu sais, c'est pas un truc énorme ce qu'ils font, ils ont même pas de nom encore. Les garçons jouent plutôt du rock, ou de l'alternative… Enfin des truc comme ça. Et puis, chuchota Anna, pour s'entrainer, ils ont une salle _secrète : _ je t'assure qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac !

Comme Anna avait fini de faire visiter la tour des Gryffondor à Teddy, elle lui proposa de rejoindre les garçons dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais la brune, fatiguée, déclina la proposition : elle n'avait pas très envie de s'incruster au milieu de ces amis, et puis, elle était réellement exténuée.

« Tant pis… Fait de beaux rêves, Teddy ! »

* Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, « peroxydé » signifie avoir des cheveux blancs (pas comme les vieux, hein, en général c'est des jeunes qui se décolorent les cheveux. Si vous connaissez LOL, comme De Peyrfite. (aouch, problème d'orthographe… Désolée…)

** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est le fils d'Olivier Dubois ! (et d'Angelina Jonhson, mais ça, vous étiez pas obligé de le savoir, c'est dans ma tête que je l'imagine ainsi !)

DEUX

_Lendemain, vers 9h, couloir près de la salle de Sortilèges._

Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et son estomac grondait sourdement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du corridor, se souvenant qu'elle avait une barre de céréales dans son sac et fouillait à l'intérieur lorsqu'un garçon lui rentra dedans, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

POV Teddy

_Et merdeeee. _

_Voilà comment on pourrait résumer ma vie, en fait. Il est neuf heure du matin, j'ai raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me suis perdue dans Poudlard, et quand, fêtons Merlin !, j'ai enfin trouvé le bon batiment, un inconnu (comme à peu près tout le monde m'est inconnu ici, ça va pas franchement m'aider sur l'indentité de mon… bousculeur. Ou MA bousculEUSE, remarque. Ouais mais non, une fille n'aurait pas des mains de cette taille et ne me soulèverai pas littéralement de terre pour me mettre debout. Donc MON bousculeur.), bref, quand un inconnu me rentre littéralement dedans. Ah, sauf si c'est moi, qui lui est rentré dedans. _

_Excuse-moi, Guélia. _

_Pas de soucis. Par contre, si tu veux bien m'appeler Teddy… Pace, c'est bien ça ? , je répond à mon inconnu dans un sourire. (inconnu qui ne l'est finalement pas tant, c'est Pace Greengrass, le pote de Tom-le-moqueur, et de toute la bande d'Anna.) _

_Il vient de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui veut surement dire « si tu veux, je m'en tape complètement ». _

_Ma conscience vient de me dire qu'il faut que je sois sociable et que je trouve un truc à lui dire. _

_On a cours ensemble, ce matin ? _

_Ce type a un regard qui gèlerai sur place une pizza sortant d'un four. _

_Oui._

_Dis, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es en mode glaçon ou c'est ton attitude avec tout le monde ? _

_Je peux clairement voir que ma question le fait hésiter entre l'agacement et le rire. Autant lui faciliter le travail : _

_C'est bon, Pace, t'as le droit de sourire, je vais pas te manger. En plus, je suis sure que t'es beaucoup mieux quand t'es joyeux que quand tu fais cette tête d'enterrement… Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es censé être un des mecs canons de Poudlard, non ? _

_Bim, dans le mil. Je _savais_ qu'en titillant son égo, il finirait par tomber dans le panneau et sourire. Pas très fut-fut, le mec. Il fait à présent un sourire en coin super cool. _

_Tu sais que t'es super-lourde, quand tu veux, _Guélia ? _me répond-il en insistant sur mon prénom. Mais je dois avouer que jouer sur le fait que je suis canon, et penser que j'ai un égo surdimensionné donc que j'allais tout faire pour te prouver que je suis beau, c'était plutôt intelligent. _

_Sauf que tu viens de dire en une seule phrase « je suis canon » et « je suis beau », donc si, je pense que ton égo est plutôt confortable. _

_Il émet un petit rire, et ce type congélateur a un rire communicatif aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, alors je me met à sourire aussi. On parle un peu, et il m'explique que son air congélateur lui « donne un charme », il « en est certain », que normalement les filles sont attirée, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire. Et puis que dans sa famille, de toute façon, on évite de montrer sa joie et on se doit de garder un masque ne reflétant pas ses sentiments – ce qui me fait beaucoup moins rire. Je lui dit que j'ai toujours trouvé les habitudes des Sang-Purs contraignantes et qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux sans toute cette parade qu'ils s'imposent. Mais que ça leur donne une certaine classe tout de même, quoique que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être classe si on est pas heureux. Il aquiesce et me dit qu'il proposera cet argument à son père la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Il me demande comment est ma famille. J'aimerai bien lui répondre que c'est le bordel, et que mon père est à moitié cinglé depuis que ma mère l'a quitté, sauf que… l'on vient d'arriver dans la salle, et qu'il est 9 heures 05. Donc qu'on est en retard. Merlin, je suis en retard au premier cour de toute l'année de toute ma vie à Poudlard. GE-NI-AL. _

_Monsieur Greengrass, allez vous assoir, et taisez vous, je ne vous félicite pas. (le professeur, un homme à l'allure démodée et aux rouflaquettes rousses, regarde sur sa fiche pour retrouver mon nom) Gerson, bravo. Pour un premier cour, c'est du joli. On va voir si votre niveau en combat est au même niveau que votre ponctualité, c'est-à-dire nul. Posez vos affaires et approchez. _

_Dieu merci, Anna m'a gardé une place à coté d'elle et je vois Pace mettre ses affaires à coté de celles de Louis, je crois. (Anna est aujourd'hui en uniforme, certes. Mais elle a toujours ses Dr. Martens noir et roses fluo...) Le cœur battant, je m'avance au centre de la salle, où un grand cercle a été tracé. A l'interieur de celui-ci, il y a pleins de points et de signes plus ou moins brillants. James est en train de faire une blague à Anna, qui se met à rire. Seulement, le prof a vu James, et celui-ci doit venir me rejoindre. Attendez deux secondes… Il va falloir que je me batte contre lui ?_

_Gerson, Potter. Vous êtes dans un cercle, qui vous protègera des sorts. Quels qu'ils soient, il ne vous feront aucun mal, mais réduiront simplement l'énergie magique de l'autre selon leur type et leur intensité. Lorsque l'un de vous n'aura plus d'énergie, le cercle l'éjectera. Compris ?_

**POV James S.P**

**Un combat contre Miss Catastrophe ? J'ai bien peur de finir assommé par une baleine ou arrosé par un tsunami. Mais bon, nous verrons. Peut être au fond que la petite nouvelle n'est pas si stupide qu'elle en a l'air ? Je vais commencer doucement, il faut que j'évalue la compétence de Teddy. Faudrait pas la faire perdre au premier sort, la pauvre. Elle me fait un peu de peine. Je sais pas ce que Pace pense d'elle, ils étaient en retard ensemble… Note à moi-même : demander à Pace ce qu'il faisait avec Miss Catastrophe. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le combat. **

**Furunculis !**

**Ouh, la Cata est bien plus forte que ce qu'il n'y parait. J'ai pu sentir la force de son bouclier. Elle rejette sa chevelure en arrière, et s'exclame en riant :**

**C'est donc ce genre de sortilèges que vous utilisez en duels ? Puis-je en utiliser des plus forts ou non ? **

**Le prof fait un signe de tête affirmatif. **

**Pas des Sortilèges Impardonnables, nous aurons d'autres séances pour ceux là, mais les autres, oui. **

**Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire, encore ? **

**Sanis Estomacum.**

**Je n'avais jamais entendu ce sort, et c'est plutôt drôle la sensation que j'ai lorsque le jet de magie réussit à m'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que je fais une descente en montagne russe, mon ventre me chatouille et j'ai une légère envie de vomir. **

**Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que ton sort m'aurait fait, en dehors du cercle ?**

**Le prof répond à sa place, alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage de la Cata.**

**Il vous aurait retourné littéralement l'interieur de votre ventre, vous aurait mis sans dessus dessous. Votre estomac, votre intestin et tout le reste auraient été… secoués comme dans un milk-shake… Enfin vous aurez compris. Pas très agréable, croyez moi.**

**Je déglutit. Pas très agréable, en effet. A mon tour…**

**TEDDY A GAGNE. J'en ai pris un coup mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle me surpasse sur le point de vue diversité des sortilèges. Faut que je lui demande conseil, à cette fille, niveau boulot elle a l'air finalement plutôt ouf. D'ailleurs, elle est là avec Anna et Tom (qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier énormément lors des présentations hier soir) , en cours de Potions. Par contre, avec Anna, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut essayer de faire ami-ami avec la Cata, parce qu'une fois qu'Anna prend quelqu'un d'amitié, c'est pour la vie. Remarque, j'en sais rien, elle a pas vraiment d'amie fille. Mais elle nous a nous, et je suppose qu'elle est vachement trop contente de ça. J'aimerai bien m'avoir pour ami, en fait ! (JE RIGOOOOLE. Oui oui, c'était pourri comme blague, mais s'en était une. Je suis pas si imbu de moi que ça. Rolala, souriez un peu… )**

**James ! m'interpelle Anna**

**Je m'approche (Anna a vraiment un don pour faire des coiffures et des tenues déjantées. Elle a de la chance d'être belle et que ça lui aille bien, parce que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être foireux.) et on commence à parler : le prof est en retard comme d'habitude. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps entre les cours, autant en profiter ! Soudain, Anna lance : **

**Tu sais que Teddy écrit des chansons ? Enfin, juste les textes, pas la musique. **

**Je lève un sourcil : où veut-elle en venir ? Je remarque que la Cata se mord la lèvre et qu'elle à l'air assez gênée. **

**Et bien, si on s'y met toutes les deux, on peut vous les écrire, vos chansons ! Je fais l'air, elle les paroles, et c'est bon, vous les avez, vos compos ! **

**Tom et moi on se regarde, sceptiques. **

**Non mais déjà, Anna, il faut que tu te rappelles qu'on est pas des pros, on joue juste comme ça, de temps en temps, c'est pas la folie furieuse, hein ! Et puis, elle écrit, c'est bien, mais si ça se trouve, ses textes sont nuls, à Miss Cata ! **

**Je lui donne brusquement une grande tape sur le dos. Tom devrait apprendre à se taire, vraiment. Teddy relève la tête à l'évocation de ce surnom, et de la pique lancée sur ses textes. Elle se mordille encore plus la lèvre –qui va finir par saigner, elle devrait arrêter. Ses yeux brillent de colère mais elle déclare la voix calme (je l'admire un peu, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurai mis un poing à Tom… Mais vu le gabarit de Teddy, qui fait plus d' une tête de moins que Tommy, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas fait mal.) :**

**En fait, je suis d'accord avec Tom. Vous n'avez aucune idée de si mes textes sont bien ou pas, alors si vous voulez, ce soir, je vous en apporte un ! Comme ça, vous pourrez voir s'ils vous convient ou pas. Perso, je n'ai rien à perdre. **

**Anna est très enthousiaste et nous offre un de ses sourires reconnaissants dont elle a le secret. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, de toute façon… Comme dit la Catastrophe, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais derrière le sourire d'Anna, on sent bien qu'elle nous dit « faites gaffe à ce que vous allez lui dire, mes cocos… »**

POV exterieur

Le Professeur Finch avait demandé ce jour là une potion particulièrement compliquée à réaliser : il ne comptait pas épargner les 7e année, qui avaient les ASPICS à passer en fin d'année. Autant attaquer tout de suite le programme conséquent qu'il avait à leur enseigner. Le professeur Finch circulait entre les tables en faisant des remarques à tous les élèves.

Harrisson, Gerson, c'est bien. Coupez votre Tilleul mordoré plus fin si vous voulez avoir une potion plus efficace.

Potter, il faut _hacher_ les racines, pas en faire de la soupe. Dubois, dépêchez vous !

_« Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait des progrès en Potions, pendant l'été… Mes cours n'auront pas été vains… » _pensa le professeur à la fin de son cours. Mais au moment où il allait féliciter ses élèves, le chaudron de Dubois explosa à la figure de celui-ci, qui devint soudain bleu turquoise et se vit pousser des oreilles d'éléphant. Le professeur soupira. Il garderait ses compliments pour un autre jour.

Sortie du cour de Potion :

Teddy, Teddy !

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et ses étranges cheveux blancs virevoltèrent devant Tom qui se trouvait juste derrière, et qui avait repris son aspect normal. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, accompagnée d'Anna. En effet, celui-ci avait gardé les lèvres bleutées de sa transformation éclair.

C'était toi, Teddy ! J'en étais sur ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de Tom… s'écria James.

Devant l'air faussement angélique de la jeune fille, il finit par avouer qu'il avait trouvé le nouveau Tom très canon.

Anna, et toi, tu es sa complice et tu fais des vilains tours à tes vieux potes ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea, l'air faussement contrarié, Tom.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répondit l'interpellée, alors que ses yeux bleu et vert brillaient de joie.

Oh, bien sur, j'aurai pu faire un mauvais geste et faire tomber quelque chose dans la potion… continua Teddy. Vous savez bien que je suis une vraie _Miss Catastrophe… _

Teddy fit un grand sourire victorieux, et à partir de ce moment là, la hache de guerre fut enterrée entre Tom et elle.

**POV James **

**Je crois que j'aime bien Teddy, finalement. On a trainé avec elle aujourd'hui– on en aurait été obligé, de toute façon, puisqu'elle et Anna ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Et, après la farce qu'elle a faite à Tom, je dois avouer qu'elle a gagné mon estime. Il faut avoir du cran, tout de même, pour faire un tour de cet acabit à un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard le lendemain même de son arrivée ! Donc elle est plutôt cool. On verra ce que donnent ses textes, ce soir. Ils seront peut-être à vomir ! Mais ils seront probablement mieux que les miens. (de toute façon, à part faire des vers sur mon amour pour le jus de Cramberries…). Et puis, tout compte fait, j'adore la couleur de ses cheveux, même si c'est bizarre avec les yeux bleu et vert d'Anna, elle font la paire ! Ça me rend un peu mal quand même, ce pari que j'ai fait avec Tom, du coup. Remarque, ce n'est absolument pas contre Teddy : à vrai dire, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance car la cible aurait pu être n'importe qui, une première année comme une prof. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.**

_**Flash Back.**_

Petit déjeuner.

Tom, James, Pace, Louis et Anna à une table. Louis, Pace et Anna parlent, alors que Tom et James se sont un peu mis à l'écart pour discuter. Tom pour énerver James lui dit qu'il est le premier dans le classement des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et que ça signifie qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. James en profite pour lui lancer le défi de sortir avec la première fille dont il entendra le nom aujourd'hui, qu'il l'aime ou pas, avec un délai de deux mois, et pour deux mois. Tom accepte sur l'instant, mais fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester autant de temps, à savoir deux mois, avec la même fille. Tant pis, la fierté passe avant tout. Ils se rapprochent de Pace, Louis et Anna, et soudain celle-ci s'exclame : « Merlin ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Teddy qu'on n'était pas dans la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps ! ». Teddy. C'est donc la nouvelle cible de Tom, comme le lui fait remarquer James. Celui-ci grimace. Il n'aime pas beaucoup la « Cata », comme il la surnomme, et celle-ci n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur non plus. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne cèderait devant James. Très bien, il sortira avec Teddy, pour laquelle il n'aura probablement pas de sentiment – ce qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de savoir. Afin de ne blesser personne, il est décidé que seuls Louis et Pace seront mis au courant… Les dés sont jetés. Advienne que pourra !

TROIS

_POV Teddy_

_Déjà deux semaine de terminées ici… Que le temps passe vite ! A vrai dire, cette semaine, je suis principalement (pour ne pas dire exclusivement) restée avec James, Tom, Anna, Pace et Louis. Et ces gens là sont vraiment sympas. Bien sur, les garçons sont un peu imbus d'eux même, et Tom a changé déjà deux fois de copines. Bien sur, je me trompe de prénoms sur ces filles là à chaque fois. Bien évidemment aussi, mais je m'en doutais depuis déjà un moment, Anna ne me fera jamais avaler que tout est terminé entre elle et Pace. Il suffit de les voir côte à côte ! Et enfin, bien sur qu'ils continuent à m'appeler Miss Cata. (Histoire que vous appreniez quelque chose : se prendre la porte d'une armoire dans la tête et jurer parce que ça fait quand même un peu mal, en bulgare, la baguette à la main : ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça provoque une crise d'éternuement, qui dure vingt minutes, le temps de trouver le contre sort). Le chocolat chaud est une tuerie, en plus. Anna préfère le thé –ce que je ne comprend pas : c'est dégueulasse ! Je vois Pace et Louis arriver et se mettre à notre table de petit déjeuner. Pace se met à coté d'Anna, qui fronce les sourcils – qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'il n'y a « rien, absolument rien » ; et Louis se met à coté de moi. _

_C'est aujourd'hui, les sélections de Quiddich ! je m'exclame soudain._

_Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Perso, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire : comme gardien, chez les Serpentard, il n'y a que moi de valable., m'explique Louis. Tu joues un peu, toi ?_

_A Durmstrang, j'étais Poursuiveuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être prise, il y a surement beaucoup de gens meilleurs que moi, ici… Enfin, je verrai. Qui est ce qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?_

_James est, et restera, jusqu'à la fin l'Attrapeur de votre équipe, c'est dans ses gènes ! Tom est un excellent gardien, les batteurs sont Freddy et Hugo Weasley –les cousins de James, et les poursuiveurs, pour le coup, je pense qu'ils vont être changés. T'as de la chance !_

_J'aimerai vraiment être prise. Sans rire, vous allez penser que je suis le genre de fille qui ne sais pas attraper un Cognard, sans créer de tremblement de terre, mais je fais du Quiddich depuis que je sais que je suis sorcière (depuis 11 ans, donc). Le vent dans les cheveux, le sifflement de l'air quand j'accélère, c'est une sensation dont je ne peux pas me passer en plus, quand je décolle de la terre ferme, mon cotas de catastrophe chute considérablement, ce qui tient franchement du miracle, on est d'accord. Je n'ai jamais créé d'accidents graves, à part la fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai et que je suis rentrée dans un autobus. Mine de rien, ça fait super mal, et le conducteur a du subir un effacement de mémoire (sauf qu'il a gardé la phobie des balais et de… moi depuis). Mais bon, à part ça, rien de spécial, ce qui je trouve est extra._

_Et chez les Serpentard, ça donne quoi, votre équipe ?_

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais gardien, et Pace est Poursuiveur, comme toi, donc. Le reste, c'est des gens que tu connais pas – le petit frère de James, Albus, est Batteur, et le cousin de Pace, Scorpuis, Attrapeur. L'année dernière, on a réussi pas mal de coups avec cette base là… _

_J'apprécierai de te voir jouer chez les rouge. Si tu es prise comme poursuiveuse, on sera en compétition ! C'est rare qu'une fille joue à ce poste., fit Pace. _

_Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que celles qui y jouent sont plus faibles, tu sais., je souris. On se fait un match quand tu veux ! _

_Prépare toi à perdre, alors… , me dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire._

_Au contraire, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvais joueur… Beaucoup de garçons, j'ai pu le remarquer, considèrent que c'est un déshonneur de trouver une fille plus forte qu'eux au même poste… Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens là ?_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _

_Louis et Anna se mettent à rire, et bientôt Pace et moi les imitons. J'aime bien cette journée. Pace n'est pas si froid que ça, une fois qu'on a percé la carapace. Louis est discret, mais gentil, et Anna… C'est Anna. Elle est comme une groupie de rock qui pour rien au monde ne lacherait ses Dr. Martens, mais c'est probablement la personne la plus gentille que je ne connaisse, même si elle présente des aspects de sa personnalité très variés… Vous verrez. James est très gentil également et Tom… après des débuts compliqués, on est sur la bonne voie. Justement, les deux inséparables viennent d'arriver. James se pose à côté de moi tandis que Tom se met en face. _

_Dis moi, est ce que vous avez bientôt fini la chanson ? On aimerait bien la jouer, Miss Cata._

_Je lui punch l'épaule : encore ce surnom ?_

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié, il me semble, de vous le dire : j'ai joué ma chanson, vous savez, la semaine dernière… Les garçons ont eu l'air de bien aimer – c'est un euphémisme, en fait, parce qu'ils me sont littéralement tombés dessus pour me féliciter et me demander si je pouvais leur en écrire d'autre. (ce qui n'est pas un problème, j'écris des textes depuis que je suis gamine si Anna compose l'air, alors ils auront chansons à foison ! ). Je leur ai montré le texte auquel ils m'ont fait penser lorsque je les ais vus pour la première fois :_

"_We are young  
>We are strong<br>We're not looking for where we belong  
>We're not cool<br>We are free  
>And we're running with blood on our knees" *<em>

_C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait que leur plaire… I__l me semble que cet épisode m'a permis de véritablement être adoptés de tous. J'ai l'impression d'être bien chanceuse de les avoir trouvés aussi vite. Peut être qu'ils ne font que m'utiliser ? J'espère fort que non. Il faudra que je demande à Anna… Elle ne me mentirait tout de même pas ! _

_POV James_

**Teddy parle avec Tom en ce moment. Ce qui me fait penser que Tommy mérite sa réputation de coureur de jupons : il sait y faire, avec les nanas. En même temps, Teddy n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit – à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle s'est même aperçu que depuis trois jours il ne fait que la draguer. Non pas que ça me gêne, je m'en fous, mais elle est vraiment étrange à ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Surtout que Tom est pas mal dans le genre mannequin Abercrombie et qu'une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard aimeraient être l'objet des attentions qu'il porte à Teddy. Mais ça aussi, à priori, Miss Cata (ne me disputez pas, c'est devenu un surnom affectueux, maintenant) ne l'a pas réalisé. On verra bien de toute façon ce que ça va donner. En tout cas, on a eu (sans vouloir être vulgaire !) une putain de chance de la trouver : c'est qu'elle est plutôt douée pour comme auteur, et avec Anna pour compositrice, on peut à présent dire qu'on est officiellement un groupe… et des mecs trop frais ! Comme Teddy est vraiment cool aussi, et qu'on finit par s'habituer à ses cheveux blancs, bah ça nous fait une pote de plus. **

**Euh, oui, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ? Je veux dire ici sur le terrain de Quiddich ? Elle va quand même pas se présenter pour un poste dans l'équipe, non ? Elle a beau être bien gentille et tout ce que vous voulez, elle reste quasi anormalement maladroite comme cette année on a intérêt à gagner la Coupe de Quiddich, il faut qu'on soit au top niveau dans nos matchs : pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être un réel atout pour l'équipe. Rajoutons le fait, Sans rire, qu'on fait tous une tête de plus qu'elle ! Elle n'est pas aussi minuscule qu'Anna, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une géante non plus. En plus, niveau carrure, elle n'est pas baraque du tout, du tout (tant mieux pourr elle, remarquez, elle serait nettement moins sexy sinon non pas qu'elle le soit, hein !) **

**Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es trompée, la bibliothèque, c'est de l'autre côté ! **

**Elle me frappe dans le ventre (dans les abdos à vrai dire) , ce qui confirme qu'elle n'est pas musclée, elle, et elle débute une de ses tirades.**

**Non mais tu as fini de juger sur les apparences, oui ? Tom m'a dit que sa mère… (elle réfléchit en fronçant mordillant sa lèvre, ce qui lui donne un air de petite fille, puis elle reprend, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle désirait dire) Angelina, était toute menue – ce que je ne prétends pas être, vas pas croire que je suis aussi égocentrique que toi !, et que pourtant elle avait joué de sa troisième à sa septième année dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Elle a même épousé le gardien de l'équipe… (re-plissement de nez) Oliver, ou Olivier, à la fin.**

**Bah dites moi, il lui a raconté toute sa vie ou quoi, Tom ? **

**Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Donc tu viens de m'expliquer que tu vas épouser toi aussi Tom, puisqu'il est gardien comme son père, si tu entres dans l'équipe, c'est bien ça ? **

**Elle éclate de rire .**

**Bah attends, on va lui demander, il arrive !**

**Oui, le type-qui-la-drague-pour-un-pari-que-je-lui-ai-lancé est là justement. **

**Tom, est ce que tu crois au fait qu'un homme se marie toujours avec une femme qui lui rappelle sa mère ?**

**Je vois mon meilleur ami réfléchir et finalement il lance :**

**Ça dépend, pourquoi ?**

**Si c'est le cas et que je rentre dans l'équipe, il y a de fortes chances que l'on finisse par se marier.**

**C'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait, tu sais, lui répond Tom avec un sourire qui en dit long.**

**Elle rit de plus belle et lui dit qu'il est bête. Elle a un problème, cette fille, ou quoi ? L'un des plus beaux types de Poudlard la drague ouvertement, et elle prend ça pour de la rigolade ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, à Tommy… Si ça se trouve, il va perdre son pari ! J'imagine déjà sa tête.**

**Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est le début des essais des joueurs. Et comment décrire cet Attrapeur autrement que par le mot de « calamité », ou « danger ambulant » ? Non mais il croit quand même pas pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? **

**POV exterieur.**

Les candidats aux postes défilèrent les uns après les autres il fut bientôt évident qu'Hugo et Freddy Weasley seraient encore une année les batteurs de l'équipe, tandis que Tom resterait gardien. Quand à James, personne n'avait pu l'égaler à la course au Vif d'Or. Il restait à présent trois places : les trois poursuiveurs, pour cinq candidats. Teddy ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle crevait de peur. Quelle honte, si elle se ratait devant Tom et James ! Quelle déception, aussi… Mais, une fois qu'elle eut enfourché son balai, elle retrouva cette sensation pour laquelle elle allait tout faire pour mériter sa place. Une fois en hauteur, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Il n'y avait plus que le vent qui tapait à ses oreilles, une légère pluie qui glissait son visage, et le Souafle. Une fois que James l'eut lancé en l'air, le monde entier disparut, et la jeune fille fonça droit sur la balle. Elle l'attrapa la première, et fonça droit sur les buts : mais très vite, deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas vinrent l'encadrer. Teddy connaissait bien cette technique comme ils étaient bien plus larges et forts qu'elle, ils voulaient lui faire perdre le contrôle de son balai, ou la forcer à s'écraser contre l'une des tours. Seulement, Teddy avait eu l'occasion de jouer contre des personnes ayant la carrure d'armoire à glace, à Durmstrang. Elle accelera en ligne droite devant elle, et soudainement lâcha le Souafle qui chuta vers le sol. Surpris, les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement leur course effrénée, alors Teddy descendait dans un piqué à grande vitesse, et se rétablissait en rattrapant la balle. Alors, toute proche des buts, elle la lança et marqua. Pas peu fière d'elle, elle fit un grand sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit bien. Le match continuait, cependant, et bientôt, une fille du nom de Rachel Jordan*, marqua d'une balle aussi violente que précise. D'autres buts furent marqués, d'autres occasions furent ratées, et quand James siffla la fin du temps imparti, Teddy avait à son compteur quatre buts : ce n'était pas le premier mais le second meilleur score. Seulement, rien n'était encore décidé.

James, alors ? demanda la jeune fille en descendant de son balai

Des mèches blanches sortaient de sa queue de cheval et virevoltaient autours de sa tête, elle avait les joues rouges et la peau mouillée par la pluie, et James la trouva charmante. Charmante autant que peu l'être une amie, et la future supposée de son meilleur ami, mais charmante quand même.

Tss, secret de capitaine d'équipe, Miss Cata.

Allez… Sois cool !

Comme il ne voulait pas lui donner le papier avec le nom des heureux élus, elle essaya de l'attraper mais fut bientôt complètement maitrisée par James qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'immobilisait totalement. Tom arriva à ce moment là et profita de l'état de la jeune fille pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie d'arrêter et promette de faire ce qu'ils voulaient en échange.

Tout ce qu'on veut ? s'écria James

PRESQUE tout ce que vous voulez, alors. Si vous attendez que je… fasse des trucs pas très catholiques pour vous, c'est hors de question. Je m'appelle pas Jane-Mary, James, taquina Teddy en lui offrant son sourire le plus moqueur.

James rit, gêné… Tandis qu'ils Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Il faut que tu nous promettes que si tu ne marques pas trois fois au prochain match , toi et Anna venez en cours sans T-shirt., finit par dire Tom

Teddy ouvrit des grands yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Pour moi, c'est d'accord. Mais pour Anna, je vous promets rien…

Soudain elle réalisa :

Ça veut dire que je suis prise ?

Et, souriant aux anges, elle se jeta au cou des garçons.

Mais il ne faut pas avoir trop d'espoir, Tom. Je vais marquer plus de buts que vous n'en avez jamais vu, alors il faudra garder tes fantasmes bizarres pour une autre fille.

POV Teddy

_Anna ! Anna ! _

_Je me précipite vers elle, qui est affalée sur son lit au milieu de partitions, et je lui crie dans les oreilles : J'AI ETE PRISEEEEEE ! _

_Elle m'offre un grand sourire : _

_C'était certain… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Il faut fêter ça ! _

_Sans plus attendre, je lui raconte comment tout c'est passé. _

_Je me demande si Tom n'aurait pas un faible pour toi, me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchit. Tu fais gaffe, d'acc ?_

_Je lui promets, mais je la rassure : elle se fait des idées ! Tom, sortir avec moi ? La gentille Miss Cata ? Elle n'a qu'à lui demander, mais il démentira, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. J'en rirais bien, mais il faut que je profite de cette ouverture pour lancer ce qui me brule les lèvres._

_C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça… _

_Comment ça ? m'interroge t'elle._

_Mais elle fronce encore les sourcils, alors je sais bien qu'elle est en train de se construire des arguments en béton pour me prouver par a+b qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Pace. _

_Anna. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Pace et toi ? _

_Rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça. _

_T'es pas obligée de me le dire, je sais bien que ça ne fait que 15 jours qu'on se connait… Enfin en tout cas, tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux._

_Elle hésite. _

_Et puis, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance._

_Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. J'en ait aucune idée… On est vraiment très proches, tu sais ? Mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime. En fait, tu sais, quand on est sorti ensemble… Bah ça c'est pas vraiment terminé tout seul, comme je t'avais dit. Il m'a plaquée du jour au lendemain. La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et puis tout à coup, il me plaque. Alors ça a été un choc et une surprise comme tu peux t'en douter. J'était amoureuse de lui, alors forcément, ça n'a pas été facile à accepter. Deux jours plus tard, il sortait avec Ella Parkinson, une Serpentarde. Je suppose que je n'étais qu'une aventure de passage… _

_Je vois qu'Anna est sur le point de pleurer, alors je la prends dans mes bras. _

_T'inquiète, je m'en suis remise _

_Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je peux voir ! _

_Ça a au moins le mérite de la faire rire. _

_Sans blaguer, on a réussi à retrouver une relation stable maintenant. D'amitié, j'entends. Voilà !_

_Et toi ? Tu es sure de pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?_

_Je t'ai dit, je sais pas. Parfois, il a des gestes envers moi qui me font me sentir trop bizarre… Il a l'air jaloux quand un autre type s'approche de plus près, et il me prend parfois contre lui quand c'est le cas, ou bien il a des petites attentions envers moi… Comme il sait que j'adore les macarons à la framboise, quand il est allé en France, il m'en a acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Paris, par exemple._

_Pour moi, quand un mec a des attentions comme ça envers une fille et qu'il est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime d'autre façon que d'amitié !_

_Mais non, c'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est comme un jeu. On est toujours à la frontière de l'amitié, mais on ne la franchit jamais. Il sort avec d'autres filles, un paquet d'autres filles, même… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tordu, tout de même !_

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, Anna, mais fais gaffe à pas tirer plus de mal que de bien de cette histoire ! Je ne connais pas à fond Pace, ce que j'ai pu en voir m'a montré quelqu'un qui se cache sous ses airs de glacier du Pole Nord, mais qui en vrai est gentil, super mignon, qui tient vraiment à toi, mais terriblement fier. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard !_

_Anna sourit._

_Il est bien plus que ça. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est génial, et puis, devant tout Poudlard, Pace devient beaucoup plus distant, froid… J'avoue que parfois c'est moi qui m'éloigne de lui… Tu vois bien qu'on joue ! s'exclame Anna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine._

_Tss… mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider si tu es maso ? je lui demande en riant._

_La conversation dérive sur sa famille, ses parents, les miens. Je lui explique la déprime de mon père, qui se venge de ma mère en accumulant les filles, et le mari de ma mère que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Elle m'explique l'espèce de jalousie que son père, Cracmol, a pour elle et ses frères devant leur magie. Et puis, on rigole en se racontant nos bêtises de gamins, et toutes les gaffes et les catastrophes qu'on a pu faire (je la bats sur ce terrain là…) _

_Tu sais, Teddy… C'est assez nouveau pour moi d'avoir une amie fille, et c'est… génial. A vrai dire, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée le jour de la rentrée, mais ça devait être le Destin. Parce que c'est super de t'avoir pour amie !_

_Je dois avouer que de t'avoir, c'est assez cool aussi. _

_Devant son froncement de sourcil légendaire, qui fait ressortir ses beaux yeux, je rigole :_

_Je rigole, idiote ! Evidemment que c'est trop cool de te connaitre ! Et je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir fait rencontrer les garçons. Je suppose que sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais parlé à la Miss Cata aux cheveux blancs !_

_On se regarde tout à coup :_

_LES GARCONS ! on s'écrie._

_Zut. Ils doivent nous attendre depuis un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle… Ce soir, il y a répèt' : c'est la première fois que je les vois jouer, et en plus jouer mes paroles !_

**POV James S. Potter**

**Enfin les voilà ! Elles ont (juste) un quart d'heure de retard.**

**Vive la ponctualité ! s'exclame Pace**

**C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était arrivé en retard le premier jour de cours, non ! répond Anna. **

**Pace ne répond pas et se contente de la regarder de son regard gris indéchiffrable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais bon sang, s'il pouvait être un peu plus expressif, ça nous aiderait tous beaucoup ! Mais autant demander à Anna d'enlever ses Dr. Martens, c'est raté d'avance.**

**On y va, alors ? nous bouge Louis. Teddy, mets ça sur tes yeux. On va te faire la surprise. **

**On lui met un foulard sur ses yeux et on la dirige jusqu'à la Salle-Sur-Demande.**

**Et quand on lui retire, on voit à la tête qu'elle fait qu'elle est impressionnée. C'est vrai que notre QG est frais. Dans un coin de la pièce, on a nos instruments, surélevés sur une estrade. Il y a une banquette devant, pour nos groupies et nos fans désespérés (oui, bon.), et dans l'autre coin de la pièce, il y a un bar qu'on alimente régulièrement avec des bières au beurre (pas seulement, mais chut !), et des canapés en tissus, un peu tués, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pu avoir. L'éclairage est assez faible, ce qui est fait exprès, mais on a tenu à avoir sur les murs des posters, des affiches, et des vinyles de pleins de groupes et de chanteurs Moldus et Sorciers : les Bizzar' Sister, les Beatles et Bob Marley se mélangent sur les murs. **

**C'est tellement frais, cette salle ! **

**On sourit tous les quatre plus Anna, parce que cette salle est un peu la base de notre amitié. **

**Et si on vous expliquait comment jouer la chanson ? **

***Oui, oui, la fille de Lee Jordan. On a bien le droit d'inventer des enfants à qui on veut, non ?**

_3 – des détails _

_POV Teddy_

_Il fallait que je vous explique un peu Anna… En fait, cette fille a plusieurs facettes. Déjà, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas sociable du tout, donc c'est plutôt un miracle qu'elle m'ait parlé le premier jour. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est la couleur de mes cheveux qui l'avait attirée… Comme quoi, si j'avais été bonde, par exemple, jamais je n'aurai vécu les moments que je passe avec Pace, Louis, James et Tom. Bref. Elle peut paraitre assez arrogante comme ça, mais c'est surtout qu'elle est timide – chose que je réalise alors que je ne m'en doutais pas du tout (bon, elle peut être un peu hautaine aussi… Elle aurait aisément pu rejoindre les Serpentard, mais à priori, elle n'est pas assez fourbe !) Quand on est amie avec elle, Cependant, Anna est très joyeuse et rigole beaucoup. Elle a des moments où elle se lâche complètement, c'est quand elle est en confiance avec les gens avec qui elle est : et là, elle devient tarée. C'est une personne vraiment gentille, dans le sens où elle n'est haineuse envers personne, et souhaite un peu le bien de tout le monde. Quoi d'autre…_

_Ah, oui. Chose qui m'a surprise : c'est une fêtarde sans limites. Elle adore faire la fête. C'est surprenant, car on pourrait croire que sa timidité l'en empêche. Ajoutons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une élève brillante… Elle n'aime pas travailler du tout. Je suppose que c'est sa flemme qui l'en empêche. Je persiste à croire qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Pace. Mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas – foutue fierté !_

_Dernière chose : j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait jamais se confier aux gens – à moi, d'elle-même. Il faut lui poser la question, lui demander, chercher, car sinon, c'est une carpe : elle est muette. Elle garde tout pour elle. Mais bon, une fois qu'on le sait, on fait avec ! _

_Voilà. _

_Et si un jour, elle lisait ces lignes, il faut qu'elle sache que je lui suis reconnaissante. Elle m'a fait rencontrer des gens formidables – elle en premier lieu !, et ça, c'est un cadeau inestimable. _

_Bonne nuit, cher lecteur. _

_* _La chanson –les paroles en tout cas, sont de Mika, « We are young », qui sert de BO au film Kick-Ass (que je recommande !). Pour moi, le groupe des garçons la jouera plus rock et moins pop (donc plus de batterie et moins d'électro), mais à vous de l'imaginer comme vous voulez. Après tout, les fics sont là pour rêver ! Parfois, je mettrais des paroles écrites par… moi !, mais il pourra m'arriver de mettre des paroles de chansons plus ou moins connues, en faisant comme si elles avaient été écrites par Teddy. Voilà. J'espère que la fic vous plait, sinon ! Ce n'est que le début, alors on n'est pas encore dans le cœur de l'action, mais je vous prépare des chapitres tout beaux, tout frais, tout croustillants ! A très vite.

QUATRE

Un mois avait passé. Un mois qui n'avait fait que renforcer à Teddy son affection pour les garçons et pour Anna. Un mois, aussi, où elle et Anna avaient énormément bossé pour pouvoir donner au groupe des chansons diverses et variées. Un mois de cours, également, au cours duquel James avait définitivement rayé de sa liste le fait que Teddy était une cruche –puisqu'à vrai dire, elle l'égalait ou le surpassait dans toutes les matières. Un mois d'entrainement au Quiddich, et de préparation Un mois qui annonçait une année heureuse.

Mais attendez un peu… Ne parlons pas aussi vite. Une année heureuse ? Mais alors, pourquoi Anna vient elle de s'écrouler sur son lit, d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller et de se mettre à hurler dedans ?

POV Teddy

_Par Merlin. Pour qu'Anna-la-fille-qui-ne-s'enerve-jamais soit dans un état pareil, il y a du Pace Greengrass dans l'air, c'est moi qui vous le dit. _

_Anna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_Elle lève la tête vers moi et ses yeux bleu et vert sont remplis de larmes et de colère –sans vouloir faire de poésie, ya des moments où on y est obligé, là en l'occurrence, puisque c'est vraiment l'état dans lequel ils sont. Bref._

_Rien._

_Si._

_Pace._

_Evidemment, je vous l'avait dit. Pace, toujours Pace, encore Pace. Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont constamment à se faire des câlins, à se provoquer et à se regarder en cachette. A vrai dire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas seize et dix-sept ans, mais dix. _

_Bah oui, Pace, évidemment. Mais encore ?_

_Elle me lance un regard du genre « comment ça Pace évidemment, tu es vraiment stupide », mais continue. _

_Il y a un type, qui s'appelle Lucas Thompson (pas très grand, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, passe partout, mais gentil et intelligent.) avec qui j'étais censée sortir. Enfin c'était franchement prévu, le message était bien passé. Et comme une stupide, stupide idiote que je suis, je l'ai dit à Pace. Pace qui est censé être un AMI. Et cet ami qui ne vaut finalement pas deux noises est allé voir Lucas et lui a balancé que je lui avait dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, parce que, d'après lui, « c'est son rôle de pote »._

_Et c'était vrai ?_

_Oui. Mais on s'en fiche ! Lucas non plus n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, si on sortait ensemble, c'était juste affaire de s'amuser ensemble, on ne comptait pas se marier ! On a dix-sept ans, pas trente !_

_Alors pourquoi il l'aurait mal pris ?_

_Anna fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle réfléchit ou qu'elle est énervée. _

_Parce que ce crétin de Serpentard de Sang-Pur de Pace (oui, elle est énervée, donc insiste un peu sur le fait que Pace est stupide. Passons.) n'a rien fait de mieux que d'ajouter que je comptais le plaquer dès qu'on aurait… enfin tu comprends. Qu'il était mon plan coucherie, quoi. DONC, (et là elle parle en grinçant des dents, très mauvais signe, je vous assure.) EN PLUS DE PASSER POUR UNE NYMPHOMANE, LUCAS NE VEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE AVEC MOI PUISQU'IL, je cite, A DEJA CE QU'IL FAUT EN PLAN CUL._

_Elle souffle un coup. Parce qu'elle vient d'hurler ça d'une seule traite. _

_Ce qui était vrai ?_

_Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein ! Bien sur que c'était faux. J'aime beaucoup Lucas, pas en amour ou quelque chose de ce genre, non, mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui, ce qui est largement suffisant. _

_Mais attend, pourquoi Pace a fait ça ? _

_Mauvaise idée, je sens qu'Anna s'apprête à hurler de nouveau. _

_Sans hurler, s'il te plait. Mes tympans pourront pas supporter un deuxième choc comme ça, je la supplie._

_D'accord, désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Quand il sort avec toutes ses greluches plus connes les unes que les autres, je ne l'empêche pas ! Je me mêle pas de sa vie de petit con ! _

_Oui, certes. Il serait pas un peu jaloux ?_

_Mais jaloux de quoi, tu m'expliques ? On sort pas ensemble, il a un plan coucherie avec je sais plus quelle nana qu'il snobe toute la journée et qu'il saute le soir, et jamais il n'a montré qu'il me portait un quelconque intêret au-delà qu'amical. _

_Elle en est vraiment sure, de ça ? _

_Tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_Anna ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle baisse la tête, et je jurerais que la Anna habituelle, la calme et la posée, est revenue. Zut de zut, elle relève la tête et (poésie oblige) ses yeux pairs sont emplis de larmes. Pourquoi je pose toujours la question qui fait craquer les gens ? Enfin, remarque, ya pire comme question que « tu comptes faire quoi ? ».Enfin, je disserterai là-dessus un autre jour. Revenons à la question posée ci-dessus. _

_Anna prend une grande inspiration :_

_Ne plus lui parler, ne plus rire avec lui, le supprimer de ma liste de personne-à-qui-je-porte-de-l'estime, ne plus lui faire de calin le matin, ne plus me moquer de lui quand il prend son air fier, ne plus le prendre dans mes bras quand il parle de sa famille, ne plus… RIEN avoir à faire avec lui._

_Oui. Bien sûr. C'est certainement facile à dire, mais faudra qu'elle me prouve qu'elle en est cap… Par Merlin. Anna vient d'éclater en sanglots. Et si il y a bien un truc que je ne sais pas gérer, c'est quand quelqu'un se met à pleurer. Bon. On va dire qu'il faut la prendre dans mes bras. _

_Anna… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_Ok, ok, ok. CALME TOI, je t'en prie, Anna. Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu essayes d'articuler. Elle pleure encore un moment et elle finit par réussir à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle dit :_

_Je ne sais… pas quoi faire… Parce qu'il me gâche la vie. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce coup là, de détruire les relations que je commence… On dirait un gamin de trois ans ! Mais… Oh Teddy… C'est toi qui as raison… Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? _

_Nous touchons au but._

_Dis le, Anna, déjà. Dis le._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Bah tu sais bien, ce-que-tu-ressens-pour-Pace._

_Elle fronce, encore !, les sourcils. Oui, je sais bien, le dire rend les choses trop vraies._

_Bien. Tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de ce con de Pace Greengrass. _

POV exterieur.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le digne héritage qu'il avait eu de ses aieuls. Qu'est ce que Pace pouvait être compliqué, quand il y pensait… Mettre autant d'énergie à massacrer une par une les relations d'Anna, ça en devenait maladif. « Ce type devrait se mettre les idées au clair. Savoir s'il l'aime, ou pas, une bonne fois pour toute. », pensa le jeune homme.

POV James S.P

**Tom parle avec Teddy. Commencerait-elle à tomber sous son charme ? En tout cas, elle ne montre rien de ses sentiments. Qu'est ce que ça peut être compliqué, une fille ! Anna ignore complètement Pace qui a pris son air de glaçon, ce qui entre vous et moi, n'est pas bon signe. Remarque, il aurait du se douter qu'Anna n'allait pas franchement bien prendre ce coup bas qu'il lui fait. **

**James, s'il te plait, tu peux sortir de ta contemplation pour rejoindre les autres sur le divan ? J'ai un truc à vous dire !, me demande Teddy, dont les cheveux blancs paraissent encore plus clairs sous le faible éclairage de la pièce.**

**Ca roule, Miss Cata.**

**Elle ne relève plus, à force. Mais elle me prend par la main et me pousse sur le canapé. **

**Bon. Vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? **

**Ouh la la la la. Ca ne commence pas très bien.**

**Ça fait un mois qu'on se connait, et franchement, vous avez fait d'énormes progrés. Sauf que… Je pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un avis exterieur, non ? **

**Louis ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Teddy lui lance un cousin dans la figure pour qu'il se taise. Moyen direct, efficace et rapide pour demander le silence, remarque.**

**Il y a un concours, un concours Moldu, je veux dire, qui s'appelle le Giganza. En gros, c'est des groupes amateurs qui jouent tour à tour des reprises ou des morceaux originaux de leur choix. Au bout de plusieurs tours, il y a un gagnant, qui peut enregistrer un disque et jouer dans une vraie salle de concert. Mais ça, on s'en fiche, du prix. C'est surtout le fait de jouer devant un public, d'être évalué par un jury qui est bien… **

**On en reste abasourdis, enfin d'après la tête des autres, c'est ce qu'ils sont. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce que nous jouons pourrait être entendu par d'autres que nous six. **

**Louis, cette fois-ci, peut prendre la parole :**

**Franchement, Teddy… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Déjà, on a tous sauf Anna, le Quiddich, et puis, il y a les ASPICS de fin d'année. En plus, est ce qu'on aurait sérieusement le niveau ? Et puis, rajoute t'il, il y a aussi le fait que ce soit un concours MOLDU. Non pas parce que je suis à Serpentard et Sang-Pur, mais comment on ferait pour y aller ? Je suppose que c'est le soir, mais même !, c'est archi galère.**

**Teddy se mordille la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est ennuyée, alors que Tom se lève, la rejoint au centre –fayot !**

**Je suis partant. Oui, on a le Quiddich et les ASPICS mais bon, on arrive bien à caser les répèt, alors si c'est un concert de temps en temps, on y arrivera aussi ! Justement, on ne peut pas savoir si on a le niveau ou pas si on n'essaye pas. Et si Teddy propose un concours moldu, je suppose qu'elle a réfléchi au moyen d'y aller. **

**Tom lance un grand sourire à Teddy, qui le lui rend bien. C'est qu'il s'y prend bien, pour gagner son pari, le petit Tommy Dubois… Teddy nous explique qu'elle sait fabriquer un Portoloin, qui nous amènerait de Poudlard à la salle du truc, le Giganza. Qu'après, nous n'aurions plus qu'à l'utiliser comme bon nous semble. Lorsque Pace fait la remarque qu'il y a des protections à Poudlard, Miss Cata (qui a décidément bien prévu son histoire !) nous déclare que nous n'aurons qu'à passer par Pré-Au-Lard grâce à un passage secret. Et lorsqu'on fait nos mines étonnées pour savoir de quels passages secrets elle veut bien parler, elle rigole. On a franchement pas eu de chance de devenir pote avec une fille aussi intelligente. Foutue Anna qui nous l'a présentée, foutue musique, foutue Teddy, alors je me lève et je les rejoint au milieu puisqu'après tout on a rien à perdre. Devant le regard gris et sceptique que Pace me lance, je hausse les épaules. Et puis, Anna se lève, alors lui aussi, tandis que Louis nous rejoint. On a pas l'air bête, là, tous entassés les uns sur les autres, au milieu de la salle-sur-demande… Mais dans quoi on est en train de se fourrer ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric était une jeune fille comme les autres. Si vous exceptez qu'au moment où moi, pauvre petite auteure en mal d'histoire, j'écris ces mots, elle est, elle, en train de débarquer dans une grande salle pleine à craquer, comme une furie.

Mais reprenons les choses du début :

« Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson était une jeune fille comme les autres, donc. Pas très grande (à son plus grand désespoir, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barre du mètre 68), ni grosse, ni mince, elle avait (et ça, elle en était très, très fière, et en prenait le plus grand soin) une magnifique chevelure peroxydée *, d'où de belles boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Au soleil – c'est-à-dire, l'été (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en Angleterre tout de même !), ses cheveux prenaient des reflets argentés. Si, pour compléter ce portrait, vous rajoutez une peau très légèrement halée, des grands yeux marron chocolat, une « petite bouche ronde » (qu'elle détestait férocement), et un nez en trompette, vous pourrez peut-être visualiser Guélia.

Son caractère ?

Bof, pas grand-chose, en fait. Ou plutôt si : très intelligente, riant beaucoup, parfois rêveuse, et d'autres fois surexcitée, elle s'énervait en riant pour ne pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et avait une facheuse tendance à partir dans ce qu'il est juste d'appeler des « plaidoiries », et assommait son interlocuteur de remarques et d'arguments qui laissaient sans réponses à donner et sans voix,. Par contre, lors de ses très rares crises de fureur, tout le monde dans son périmètre rentrait six pieds sous terre. (Parce que là, elle était vraiment, vraiment terrifiante. Un peu le genre volcan, vous sentez que ça va exploser, vous le sentez, et puis, BAM, d'un coup, l'éruption arrive, et ça détruit tout sur son passage. En général, les gens normaux préfèrent éviter ce genre d'évènement…)

Vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite, de toute façon.

Un micro détail : si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire pulvériser à la façon décrite ci-dessus, vous avez intérêt à l'appeler Teddy. Guélia, elle trouve ça cruche.

A savoir, au cas où vous la côtoierait plus longtemps : elle est d'une maladresse folle.

Un exemple : oh, nous en avons un tout frais, justement !

Zoom sur l'espèce de cinglée qui débarque dans cette Grande Salle...

POV GUELIA.

(Et oh ! Non mais zut, quoi ! POV TEDDY, pas POV GUELIA. Merciiii, gentille petite auteure que j'aime)

Bref.

POV TEDDY, donc.

_D'accord. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois le gène de la maladresse, mais je vous jure, je le trouve, je lui fait manger mon arbre généalogique. Tout cru. La tête en bas, le nez bouché. Ça lui apprendra. _

_Vous voulez savoir ma dernière affiche ? _

_Je vais passer ma septième année à Poudlard, la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie, bla-bla-bla. Non, ne vous trompez pas, ça m'enchante ! Ce vieux château réserve à mon avis pleins de cachette et de secrets que je vais me faire un plaisir de découvrir. Et de beaux garçons, aussi, évidemment ! Mais là, c'est pas franchement ma priorité, les beaux garçons à la brochette. De toute façon, avec la gamelle que je viens de faire, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de ces spécimens n'osera m'adresser la parole avant disons… une bonne dizaine d'années. Sauf que je serais déjà partie de Poudlard depuis neuf ans. Zut. _

_Revenons à nos moutons : _

_Je disais donc, la fameuse gamelle que je viens de faire. _

_Décryptage du langage Teddyen : ce soir, c'était censé être le soir où toute maladresse était bannie de moi. A priori, c'est mission impossible. Un professeur, Professeur Longdubat, m'avait dit qu'il fallait juste que j'attende bien sagement derrière la grande porte, qui menait au réfectoire, grande Salle, ce que vous voulez, « sans toucher à rien, s'il vous plait »,avait-il rajouté les yeux rieurs. Parce que mon ancienne directrice, à Durmstrang, Mme Gryof avait jugé bon de rajouter sur mon dossier « Maladresse : fâcheuse tendance à provoquer des catastrophes » Oui, bon, je crois que c'était après une lettre où elle ne me faisait que des éloges, du genre « élève brillante, agréable, facilités en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Sortilèges & Métamorphoses… etc… ». Tout de même ! Si tout le monde s'est passé le mot que Miss Catastrophe arrive, y'a de la joie. _

_Mot d'ordre : rester près en face de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, puis avancer devant TOUT les élèves jusqu'au bout de la salle, où un vieux chapeau m'attendrait, à priori, bien que je ne vois pas trop comment un chapeau pourrait m'attendre (mais passons…), qui me dira un nom de maison (parmi Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard), et après, je n'aurais qu'à m'asseoir à la table qui applaudira le plus fort. Bon. Ce n'est pas la pendaison, hein ! Sauf que… je suis allergique aux chats (et aux kiwis, soit dit en passant). Et que une espèce de boule de boule orangeasse m'a sauté dessus au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Et que je me suis mise à vouloir m'en débarrasser, (logique) en le frappant, mais que cet idiot m'a grimpé sur la tête (merci sortilège Indécoiffable !). Je pense que là, tout les élèves me regardaient déjà, puisque les portes s'étaient ouvertes… Sauf que je m'en suis pas rendue compte : je toussais comme une folle ( à cause de l'allergie, oui, c'est bien, vous suivez !) et que je suis rentrée dans une armure qui était suspendue là. _

_Armure qui a dégringolé avec moi. Et le chat. Et le tableau qui était derrière l'armure. Donc, là, ça a fait un bruit d'apocalyse. En plus, personne ne parlait. TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDAIT DANS UN SILENCE RELIGIEUX. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée, par terre, allongée sur une armure, sous un tableau, et avec une boule de poil complètement tétanisé qui était logé sur ma tête. Devant le directeur – Sam Bograde, inventeur de pleins de potions que j'adore, ancienne idole des femmes. Youpee… _

POV JAMES POTTER (deuxième du nom).

**Il faut que quelqu'un me dise **_**ce qui vient d'entrer dans cette salle.**_** C'est quoi ? Encore une farce de Bograde ? **

**« Hey, James, si c'est la nouvelle, ça nous fait une cible en plus, non ? » me dit Tom Dubois (mon meilleur ami) en me donnant un sacré coup de coude dans les côtes. Heureusement, je suis attrapeur. Donc, j'ai la musculature de dieu Grec qui va avec. Et la beauté – même si ça, je le dois plus à mon père, à ma mère et à mes aïeux qu'au Quiddich. Demandez aux filles de Poudlard : je suis BEAU. Et Tom aussi.**

**Papa m'a dit que nous lui faisons penser à Grand-père et à Sirius (qu'on pourrait presque appeler grand-père aussi, en fait). Il parait qu'ils étaient aussi tombeurs que nous deux. Si leur palmarès de conquêtes était aussi impressionant que le mien, et que celui de Tom, Louis et Pace, alors oui, je pense que nous sommes leur réincarnation. **

**Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah, ouais… La furie. Qui est une fille. Avec des cheveux blancs. (pas blonds clairs comme Pace, non non, BLANCS ). Toute rouge. **

**Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si je venais de me taper l'affiche comme elle vient de le faire, j'irais me pendre. Ou un truc comme ça, on s'en fout, en fait, puisque j'évite en général de me fourrer dans des situations pareilles.**

**Ok. La fille vient d'arriver devant le Choixpeau. Elle va sûrement aller à Poufsouffle. Mais pas à Gryffondor, ou à Serpentard. Ni assez courageuse, ni assez fière, d'après ce que j'en juge. **

**Je parie Serdaigle, option Gryffondor, me lance Tom. **

**Poufsouffle, et il me reste que l'option Serpentard, répondis-je.**

**Ça, c'est une de nos plus vieilles traditions : quand il y a une nouvelle, potable, on fait un pari sur sa maison : celui qui remporte, remporte la fille. **

**En fait, avec Tom, on a plein de traditions comme ça… On a pleins de point commun, à vrai dire : on est beau (mais totalement différent : il est chatain aux yeux bleus, alors que moi je suis brun, des cheveux toujours en bataille, hérités de mon grand père, et des yeux dorés. Par contre, niveau physique, on est aussi bien gaulés l'un que l'autre : le Quiddich, ça aide forcément…). Bref. Ça fait sept ans que je connais Tom Dubois**, qui est gardien, et six que je connais Louis Uflot, un français qui nous est arrivé tout droit de Paris. A la base, quand il est arrivé, Tom et moi, on a eu un gros « beug » : toutes les filles en raffolaient. On allait perdre notre place de beaux gosses, et ça, c'était juste pas possible. **

**En plus, il a eu la mauvaise idée de choisir en meilleur pote un Serpentard, (même si ça, je m'en fiche, puisque maintenant qu'Albus est à Serpentard…) Pace Greengrass, le NEVEU de Malfoy. Ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment embêtant. Pendant toute la deuxième et la troisième année, on s'est menée une guerre terrible (c'était trop fou, en fait), et on a finit par devenir archi pote. Ils sont tout les deux à Serpentard, Tom et moi à Gryffondor, et à nous quatre, aucune fille au monde ne peut nous résister. C'est physiquement pas possible. Même si à moi tout seul, aucune fille ne peut me résister. A priori, y en a quand même qui aiment les grand blonds aux yeux gris (Pace), à l'air frigide mais aux abdos d'aciers, et les métis discrets aux cheveux bouclés cuivre, aux iris noir ébène. Et à la carrure de… comment ils appellent ça, les moldus, déjà ? Rugbyman, je crois. (Tante Hermione nous a fait voir un match, c'est assez idiot, comme sport, en fait : par rapport au Quidditch…)**

**On est donc Tom Dubois, Louis Uflot, Pace Greengrass et James Sirius Potter les **_**Maraudeurs de temps modernes,**_** comme dit Papa. Qui nous a refilé en douce (si maman le découvre, elle nous tue tous au Chauve-Furie) sa cape d'Invisibilité, et la Carte du Maraudeur. **

**Bon, stop ma vie, laissons place à Miss Catastrophe… **

**Ok… Alors Miss Catastrophe met le Choixpeaux sur ses cheveux **_**blancs**_** (qui ne sont pas décoiffés, alors que se prendre un chat, une toile et une armure sur la tronche, ça doit pas franchement faire du bien –les filles m'épateront toujours). **

**Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le mettre sur sa tête, le Directeur – Bograde, lui prend la main, la tourne vers nous, et la présente ( et bizarrement, elle est beaucoup moins rouge que tout à l'heure) :**

**Mademoiselle Guélia Teddy Franscesca Gerson Walenbric, bienvenue à Poudlard !**

**Gros beug. D'accord, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Albus **_**Severus**_**, et je m'appelle même James **_**Siruis**_**. Mais excusez moi, **_**Guélia Teddy Franscesca **_**je sais plus quoi, c'est assez énorme. Il y a un grand silence interloqué : et puis soudainement, cassant le calme, Tom éclate de rire, (vu le regard que lui lance Miss Catastrophe, ça doit pas lui plaire) et j'entend Louis et Pace faire pareil. Et bientôt, tout le monde laisse éclater sa joie. On a une nouvelle au nom trop chelou, qui arrive, casse la moitié du château : ça promet ! **

POV TEDDY

_Oh, je vais le tuer. Je vais TOUS les tuer. Oui, mon nom à rallonge sort de l'ordinaire. Oui, je suis maladroite. _

_Et pour qui il se prend, ce type, là, châtain-yeux clairs- un mètre quatre-vingt dix ? Je crois qu'il s'appelle Tom machin chose, j'ai entendu l'autre type brun et pas coiffé l'appeler comme ça tout à l'heure. Ils était même avec les mecs de la table des Serpentards. Ok. Il faut reconnaitre qu'ils sont canons. C'est juste dommage que ça soit ce Tom qui ait éclaté de rire le premier : j'ai déjà une dent contre lui. Non mais oh ! _

_Il est idiot, ce directeur ? Je vais prendre les choses en main. _

_Teddy Gerson, je chuchote, tout le monde m'appelle Teddy Gerson. _

_Sourire max Fresh du directeur : _

_Très bien. Du calme, mes enfants, donc, je disais que Teddy Gerson, puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, va vous rejoindre cette année. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil comme il se doit, et de l'intégrer très vite dans vos groupes d'amis… Merci, mes enfants. Place… AU CHOIXPEAUX ! _

_Il vient d'annoncer le truc pourri comme s'il s'agissait des Beatles, ou c'est moi ?_

_Bref. On me pose cette loque sur ma tête. J'ai la très, très bizarre impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me parle à l'interieur. Sors de ce corps, Satan !_

_Pour information, demoiselle, je ne suis pas Satan, mais le Choixpeau. Et vous dites encore une fois vieille loque, je vous envoie aux cuisines, c'est compris ? _

_Oui, oui… Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce boulot ?_

_Taisez vous deux minutes, Guélia. Merci._

_TEDDY, BON SANG. Je suis TEDDY. _

_GRYFFONDOR ! J'entend hurler. _

_« La table qui applaudit le plus fort, la table qui applaudit le plus fort… » La grosse blague. _

_Au hasart, je vais à une certaine table. _

_Et merde. Vu la tête que font les élèves, je me suis plantée de table. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ramassant le peu de fierté qui me reste – à vrai dire, il n'en reste plus, mais comme on dit « la bave du crapaud n'atteind pas la blanche colombe ». Sauf que bon, en « blanche colombe », ya mieux. Bref. Je me lève et m'asseois, enfin, hallelujah, louons Merlin, à la bonne table. _

**POV JAMES**

**Gryffondor, donc. Teddy machin est donc pour Tom. Attendez… GRYFFONDOR ? Ma maison à moi ? Mais on va avoir de sérieux soucis, là.. Si Miss Cata déclenche un cataclysme comme ça tous les jours, on risque de finir tous sur Mars, ou bien dans la Salle Commune en feu ou quelque chose du genre… L'année va être mouvementée. Je suis pressé de voir comment Tom va se débrouiller, mais surtout ce que vont en dire Pace et Louis. Une réunion des Quatre ne serait pas de refus : en plus, il faut que je leur raconte mes vacances de folie, et la jolie Juliet que j'ai rencontrée à Madagascar. Mais là tout de suite, place au buffet. Un aussi beau corps doit être nourrit comme il se doit ! **

POV TEDDY

_Et et et, Teddy, par ici ! me crie une voix de fille, au bout de la table Gryffondor. _

_Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est, la personne qui m'a invitée à les rejoindre a déjà beaucoup d'estime dans mon cœur : je ne vais pas passer le reste du repas toute seule… et elle non plus ! ( bah oui, elle était un peu toute seule au bout, en fait.)_

_C'est bon, je suis assise. La fille est plus petite que moi(déjà que je ne suis pas très grande…) – elle doit frôler le mètre soixante, je pense. Bon, jusque là, elle n'a rien d'anormal. Elle est mince, avec des « formes où il faut » comme dirait mon grand-père en parlant de Marilyn Monro. Je suppose que si j'étais un mec, je dirais qu'elle est « super bien gaulée ». Donc elle a un corps comme vous et moi – deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, quoi ! Elle a des cheveux bruns, et raides qu'elle s'est attaché en une tresse sur le coté, et a mis un serre-tête en faux-or, qui reprèsente des fleurs, auquel elle a justement accroché une fausse fleur rose pâle. C'est très beau. Elle a des yeux qui troublent au départ : son iris droit est bleu alors que son iris gauche est vert. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des yeux pairs. Ses lèvres sont super rouges, un peu comme Blanche-Neige. Comme c'est le premier jour, ils n'ont pas l'obligation de porter l'uniforme, et elle est habillée d'un grand t-shirt de mec blanc (sous lequel elle a mis des collants noirs opaques) avec une photo de Jonh Lennon disant «Let it be… » La fille porte aussi des noir qu'elle a customisé en faisant des dessins roses fluos._

_Donc bon elle a son style, quoi. Ses yeux, par contre, détonnent beaucoup. C'est très étrange d'être regardée avec des pupilles comme ça._

_Bon, faut que j'arrête de l'observer aussi fixement, parce que je dois avoir le regard d'un piranha qui observe sa proie avant de la dévorer. _

_Oh, merci beaucoup ! je m'écrie une fois assise. _

_De rien. Je m'appelle Anna Harrison. Enchantée ! me répond bah… Anna, en me tendant la main, main que je sers volontiers. Tu m'as vraiment faite rire, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une entrée comme ça. _

_Je grimace. _

_C'était si catastrophique que ça ? _

_Elle rigole. _

_J'ai trouvé ça marrant, t'inquiète pas. Au moins, tout le monde saura qui tu es… Surtout avec tes cheveux. C'est… Wahou !_

_Je savais bien qu'on allait me faire des remarques dessus., je grimace. _

_Anna grimace à son tour :_

_Désolée… Mais j'ai rarement vu des cheveux comme ça. Je vais te poser la question que tout le monde doit te poser, mais c'est naturel, ou bien… ?_

_la base, en fait, mes cheveux sont châtain comme le type qui s'est moqué de moi –je lui montre le mec qui est assis à coté du décoiffé. Et puis, pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le film « Alice au pays des merveilles »… _

_Tu connais Alice au Pays des merveilles ? Je pensais être la seule sorcière du monde à le connaitre, ce film ! _

_Ça nous fait un point commun, je remarque. Donc bref, je disais que dans Alice au pays des merveilles, tu vois la Reine Blanche ? C'est Anne Hathaway qui la joue, tu te rappelle ? _

_Anna acquiesce. _

_Et bah, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des cheveux comme elle. Je me suis plantée de formule, et maintenant, je peux plus les changer. Donc bon, je les ait laissé comme ça. Je peux te dire que ma mère, elle, elle a pas adoré du tout… Sauf que quand elle a essayé de me les changer, la couleur qu'elle m'avait posée a littéralement été avalée par celle de mes cheveux, et ils n'en ont été que plus blancs. Mon père a trouvé ça plutôt marrant, et il a bien voulu que je les laisse. Toi, c'est comment, ta famille ?_

_Bah, mon père, je le vois jamais, il est directeur de je sais plus quel truc, alors il voyage souvent. Et puis, vu qu'il est Cracmol, il passe la majeur partie de son temps dans le monde Moldu. Ma mère l'est d'ailleurs, Moldue, et j'ai deux petits frères jumeaux qui sont sorciers, et qui mènent la vie dure à mes parents : ils ne savent pas encore contrôler leur magie. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _

_Non… Enfin à moitié. Mes parents ont divorcé il y a trois ans, ma mère s'est mis avec son amant et ils ont eu un bébé. Mon père, il a très mal pris que ma mère l'ait trompé et tout le patatra, alors il a commencé à avoir pleins de copines différentes. Cette année, avec Papa, on a déménagé à Londres. Avant, on habitait en Allemagne, mais j'allais à Durmstrang, me demande pas pourquoi. Et voilà ! _

_Et voilà, répète Anna. Bah c'est mouvementé, dis moi ! Je sais que tu vas finir par me le demander, comme tout le monde, alors je préfère anticiper : ce sont mes vrais yeux, je ne porte pas de lentilles. Toute la famille du côté de mon père les as comme ça, donc c'est facile à prouver ! _

_Je me met à rigoler. Elle a raison, je lui aurai posé la question. Je sens qu'Anna et moi, on va bien s'entendre… _

**POV James**

**C'est bon les gars, le buffet est apparu, l'année peut commencer ! Il était temps, j'ai juste une faim de loup. Tom est tout fier d'avoir obtenu la nouvelle mais je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce que, vu comment elle l'a regardé quand il a commencé à rire, ça va pas être de la tarte !**

**Tom, tu compte t'y prendre comment pour avoir Teddy ? **

**Teddy ? Ah, tu veux dire, la nouvelle ? Bah… Je vais faire comme d'hab. **

**Mais t'as réalisé qu'elle avait une dent contre toi ? Tu t'es un peu fichu de sa gueule ouvertement ! **

**Ouais… ça va lui passer. Et puis, j'en ai vu d'autre, me répond Tom avec un clin d'œil. **

**Je rigole : pour en avoir vu d'autre, il en a vu d'autre, ça oui ! **

**Et toi, James, tu vas te faire qui, prochainement ? **

**On est interrompu par l'arrivée de Jane-Mary, une rousse aux atouts féminins très prononcés. **

**T'as ta réponse, Tommy, je répond à mon meilleur ami. **

**Comprenant le message, il se tourne vers son voisin de table, en l'occurrence Hugo (mon cousin), batteur de notre équipe, et nous laisse, moi et Jane-Mary discuter ensemble. Enfin, discuter… C'est un bien grand mot. Se regarder, lui faire des regards charmeurs et des compliments parfois mensongers, disons. Je suis méchant, en fait : pour une fille, Jane est cool. C'est le genre de fille que vous pouvez embrasser, et qui ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elle non plus. Elle est assez sympa, en plus. Mais il y a des moments où, bah… on a pas envie de discuter avec elle, mais de faire d'autre chose, vous me suivez ? **

**T'as fait quoi de tes vacances, James ? me demande d'ailleurs Jane. **

**Tom, Louis et moi, on était invité chez Pace, dans son manoir, et puis on allés avec toute la famille à Madagascar. C'était fou ! Et toi ?**

**Boh, on a fait une croisière avec mon père et ma mère… C'était d'un chiant… C'est bon, j'ai 16 ans, je peux partir avec des amis pendant deux mois sans que ça fasse un drame ! **

**Tu devrais pas dire ça. La famille, c'est important, aussi ! **

**Franchement, je crois pas, non.**

**Ah. Pour moi, si. Enfin bref. **

**Dis moi, Jane, ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ? **

**Rendez vous dans ton lit à une heure, ça te va ? **

**Oui, Jane-Mary comprend très vite les messages. **

**C'est parfait. **

POV exterieur

Mes enfants, mes enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plait !

Dans la grande salle, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler un à un à l'appel de Bograde, leur directeur.

Merci. J'espère que le repas vous a plu – vu l'état de vos assiettes et de vos tables, je n'en doute pas. Vos préfets vont vous mener à vos maisons respectives, pour les premières, deuxiemes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Les sixièmes sont autorisées à veiller pendant une demi-heure, et les septièmes pendant une heure hors de votre maison, puis retour dans vos chambres, sans faire d'histoires, c'est bien clair ? Sur vos lits, vous trouverez vos affaires et vos emplois du temps. Ils seront effectifs dès demain matin. Bonne soirée !

Non mais oh, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu ! ça sert à rien de pousser, on va tous sortir, hein ! s'exclama Teddy, après s'être violemment faite pousser par un garçon qui mesurait environ une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

Le garçon en question se retourna et Teddy pu reconnaitre le « Tom » qui s'était fichu d'elle lors de sa Répartition.

Oh, Teddy, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir bousculée. Je m'appelle Tom Dubois, bienvenue à Gryffondor. C'est cool que tu sois dans notre maison, ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ah, salut, Anna ! Comment tu vas ?

Anna, qui se tenait juste à côté de Teddy, lui sauta littéralement au coup et Tom la vit voltiger dans les airs.

Très bien… Bon, à priori, Teddy, je n'ai pas à faire les présentations : c'est Tom, Gryffondor, dans la même promo que nous, et mon meilleur ami par la même occasion, dit dans un sourire Anna toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

Enchanté, répéta Tom, un sourire Max White collé au visage.

« Oui, d'accord, il est canon. Mais merde, quoi ! »

Pas enchantée du tout, grimaça Teddy.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, loin de rebuter le jeune homme, celui-ci se mit à rire, accompagné d'Anna.

Et bien, dites-moi, on s'amuse, par ici ! Anna, tu nous présente pas ? s'exclamèrent trois jeunes hommes arrivés devant eux.

Oh, salut les garçons, je vous avais pas vus ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Teddy, voici Pace Greengrass, le blond qui fait mon double en taille, Louis Uflot, le métis qui fait mon double en largeur. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard, et James Potter, le brun, qui fait mon double en intelligence, et qui est avec nous chez les rouge et or.

J'aurais probablement oublié vos noms dans quelques minutes, mais enchantée.

Sourires.

Ah, parce que, eux, tu es enchantée de les connaître ? Merci bien, la titilla Tom en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Je crois que le premier à s'être fichu de moi, c'est toi, pas tes potes. Alors oui, je suis enchantée de les connaitre EUX, mais pas toi.

Euh, Teddy, on va aller voir comment son les dortoirs, d'accord ? coupa Anna pour calmer l'atmosphère. On vous rejoint après, les garçons.

Elles prirent congés de la petite bande, qui s'étaient mis à rire après la tirade de Teddy. Mais avant de partir, la jeune fille pu voir le regard de glace que jeta le blond Pace à Anna.

Dis, Anna, est ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, les garçons ? Genre « je vais vous manger tout cru une fois que vous serez tombée sous mon charme » ?

Franchement ? Oui. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc : ces garçons là sont adorables, si t'arrive à ne pas tomber sous le charme de l'un d'entre eux. Parce que sinon, t'es dans une sacrée galère, je te préviens. Et puis, évites de te mettre Tom à dos… C'est un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard, mais c'est surtout un de mes meilleurs amis, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs… Ça me dérangerait pas mal que tu vois pas à quel point il est génial. Apprend à le connaitre, tu pourras le détester après, d'accord ? En plus, je traine beaucoup avec eux, ça serai bête qu'à cause de vos disputes on ne puisse pas rester ensemble !

Teddy enregistra toutes ces informations d'un coup

« - Très bien. Alors : Tom = beau gosse duquel on ne doit pas tomber amoureuse… Donc ça sous entend briseur de cœur. Sauf qu'on ne doit pas non plus se le mettre à dos, c'est bien ça ? Et si on arrive à faire ce miracle, on découvre un type super. En plus, c'est ta bande de potes, et tu es, à priori, la seule fille qui arrive à trainer avec eux sans craquer complètement pour l'un d'eux. »

A cette dernière phrase, Anna rougit mais enchaina sans faire de remarques :

Exactement. Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois !

Et toi, tes relations avec eux, c'est quoi ? Parce que Pace t'as jeté un regard qui t'aurais tué sur place s'il avait pu.

Anna rougit d'un coup, et plissa son nez d'une drôle de manière.

Bah… ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je connais les garçons, parce que je suis arrivée en troisième année – j'ai été à Salem, aux Etats-Unis. On va dire que pendant un moment, Pace m'a _voulue_.( Teddy remarqua le ton amer qu'Anna avait utilisé, et le fait que les yeux pairs de la jeune fille s'étaient voilés d'elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi). Avec Pace disons que ça s'est fini tout seul, et maintenant, je peux dire que ce sont les amis avec lesquels je passe tout mon temps – à vrai dire, on passe à peu près toute notre vie ensemble… D'où le fait que je ne sois pas amie avec beaucoup de filles ici, parce que je préfère rester avec des mecs . D'ailleurs, se stoppa t'elle brusquement, si tu ne veux pas trainer avec moi mais avec Jane-Mary Jacobs ou Ella Parkinson, fais comme tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne te force à rien.

Comme Teddy n'avait pas spécialement l'air enthousiaste de la laisser pour des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Anna continua :

Et puis, tu sais, les garçons, ont un groupe de musique… Enfin un groupe. C'est exagéré de dire ça, mais disons qu'ils jouent ensemble. Je leur compose la musique, pas les paroles, que l'air !, et soient ils la jouent, soit ils font des reprises. Je les aide un peu, je leur donne mon avis… En fait, continua- t'elle en riant, je suis un peu leur groupie !

Teddy était stupéfaite.

Mais ils s'entrainent ici, à Poudlard ? Et ils jouent quoi ? Ils ont un nom ?

Tu sais, c'est pas un truc énorme ce qu'ils font, ils ont même pas de nom encore. Les garçons jouent plutôt du rock, ou de l'alternative… Enfin des truc comme ça. Et puis, chuchota Anna, pour s'entrainer, ils ont une salle _secrète : _ je t'assure qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac !

Comme Anna avait fini de faire visiter la tour des Gryffondor à Teddy, elle lui proposa de rejoindre les garçons dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais la brune, fatiguée, déclina la proposition : elle n'avait pas très envie de s'incruster au milieu de ces amis, et puis, elle était réellement exténuée.

« Tant pis… Fait de beaux rêves, Teddy ! »

* Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, « peroxydé » signifie avoir des cheveux blancs (pas comme les vieux, hein, en général c'est des jeunes qui se décolorent les cheveux. Si vous connaissez LOL, comme De Peyrfite. (aouch, problème d'orthographe… Désolée…)

** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est le fils d'Olivier Dubois ! (et d'Angelina Jonhson, mais ça, vous étiez pas obligé de le savoir, c'est dans ma tête que je l'imagine ainsi !)

DEUX

_Lendemain, vers 9h, couloir près de la salle de Sortilèges._

Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et son estomac grondait sourdement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du corridor, se souvenant qu'elle avait une barre de céréales dans son sac et fouillait à l'intérieur lorsqu'un garçon lui rentra dedans, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

POV Teddy

_Et merdeeee. _

_Voilà comment on pourrait résumer ma vie, en fait. Il est neuf heure du matin, j'ai raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me suis perdue dans Poudlard, et quand, fêtons Merlin !, j'ai enfin trouvé le bon batiment, un inconnu (comme à peu près tout le monde m'est inconnu ici, ça va pas franchement m'aider sur l'indentité de mon… bousculeur. Ou MA bousculEUSE, remarque. Ouais mais non, une fille n'aurait pas des mains de cette taille et ne me soulèverai pas littéralement de terre pour me mettre debout. Donc MON bousculeur.), bref, quand un inconnu me rentre littéralement dedans. Ah, sauf si c'est moi, qui lui est rentré dedans. _

_Excuse-moi, Guélia. _

_Pas de soucis. Par contre, si tu veux bien m'appeler Teddy… Pace, c'est bien ça ? , je répond à mon inconnu dans un sourire. (inconnu qui ne l'est finalement pas tant, c'est Pace Greengrass, le pote de Tom-le-moqueur, et de toute la bande d'Anna.) _

_Il vient de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui veut surement dire « si tu veux, je m'en tape complètement ». _

_Ma conscience vient de me dire qu'il faut que je sois sociable et que je trouve un truc à lui dire. _

_On a cours ensemble, ce matin ? _

_Ce type a un regard qui gèlerai sur place une pizza sortant d'un four. _

_Oui._

_Dis, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es en mode glaçon ou c'est ton attitude avec tout le monde ? _

_Je peux clairement voir que ma question le fait hésiter entre l'agacement et le rire. Autant lui faciliter le travail : _

_C'est bon, Pace, t'as le droit de sourire, je vais pas te manger. En plus, je suis sure que t'es beaucoup mieux quand t'es joyeux que quand tu fais cette tête d'enterrement… Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es censé être un des mecs canons de Poudlard, non ? _

_Bim, dans le mil. Je _savais_ qu'en titillant son égo, il finirait par tomber dans le panneau et sourire. Pas très fut-fut, le mec. Il fait à présent un sourire en coin super cool. _

_Tu sais que t'es super-lourde, quand tu veux, _Guélia ? _me répond-il en insistant sur mon prénom. Mais je dois avouer que jouer sur le fait que je suis canon, et penser que j'ai un égo surdimensionné donc que j'allais tout faire pour te prouver que je suis beau, c'était plutôt intelligent. _

_Sauf que tu viens de dire en une seule phrase « je suis canon » et « je suis beau », donc si, je pense que ton égo est plutôt confortable. _

_Il émet un petit rire, et ce type congélateur a un rire communicatif aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, alors je me met à sourire aussi. On parle un peu, et il m'explique que son air congélateur lui « donne un charme », il « en est certain », que normalement les filles sont attirée, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire. Et puis que dans sa famille, de toute façon, on évite de montrer sa joie et on se doit de garder un masque ne reflétant pas ses sentiments – ce qui me fait beaucoup moins rire. Je lui dit que j'ai toujours trouvé les habitudes des Sang-Purs contraignantes et qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux sans toute cette parade qu'ils s'imposent. Mais que ça leur donne une certaine classe tout de même, quoique que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être classe si on est pas heureux. Il aquiesce et me dit qu'il proposera cet argument à son père la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Il me demande comment est ma famille. J'aimerai bien lui répondre que c'est le bordel, et que mon père est à moitié cinglé depuis que ma mère l'a quitté, sauf que… l'on vient d'arriver dans la salle, et qu'il est 9 heures 05. Donc qu'on est en retard. Merlin, je suis en retard au premier cour de toute l'année de toute ma vie à Poudlard. GE-NI-AL. _

_Monsieur Greengrass, allez vous assoir, et taisez vous, je ne vous félicite pas. (le professeur, un homme à l'allure démodée et aux rouflaquettes rousses, regarde sur sa fiche pour retrouver mon nom) Gerson, bravo. Pour un premier cour, c'est du joli. On va voir si votre niveau en combat est au même niveau que votre ponctualité, c'est-à-dire nul. Posez vos affaires et approchez. _

_Dieu merci, Anna m'a gardé une place à coté d'elle et je vois Pace mettre ses affaires à coté de celles de Louis, je crois. (Anna est aujourd'hui en uniforme, certes. Mais elle a toujours ses Dr. Martens noir et roses fluo...) Le cœur battant, je m'avance au centre de la salle, où un grand cercle a été tracé. A l'interieur de celui-ci, il y a pleins de points et de signes plus ou moins brillants. James est en train de faire une blague à Anna, qui se met à rire. Seulement, le prof a vu James, et celui-ci doit venir me rejoindre. Attendez deux secondes… Il va falloir que je me batte contre lui ?_

_Gerson, Potter. Vous êtes dans un cercle, qui vous protègera des sorts. Quels qu'ils soient, il ne vous feront aucun mal, mais réduiront simplement l'énergie magique de l'autre selon leur type et leur intensité. Lorsque l'un de vous n'aura plus d'énergie, le cercle l'éjectera. Compris ?_

**POV James S.P**

**Un combat contre Miss Catastrophe ? J'ai bien peur de finir assommé par une baleine ou arrosé par un tsunami. Mais bon, nous verrons. Peut être au fond que la petite nouvelle n'est pas si stupide qu'elle en a l'air ? Je vais commencer doucement, il faut que j'évalue la compétence de Teddy. Faudrait pas la faire perdre au premier sort, la pauvre. Elle me fait un peu de peine. Je sais pas ce que Pace pense d'elle, ils étaient en retard ensemble… Note à moi-même : demander à Pace ce qu'il faisait avec Miss Catastrophe. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le combat. **

**Furunculis !**

**Ouh, la Cata est bien plus forte que ce qu'il n'y parait. J'ai pu sentir la force de son bouclier. Elle rejette sa chevelure en arrière, et s'exclame en riant :**

**C'est donc ce genre de sortilèges que vous utilisez en duels ? Puis-je en utiliser des plus forts ou non ? **

**Le prof fait un signe de tête affirmatif. **

**Pas des Sortilèges Impardonnables, nous aurons d'autres séances pour ceux là, mais les autres, oui. **

**Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire, encore ? **

**Sanis Estomacum.**

**Je n'avais jamais entendu ce sort, et c'est plutôt drôle la sensation que j'ai lorsque le jet de magie réussit à m'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que je fais une descente en montagne russe, mon ventre me chatouille et j'ai une légère envie de vomir. **

**Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que ton sort m'aurait fait, en dehors du cercle ?**

**Le prof répond à sa place, alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage de la Cata.**

**Il vous aurait retourné littéralement l'interieur de votre ventre, vous aurait mis sans dessus dessous. Votre estomac, votre intestin et tout le reste auraient été… secoués comme dans un milk-shake… Enfin vous aurez compris. Pas très agréable, croyez moi.**

**Je déglutit. Pas très agréable, en effet. A mon tour…**

**TEDDY A GAGNE. J'en ai pris un coup mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle me surpasse sur le point de vue diversité des sortilèges. Faut que je lui demande conseil, à cette fille, niveau boulot elle a l'air finalement plutôt ouf. D'ailleurs, elle est là avec Anna et Tom (qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier énormément lors des présentations hier soir) , en cours de Potions. Par contre, avec Anna, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut essayer de faire ami-ami avec la Cata, parce qu'une fois qu'Anna prend quelqu'un d'amitié, c'est pour la vie. Remarque, j'en sais rien, elle a pas vraiment d'amie fille. Mais elle nous a nous, et je suppose qu'elle est vachement trop contente de ça. J'aimerai bien m'avoir pour ami, en fait ! (JE RIGOOOOLE. Oui oui, c'était pourri comme blague, mais s'en était une. Je suis pas si imbu de moi que ça. Rolala, souriez un peu… )**

**James ! m'interpelle Anna**

**Je m'approche (Anna a vraiment un don pour faire des coiffures et des tenues déjantées. Elle a de la chance d'être belle et que ça lui aille bien, parce que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être foireux.) et on commence à parler : le prof est en retard comme d'habitude. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps entre les cours, autant en profiter ! Soudain, Anna lance : **

**Tu sais que Teddy écrit des chansons ? Enfin, juste les textes, pas la musique. **

**Je lève un sourcil : où veut-elle en venir ? Je remarque que la Cata se mord la lèvre et qu'elle à l'air assez gênée. **

**Et bien, si on s'y met toutes les deux, on peut vous les écrire, vos chansons ! Je fais l'air, elle les paroles, et c'est bon, vous les avez, vos compos ! **

**Tom et moi on se regarde, sceptiques. **

**Non mais déjà, Anna, il faut que tu te rappelles qu'on est pas des pros, on joue juste comme ça, de temps en temps, c'est pas la folie furieuse, hein ! Et puis, elle écrit, c'est bien, mais si ça se trouve, ses textes sont nuls, à Miss Cata ! **

**Je lui donne brusquement une grande tape sur le dos. Tom devrait apprendre à se taire, vraiment. Teddy relève la tête à l'évocation de ce surnom, et de la pique lancée sur ses textes. Elle se mordille encore plus la lèvre –qui va finir par saigner, elle devrait arrêter. Ses yeux brillent de colère mais elle déclare la voix calme (je l'admire un peu, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurai mis un poing à Tom… Mais vu le gabarit de Teddy, qui fait plus d' une tête de moins que Tommy, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas fait mal.) :**

**En fait, je suis d'accord avec Tom. Vous n'avez aucune idée de si mes textes sont bien ou pas, alors si vous voulez, ce soir, je vous en apporte un ! Comme ça, vous pourrez voir s'ils vous convient ou pas. Perso, je n'ai rien à perdre. **

**Anna est très enthousiaste et nous offre un de ses sourires reconnaissants dont elle a le secret. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, de toute façon… Comme dit la Catastrophe, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais derrière le sourire d'Anna, on sent bien qu'elle nous dit « faites gaffe à ce que vous allez lui dire, mes cocos… »**

POV exterieur

Le Professeur Finch avait demandé ce jour là une potion particulièrement compliquée à réaliser : il ne comptait pas épargner les 7e année, qui avaient les ASPICS à passer en fin d'année. Autant attaquer tout de suite le programme conséquent qu'il avait à leur enseigner. Le professeur Finch circulait entre les tables en faisant des remarques à tous les élèves.

Harrisson, Gerson, c'est bien. Coupez votre Tilleul mordoré plus fin si vous voulez avoir une potion plus efficace.

Potter, il faut _hacher_ les racines, pas en faire de la soupe. Dubois, dépêchez vous !

_« Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait des progrès en Potions, pendant l'été… Mes cours n'auront pas été vains… » _pensa le professeur à la fin de son cours. Mais au moment où il allait féliciter ses élèves, le chaudron de Dubois explosa à la figure de celui-ci, qui devint soudain bleu turquoise et se vit pousser des oreilles d'éléphant. Le professeur soupira. Il garderait ses compliments pour un autre jour.

Sortie du cour de Potion :

Teddy, Teddy !

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et ses étranges cheveux blancs virevoltèrent devant Tom qui se trouvait juste derrière, et qui avait repris son aspect normal. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, accompagnée d'Anna. En effet, celui-ci avait gardé les lèvres bleutées de sa transformation éclair.

C'était toi, Teddy ! J'en étais sur ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de Tom… s'écria James.

Devant l'air faussement angélique de la jeune fille, il finit par avouer qu'il avait trouvé le nouveau Tom très canon.

Anna, et toi, tu es sa complice et tu fais des vilains tours à tes vieux potes ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea, l'air faussement contrarié, Tom.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répondit l'interpellée, alors que ses yeux bleu et vert brillaient de joie.

Oh, bien sur, j'aurai pu faire un mauvais geste et faire tomber quelque chose dans la potion… continua Teddy. Vous savez bien que je suis une vraie _Miss Catastrophe… _

Teddy fit un grand sourire victorieux, et à partir de ce moment là, la hache de guerre fut enterrée entre Tom et elle.

**POV James **

**Je crois que j'aime bien Teddy, finalement. On a trainé avec elle aujourd'hui– on en aurait été obligé, de toute façon, puisqu'elle et Anna ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Et, après la farce qu'elle a faite à Tom, je dois avouer qu'elle a gagné mon estime. Il faut avoir du cran, tout de même, pour faire un tour de cet acabit à un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard le lendemain même de son arrivée ! Donc elle est plutôt cool. On verra ce que donnent ses textes, ce soir. Ils seront peut-être à vomir ! Mais ils seront probablement mieux que les miens. (de toute façon, à part faire des vers sur mon amour pour le jus de Cramberries…). Et puis, tout compte fait, j'adore la couleur de ses cheveux, même si c'est bizarre avec les yeux bleu et vert d'Anna, elle font la paire ! Ça me rend un peu mal quand même, ce pari que j'ai fait avec Tom, du coup. Remarque, ce n'est absolument pas contre Teddy : à vrai dire, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance car la cible aurait pu être n'importe qui, une première année comme une prof. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.**

_**Flash Back.**_

Petit déjeuner.

Tom, James, Pace, Louis et Anna à une table. Louis, Pace et Anna parlent, alors que Tom et James se sont un peu mis à l'écart pour discuter. Tom pour énerver James lui dit qu'il est le premier dans le classement des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et que ça signifie qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. James en profite pour lui lancer le défi de sortir avec la première fille dont il entendra le nom aujourd'hui, qu'il l'aime ou pas, avec un délai de deux mois, et pour deux mois. Tom accepte sur l'instant, mais fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester autant de temps, à savoir deux mois, avec la même fille. Tant pis, la fierté passe avant tout. Ils se rapprochent de Pace, Louis et Anna, et soudain celle-ci s'exclame : « Merlin ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Teddy qu'on n'était pas dans la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps ! ». Teddy. C'est donc la nouvelle cible de Tom, comme le lui fait remarquer James. Celui-ci grimace. Il n'aime pas beaucoup la « Cata », comme il la surnomme, et celle-ci n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur non plus. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne cèderait devant James. Très bien, il sortira avec Teddy, pour laquelle il n'aura probablement pas de sentiment – ce qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de savoir. Afin de ne blesser personne, il est décidé que seuls Louis et Pace seront mis au courant… Les dés sont jetés. Advienne que pourra !

TROIS

_POV Teddy_

_Déjà deux semaine de terminées ici… Que le temps passe vite ! A vrai dire, cette semaine, je suis principalement (pour ne pas dire exclusivement) restée avec James, Tom, Anna, Pace et Louis. Et ces gens là sont vraiment sympas. Bien sur, les garçons sont un peu imbus d'eux même, et Tom a changé déjà deux fois de copines. Bien sur, je me trompe de prénoms sur ces filles là à chaque fois. Bien évidemment aussi, mais je m'en doutais depuis déjà un moment, Anna ne me fera jamais avaler que tout est terminé entre elle et Pace. Il suffit de les voir côte à côte ! Et enfin, bien sur qu'ils continuent à m'appeler Miss Cata. (Histoire que vous appreniez quelque chose : se prendre la porte d'une armoire dans la tête et jurer parce que ça fait quand même un peu mal, en bulgare, la baguette à la main : ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça provoque une crise d'éternuement, qui dure vingt minutes, le temps de trouver le contre sort). Le chocolat chaud est une tuerie, en plus. Anna préfère le thé –ce que je ne comprend pas : c'est dégueulasse ! Je vois Pace et Louis arriver et se mettre à notre table de petit déjeuner. Pace se met à coté d'Anna, qui fronce les sourcils – qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'il n'y a « rien, absolument rien » ; et Louis se met à coté de moi. _

_C'est aujourd'hui, les sélections de Quiddich ! je m'exclame soudain._

_Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Perso, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire : comme gardien, chez les Serpentard, il n'y a que moi de valable., m'explique Louis. Tu joues un peu, toi ?_

_A Durmstrang, j'étais Poursuiveuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être prise, il y a surement beaucoup de gens meilleurs que moi, ici… Enfin, je verrai. Qui est ce qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?_

_James est, et restera, jusqu'à la fin l'Attrapeur de votre équipe, c'est dans ses gènes ! Tom est un excellent gardien, les batteurs sont Freddy et Hugo Weasley –les cousins de James, et les poursuiveurs, pour le coup, je pense qu'ils vont être changés. T'as de la chance !_

_J'aimerai vraiment être prise. Sans rire, vous allez penser que je suis le genre de fille qui ne sais pas attraper un Cognard, sans créer de tremblement de terre, mais je fais du Quiddich depuis que je sais que je suis sorcière (depuis 11 ans, donc). Le vent dans les cheveux, le sifflement de l'air quand j'accélère, c'est une sensation dont je ne peux pas me passer en plus, quand je décolle de la terre ferme, mon cotas de catastrophe chute considérablement, ce qui tient franchement du miracle, on est d'accord. Je n'ai jamais créé d'accidents graves, à part la fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai et que je suis rentrée dans un autobus. Mine de rien, ça fait super mal, et le conducteur a du subir un effacement de mémoire (sauf qu'il a gardé la phobie des balais et de… moi depuis). Mais bon, à part ça, rien de spécial, ce qui je trouve est extra._

_Et chez les Serpentard, ça donne quoi, votre équipe ?_

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais gardien, et Pace est Poursuiveur, comme toi, donc. Le reste, c'est des gens que tu connais pas – le petit frère de James, Albus, est Batteur, et le cousin de Pace, Scorpuis, Attrapeur. L'année dernière, on a réussi pas mal de coups avec cette base là… _

_J'apprécierai de te voir jouer chez les rouge. Si tu es prise comme poursuiveuse, on sera en compétition ! C'est rare qu'une fille joue à ce poste., fit Pace. _

_Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que celles qui y jouent sont plus faibles, tu sais., je souris. On se fait un match quand tu veux ! _

_Prépare toi à perdre, alors… , me dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire._

_Au contraire, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvais joueur… Beaucoup de garçons, j'ai pu le remarquer, considèrent que c'est un déshonneur de trouver une fille plus forte qu'eux au même poste… Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens là ?_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _

_Louis et Anna se mettent à rire, et bientôt Pace et moi les imitons. J'aime bien cette journée. Pace n'est pas si froid que ça, une fois qu'on a percé la carapace. Louis est discret, mais gentil, et Anna… C'est Anna. Elle est comme une groupie de rock qui pour rien au monde ne lacherait ses Dr. Martens, mais c'est probablement la personne la plus gentille que je ne connaisse, même si elle présente des aspects de sa personnalité très variés… Vous verrez. James est très gentil également et Tom… après des débuts compliqués, on est sur la bonne voie. Justement, les deux inséparables viennent d'arriver. James se pose à côté de moi tandis que Tom se met en face. _

_Dis moi, est ce que vous avez bientôt fini la chanson ? On aimerait bien la jouer, Miss Cata._

_Je lui punch l'épaule : encore ce surnom ?_

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié, il me semble, de vous le dire : j'ai joué ma chanson, vous savez, la semaine dernière… Les garçons ont eu l'air de bien aimer – c'est un euphémisme, en fait, parce qu'ils me sont littéralement tombés dessus pour me féliciter et me demander si je pouvais leur en écrire d'autre. (ce qui n'est pas un problème, j'écris des textes depuis que je suis gamine si Anna compose l'air, alors ils auront chansons à foison ! ). Je leur ai montré le texte auquel ils m'ont fait penser lorsque je les ais vus pour la première fois :_

"_We are young  
>We are strong<br>We're not looking for where we belong  
>We're not cool<br>We are free  
>And we're running with blood on our knees" *<em>

_C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait que leur plaire… I__l me semble que cet épisode m'a permis de véritablement être adoptés de tous. J'ai l'impression d'être bien chanceuse de les avoir trouvés aussi vite. Peut être qu'ils ne font que m'utiliser ? J'espère fort que non. Il faudra que je demande à Anna… Elle ne me mentirait tout de même pas ! _

_POV James_

**Teddy parle avec Tom en ce moment. Ce qui me fait penser que Tommy mérite sa réputation de coureur de jupons : il sait y faire, avec les nanas. En même temps, Teddy n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit – à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle s'est même aperçu que depuis trois jours il ne fait que la draguer. Non pas que ça me gêne, je m'en fous, mais elle est vraiment étrange à ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Surtout que Tom est pas mal dans le genre mannequin Abercrombie et qu'une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard aimeraient être l'objet des attentions qu'il porte à Teddy. Mais ça aussi, à priori, Miss Cata (ne me disputez pas, c'est devenu un surnom affectueux, maintenant) ne l'a pas réalisé. On verra bien de toute façon ce que ça va donner. En tout cas, on a eu (sans vouloir être vulgaire !) une putain de chance de la trouver : c'est qu'elle est plutôt douée pour comme auteur, et avec Anna pour compositrice, on peut à présent dire qu'on est officiellement un groupe… et des mecs trop frais ! Comme Teddy est vraiment cool aussi, et qu'on finit par s'habituer à ses cheveux blancs, bah ça nous fait une pote de plus. **

**Euh, oui, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ? Je veux dire ici sur le terrain de Quiddich ? Elle va quand même pas se présenter pour un poste dans l'équipe, non ? Elle a beau être bien gentille et tout ce que vous voulez, elle reste quasi anormalement maladroite comme cette année on a intérêt à gagner la Coupe de Quiddich, il faut qu'on soit au top niveau dans nos matchs : pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être un réel atout pour l'équipe. Rajoutons le fait, Sans rire, qu'on fait tous une tête de plus qu'elle ! Elle n'est pas aussi minuscule qu'Anna, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une géante non plus. En plus, niveau carrure, elle n'est pas baraque du tout, du tout (tant mieux pourr elle, remarquez, elle serait nettement moins sexy sinon non pas qu'elle le soit, hein !) **

**Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es trompée, la bibliothèque, c'est de l'autre côté ! **

**Elle me frappe dans le ventre (dans les abdos à vrai dire) , ce qui confirme qu'elle n'est pas musclée, elle, et elle débute une de ses tirades.**

**Non mais tu as fini de juger sur les apparences, oui ? Tom m'a dit que sa mère… (elle réfléchit en fronçant mordillant sa lèvre, ce qui lui donne un air de petite fille, puis elle reprend, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle désirait dire) Angelina, était toute menue – ce que je ne prétends pas être, vas pas croire que je suis aussi égocentrique que toi !, et que pourtant elle avait joué de sa troisième à sa septième année dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Elle a même épousé le gardien de l'équipe… (re-plissement de nez) Oliver, ou Olivier, à la fin.**

**Bah dites moi, il lui a raconté toute sa vie ou quoi, Tom ? **

**Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Donc tu viens de m'expliquer que tu vas épouser toi aussi Tom, puisqu'il est gardien comme son père, si tu entres dans l'équipe, c'est bien ça ? **

**Elle éclate de rire .**

**Bah attends, on va lui demander, il arrive !**

**Oui, le type-qui-la-drague-pour-un-pari-que-je-lui-ai-lancé est là justement. **

**Tom, est ce que tu crois au fait qu'un homme se marie toujours avec une femme qui lui rappelle sa mère ?**

**Je vois mon meilleur ami réfléchir et finalement il lance :**

**Ça dépend, pourquoi ?**

**Si c'est le cas et que je rentre dans l'équipe, il y a de fortes chances que l'on finisse par se marier.**

**C'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait, tu sais, lui répond Tom avec un sourire qui en dit long.**

**Elle rit de plus belle et lui dit qu'il est bête. Elle a un problème, cette fille, ou quoi ? L'un des plus beaux types de Poudlard la drague ouvertement, et elle prend ça pour de la rigolade ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, à Tommy… Si ça se trouve, il va perdre son pari ! J'imagine déjà sa tête.**

**Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est le début des essais des joueurs. Et comment décrire cet Attrapeur autrement que par le mot de « calamité », ou « danger ambulant » ? Non mais il croit quand même pas pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? **

**POV exterieur.**

Les candidats aux postes défilèrent les uns après les autres il fut bientôt évident qu'Hugo et Freddy Weasley seraient encore une année les batteurs de l'équipe, tandis que Tom resterait gardien. Quand à James, personne n'avait pu l'égaler à la course au Vif d'Or. Il restait à présent trois places : les trois poursuiveurs, pour cinq candidats. Teddy ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle crevait de peur. Quelle honte, si elle se ratait devant Tom et James ! Quelle déception, aussi… Mais, une fois qu'elle eut enfourché son balai, elle retrouva cette sensation pour laquelle elle allait tout faire pour mériter sa place. Une fois en hauteur, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Il n'y avait plus que le vent qui tapait à ses oreilles, une légère pluie qui glissait son visage, et le Souafle. Une fois que James l'eut lancé en l'air, le monde entier disparut, et la jeune fille fonça droit sur la balle. Elle l'attrapa la première, et fonça droit sur les buts : mais très vite, deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas vinrent l'encadrer. Teddy connaissait bien cette technique comme ils étaient bien plus larges et forts qu'elle, ils voulaient lui faire perdre le contrôle de son balai, ou la forcer à s'écraser contre l'une des tours. Seulement, Teddy avait eu l'occasion de jouer contre des personnes ayant la carrure d'armoire à glace, à Durmstrang. Elle accelera en ligne droite devant elle, et soudainement lâcha le Souafle qui chuta vers le sol. Surpris, les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement leur course effrénée, alors Teddy descendait dans un piqué à grande vitesse, et se rétablissait en rattrapant la balle. Alors, toute proche des buts, elle la lança et marqua. Pas peu fière d'elle, elle fit un grand sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit bien. Le match continuait, cependant, et bientôt, une fille du nom de Rachel Jordan*, marqua d'une balle aussi violente que précise. D'autres buts furent marqués, d'autres occasions furent ratées, et quand James siffla la fin du temps imparti, Teddy avait à son compteur quatre buts : ce n'était pas le premier mais le second meilleur score. Seulement, rien n'était encore décidé.

James, alors ? demanda la jeune fille en descendant de son balai

Des mèches blanches sortaient de sa queue de cheval et virevoltaient autours de sa tête, elle avait les joues rouges et la peau mouillée par la pluie, et James la trouva charmante. Charmante autant que peu l'être une amie, et la future supposée de son meilleur ami, mais charmante quand même.

Tss, secret de capitaine d'équipe, Miss Cata.

Allez… Sois cool !

Comme il ne voulait pas lui donner le papier avec le nom des heureux élus, elle essaya de l'attraper mais fut bientôt complètement maitrisée par James qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'immobilisait totalement. Tom arriva à ce moment là et profita de l'état de la jeune fille pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie d'arrêter et promette de faire ce qu'ils voulaient en échange.

Tout ce qu'on veut ? s'écria James

PRESQUE tout ce que vous voulez, alors. Si vous attendez que je… fasse des trucs pas très catholiques pour vous, c'est hors de question. Je m'appelle pas Jane-Mary, James, taquina Teddy en lui offrant son sourire le plus moqueur.

James rit, gêné… Tandis qu'ils Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Il faut que tu nous promettes que si tu ne marques pas trois fois au prochain match , toi et Anna venez en cours sans T-shirt., finit par dire Tom

Teddy ouvrit des grands yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Pour moi, c'est d'accord. Mais pour Anna, je vous promets rien…

Soudain elle réalisa :

Ça veut dire que je suis prise ?

Et, souriant aux anges, elle se jeta au cou des garçons.

Mais il ne faut pas avoir trop d'espoir, Tom. Je vais marquer plus de buts que vous n'en avez jamais vu, alors il faudra garder tes fantasmes bizarres pour une autre fille.

POV Teddy

_Anna ! Anna ! _

_Je me précipite vers elle, qui est affalée sur son lit au milieu de partitions, et je lui crie dans les oreilles : J'AI ETE PRISEEEEEE ! _

_Elle m'offre un grand sourire : _

_C'était certain… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Il faut fêter ça ! _

_Sans plus attendre, je lui raconte comment tout c'est passé. _

_Je me demande si Tom n'aurait pas un faible pour toi, me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchit. Tu fais gaffe, d'acc ?_

_Je lui promets, mais je la rassure : elle se fait des idées ! Tom, sortir avec moi ? La gentille Miss Cata ? Elle n'a qu'à lui demander, mais il démentira, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. J'en rirais bien, mais il faut que je profite de cette ouverture pour lancer ce qui me brule les lèvres._

_C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça… _

_Comment ça ? m'interroge t'elle._

_Mais elle fronce encore les sourcils, alors je sais bien qu'elle est en train de se construire des arguments en béton pour me prouver par a+b qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Pace. _

_Anna. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Pace et toi ? _

_Rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça. _

_T'es pas obligée de me le dire, je sais bien que ça ne fait que 15 jours qu'on se connait… Enfin en tout cas, tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux._

_Elle hésite. _

_Et puis, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance._

_Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. J'en ait aucune idée… On est vraiment très proches, tu sais ? Mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime. En fait, tu sais, quand on est sorti ensemble… Bah ça c'est pas vraiment terminé tout seul, comme je t'avais dit. Il m'a plaquée du jour au lendemain. La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et puis tout à coup, il me plaque. Alors ça a été un choc et une surprise comme tu peux t'en douter. J'était amoureuse de lui, alors forcément, ça n'a pas été facile à accepter. Deux jours plus tard, il sortait avec Ella Parkinson, une Serpentarde. Je suppose que je n'étais qu'une aventure de passage… _

_Je vois qu'Anna est sur le point de pleurer, alors je la prends dans mes bras. _

_T'inquiète, je m'en suis remise _

_Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je peux voir ! _

_Ça a au moins le mérite de la faire rire. _

_Sans blaguer, on a réussi à retrouver une relation stable maintenant. D'amitié, j'entends. Voilà !_

_Et toi ? Tu es sure de pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?_

_Je t'ai dit, je sais pas. Parfois, il a des gestes envers moi qui me font me sentir trop bizarre… Il a l'air jaloux quand un autre type s'approche de plus près, et il me prend parfois contre lui quand c'est le cas, ou bien il a des petites attentions envers moi… Comme il sait que j'adore les macarons à la framboise, quand il est allé en France, il m'en a acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Paris, par exemple._

_Pour moi, quand un mec a des attentions comme ça envers une fille et qu'il est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime d'autre façon que d'amitié !_

_Mais non, c'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est comme un jeu. On est toujours à la frontière de l'amitié, mais on ne la franchit jamais. Il sort avec d'autres filles, un paquet d'autres filles, même… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tordu, tout de même !_

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, Anna, mais fais gaffe à pas tirer plus de mal que de bien de cette histoire ! Je ne connais pas à fond Pace, ce que j'ai pu en voir m'a montré quelqu'un qui se cache sous ses airs de glacier du Pole Nord, mais qui en vrai est gentil, super mignon, qui tient vraiment à toi, mais terriblement fier. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard !_

_Anna sourit._

_Il est bien plus que ça. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est génial, et puis, devant tout Poudlard, Pace devient beaucoup plus distant, froid… J'avoue que parfois c'est moi qui m'éloigne de lui… Tu vois bien qu'on joue ! s'exclame Anna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine._

_Tss… mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider si tu es maso ? je lui demande en riant._

_La conversation dérive sur sa famille, ses parents, les miens. Je lui explique la déprime de mon père, qui se venge de ma mère en accumulant les filles, et le mari de ma mère que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Elle m'explique l'espèce de jalousie que son père, Cracmol, a pour elle et ses frères devant leur magie. Et puis, on rigole en se racontant nos bêtises de gamins, et toutes les gaffes et les catastrophes qu'on a pu faire (je la bats sur ce terrain là…) _

_Tu sais, Teddy… C'est assez nouveau pour moi d'avoir une amie fille, et c'est… génial. A vrai dire, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée le jour de la rentrée, mais ça devait être le Destin. Parce que c'est super de t'avoir pour amie !_

_Je dois avouer que de t'avoir, c'est assez cool aussi. _

_Devant son froncement de sourcil légendaire, qui fait ressortir ses beaux yeux, je rigole :_

_Je rigole, idiote ! Evidemment que c'est trop cool de te connaitre ! Et je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir fait rencontrer les garçons. Je suppose que sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais parlé à la Miss Cata aux cheveux blancs !_

_On se regarde tout à coup :_

_LES GARCONS ! on s'écrie._

_Zut. Ils doivent nous attendre depuis un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle… Ce soir, il y a répèt' : c'est la première fois que je les vois jouer, et en plus jouer mes paroles !_

**POV James S. Potter**

**Enfin les voilà ! Elles ont (juste) un quart d'heure de retard.**

**Vive la ponctualité ! s'exclame Pace**

**C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était arrivé en retard le premier jour de cours, non ! répond Anna. **

**Pace ne répond pas et se contente de la regarder de son regard gris indéchiffrable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais bon sang, s'il pouvait être un peu plus expressif, ça nous aiderait tous beaucoup ! Mais autant demander à Anna d'enlever ses Dr. Martens, c'est raté d'avance.**

**On y va, alors ? nous bouge Louis. Teddy, mets ça sur tes yeux. On va te faire la surprise. **

**On lui met un foulard sur ses yeux et on la dirige jusqu'à la Salle-Sur-Demande.**

**Et quand on lui retire, on voit à la tête qu'elle fait qu'elle est impressionnée. C'est vrai que notre QG est frais. Dans un coin de la pièce, on a nos instruments, surélevés sur une estrade. Il y a une banquette devant, pour nos groupies et nos fans désespérés (oui, bon.), et dans l'autre coin de la pièce, il y a un bar qu'on alimente régulièrement avec des bières au beurre (pas seulement, mais chut !), et des canapés en tissus, un peu tués, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pu avoir. L'éclairage est assez faible, ce qui est fait exprès, mais on a tenu à avoir sur les murs des posters, des affiches, et des vinyles de pleins de groupes et de chanteurs Moldus et Sorciers : les Bizzar' Sister, les Beatles et Bob Marley se mélangent sur les murs. **

**C'est tellement frais, cette salle ! **

**On sourit tous les quatre plus Anna, parce que cette salle est un peu la base de notre amitié. **

**Et si on vous expliquait comment jouer la chanson ? **

***Oui, oui, la fille de Lee Jordan. On a bien le droit d'inventer des enfants à qui on veut, non ?**

_3 – des détails _

_POV Teddy_

_Il fallait que je vous explique un peu Anna… En fait, cette fille a plusieurs facettes. Déjà, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas sociable du tout, donc c'est plutôt un miracle qu'elle m'ait parlé le premier jour. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est la couleur de mes cheveux qui l'avait attirée… Comme quoi, si j'avais été bonde, par exemple, jamais je n'aurai vécu les moments que je passe avec Pace, Louis, James et Tom. Bref. Elle peut paraitre assez arrogante comme ça, mais c'est surtout qu'elle est timide – chose que je réalise alors que je ne m'en doutais pas du tout (bon, elle peut être un peu hautaine aussi… Elle aurait aisément pu rejoindre les Serpentard, mais à priori, elle n'est pas assez fourbe !) Quand on est amie avec elle, Cependant, Anna est très joyeuse et rigole beaucoup. Elle a des moments où elle se lâche complètement, c'est quand elle est en confiance avec les gens avec qui elle est : et là, elle devient tarée. C'est une personne vraiment gentille, dans le sens où elle n'est haineuse envers personne, et souhaite un peu le bien de tout le monde. Quoi d'autre…_

_Ah, oui. Chose qui m'a surprise : c'est une fêtarde sans limites. Elle adore faire la fête. C'est surprenant, car on pourrait croire que sa timidité l'en empêche. Ajoutons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une élève brillante… Elle n'aime pas travailler du tout. Je suppose que c'est sa flemme qui l'en empêche. Je persiste à croire qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Pace. Mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas – foutue fierté !_

_Dernière chose : j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait jamais se confier aux gens – à moi, d'elle-même. Il faut lui poser la question, lui demander, chercher, car sinon, c'est une carpe : elle est muette. Elle garde tout pour elle. Mais bon, une fois qu'on le sait, on fait avec ! _

_Voilà. _

_Et si un jour, elle lisait ces lignes, il faut qu'elle sache que je lui suis reconnaissante. Elle m'a fait rencontrer des gens formidables – elle en premier lieu !, et ça, c'est un cadeau inestimable. _

_Bonne nuit, cher lecteur. _

_* _La chanson –les paroles en tout cas, sont de Mika, « We are young », qui sert de BO au film Kick-Ass (que je recommande !). Pour moi, le groupe des garçons la jouera plus rock et moins pop (donc plus de batterie et moins d'électro), mais à vous de l'imaginer comme vous voulez. Après tout, les fics sont là pour rêver ! Parfois, je mettrais des paroles écrites par… moi !, mais il pourra m'arriver de mettre des paroles de chansons plus ou moins connues, en faisant comme si elles avaient été écrites par Teddy. Voilà. J'espère que la fic vous plait, sinon ! Ce n'est que le début, alors on n'est pas encore dans le cœur de l'action, mais je vous prépare des chapitres tout beaux, tout frais, tout croustillants ! A très vite.

QUATRE

Un mois avait passé. Un mois qui n'avait fait que renforcer à Teddy son affection pour les garçons et pour Anna. Un mois, aussi, où elle et Anna avaient énormément bossé pour pouvoir donner au groupe des chansons diverses et variées. Un mois de cours, également, au cours duquel James avait définitivement rayé de sa liste le fait que Teddy était une cruche –puisqu'à vrai dire, elle l'égalait ou le surpassait dans toutes les matières. Un mois d'entrainement au Quiddich, et de préparation Un mois qui annonçait une année heureuse.

Mais attendez un peu… Ne parlons pas aussi vite. Une année heureuse ? Mais alors, pourquoi Anna vient elle de s'écrouler sur son lit, d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller et de se mettre à hurler dedans ?

POV Teddy

_Par Merlin. Pour qu'Anna-la-fille-qui-ne-s'enerve-jamais soit dans un état pareil, il y a du Pace Greengrass dans l'air, c'est moi qui vous le dit. _

_Anna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_Elle lève la tête vers moi et ses yeux bleu et vert sont remplis de larmes et de colère –sans vouloir faire de poésie, ya des moments où on y est obligé, là en l'occurrence, puisque c'est vraiment l'état dans lequel ils sont. Bref._

_Rien._

_Si._

_Pace._

_Evidemment, je vous l'avait dit. Pace, toujours Pace, encore Pace. Ça fait un mois qu'ils sont constamment à se faire des câlins, à se provoquer et à se regarder en cachette. A vrai dire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas seize et dix-sept ans, mais dix. _

_Bah oui, Pace, évidemment. Mais encore ?_

_Elle me lance un regard du genre « comment ça Pace évidemment, tu es vraiment stupide », mais continue. _

_Il y a un type, qui s'appelle Lucas Thompson (pas très grand, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, passe partout, mais gentil et intelligent.) avec qui j'étais censée sortir. Enfin c'était franchement prévu, le message était bien passé. Et comme une stupide, stupide idiote que je suis, je l'ai dit à Pace. Pace qui est censé être un AMI. Et cet ami qui ne vaut finalement pas deux noises est allé voir Lucas et lui a balancé que je lui avait dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, parce que, d'après lui, « c'est son rôle de pote »._

_Et c'était vrai ?_

_Oui. Mais on s'en fiche ! Lucas non plus n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, si on sortait ensemble, c'était juste affaire de s'amuser ensemble, on ne comptait pas se marier ! On a dix-sept ans, pas trente !_

_Alors pourquoi il l'aurait mal pris ?_

_Anna fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle réfléchit ou qu'elle est énervée. _

_Parce que ce crétin de Serpentard de Sang-Pur de Pace (oui, elle est énervée, donc insiste un peu sur le fait que Pace est stupide. Passons.) n'a rien fait de mieux que d'ajouter que je comptais le plaquer dès qu'on aurait… enfin tu comprends. Qu'il était mon plan coucherie, quoi. DONC, (et là elle parle en grinçant des dents, très mauvais signe, je vous assure.) EN PLUS DE PASSER POUR UNE NYMPHOMANE, LUCAS NE VEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE AVEC MOI PUISQU'IL, je cite, A DEJA CE QU'IL FAUT EN PLAN CUL._

_Elle souffle un coup. Parce qu'elle vient d'hurler ça d'une seule traite. _

_Ce qui était vrai ?_

_Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein ! Bien sur que c'était faux. J'aime beaucoup Lucas, pas en amour ou quelque chose de ce genre, non, mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui, ce qui est largement suffisant. _

_Mais attend, pourquoi Pace a fait ça ? _

_Mauvaise idée, je sens qu'Anna s'apprête à hurler de nouveau. _

_Sans hurler, s'il te plait. Mes tympans pourront pas supporter un deuxième choc comme ça, je la supplie._

_D'accord, désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Quand il sort avec toutes ses greluches plus connes les unes que les autres, je ne l'empêche pas ! Je me mêle pas de sa vie de petit con ! _

_Oui, certes. Il serait pas un peu jaloux ?_

_Mais jaloux de quoi, tu m'expliques ? On sort pas ensemble, il a un plan coucherie avec je sais plus quelle nana qu'il snobe toute la journée et qu'il saute le soir, et jamais il n'a montré qu'il me portait un quelconque intêret au-delà qu'amical. _

_Elle en est vraiment sure, de ça ? _

_Tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_Anna ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle baisse la tête, et je jurerais que la Anna habituelle, la calme et la posée, est revenue. Zut de zut, elle relève la tête et (poésie oblige) ses yeux pairs sont emplis de larmes. Pourquoi je pose toujours la question qui fait craquer les gens ? Enfin, remarque, ya pire comme question que « tu comptes faire quoi ? ».Enfin, je disserterai là-dessus un autre jour. Revenons à la question posée ci-dessus. _

_Anna prend une grande inspiration :_

_Ne plus lui parler, ne plus rire avec lui, le supprimer de ma liste de personne-à-qui-je-porte-de-l'estime, ne plus lui faire de calin le matin, ne plus me moquer de lui quand il prend son air fier, ne plus le prendre dans mes bras quand il parle de sa famille, ne plus… RIEN avoir à faire avec lui._

_Oui. Bien sûr. C'est certainement facile à dire, mais faudra qu'elle me prouve qu'elle en est cap… Par Merlin. Anna vient d'éclater en sanglots. Et si il y a bien un truc que je ne sais pas gérer, c'est quand quelqu'un se met à pleurer. Bon. On va dire qu'il faut la prendre dans mes bras. _

_Anna… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_Ok, ok, ok. CALME TOI, je t'en prie, Anna. Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que tu essayes d'articuler. Elle pleure encore un moment et elle finit par réussir à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle dit :_

_Je ne sais… pas quoi faire… Parce qu'il me gâche la vie. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce coup là, de détruire les relations que je commence… On dirait un gamin de trois ans ! Mais… Oh Teddy… C'est toi qui as raison… Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? _

_Nous touchons au but._

_Dis le, Anna, déjà. Dis le._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Bah tu sais bien, ce-que-tu-ressens-pour-Pace._

_Elle fronce, encore !, les sourcils. Oui, je sais bien, le dire rend les choses trop vraies._

_Bien. Tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de ce con de Pace Greengrass. _

POV exterieur.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le digne héritage qu'il avait eu de ses aieuls. Qu'est ce que Pace pouvait être compliqué, quand il y pensait… Mettre autant d'énergie à massacrer une par une les relations d'Anna, ça en devenait maladif. « Ce type devrait se mettre les idées au clair. Savoir s'il l'aime, ou pas, une bonne fois pour toute. », pensa le jeune homme.

POV James S.P

**Tom parle avec Teddy. Commencerait-elle à tomber sous son charme ? En tout cas, elle ne montre rien de ses sentiments. Qu'est ce que ça peut être compliqué, une fille ! Anna ignore complètement Pace qui a pris son air de glaçon, ce qui entre vous et moi, n'est pas bon signe. Remarque, il aurait du se douter qu'Anna n'allait pas franchement bien prendre ce coup bas qu'il lui fait. **

**James, s'il te plait, tu peux sortir de ta contemplation pour rejoindre les autres sur le divan ? J'ai un truc à vous dire !, me demande Teddy, dont les cheveux blancs paraissent encore plus clairs sous le faible éclairage de la pièce.**

**Ca roule, Miss Cata.**

**Elle ne relève plus, à force. Mais elle me prend par la main et me pousse sur le canapé. **

**Bon. Vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? **

**Ouh la la la la. Ca ne commence pas très bien.**

**Ça fait un mois qu'on se connait, et franchement, vous avez fait d'énormes progrés. Sauf que… Je pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un avis exterieur, non ? **

**Louis ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Teddy lui lance un cousin dans la figure pour qu'il se taise. Moyen direct, efficace et rapide pour demander le silence, remarque.**

**Il y a un concours, un concours Moldu, je veux dire, qui s'appelle le Giganza. En gros, c'est des groupes amateurs qui jouent tour à tour des reprises ou des morceaux originaux de leur choix. Au bout de plusieurs tours, il y a un gagnant, qui peut enregistrer un disque et jouer dans une vraie salle de concert. Mais ça, on s'en fiche, du prix. C'est surtout le fait de jouer devant un public, d'être évalué par un jury qui est bien… **

**On en reste abasourdis, enfin d'après la tête des autres, c'est ce qu'ils sont. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce que nous jouons pourrait être entendu par d'autres que nous six. **

**Louis, cette fois-ci, peut prendre la parole :**

**Franchement, Teddy… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Déjà, on a tous sauf Anna, le Quiddich, et puis, il y a les ASPICS de fin d'année. En plus, est ce qu'on aurait sérieusement le niveau ? Et puis, rajoute t'il, il y a aussi le fait que ce soit un concours MOLDU. Non pas parce que je suis à Serpentard et Sang-Pur, mais comment on ferait pour y aller ? Je suppose que c'est le soir, mais même !, c'est archi galère.**

**Teddy se mordille la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est ennuyée, alors que Tom se lève, la rejoint au centre –fayot !**

**Je suis partant. Oui, on a le Quiddich et les ASPICS mais bon, on arrive bien à caser les répèt, alors si c'est un concert de temps en temps, on y arrivera aussi ! Justement, on ne peut pas savoir si on a le niveau ou pas si on n'essaye pas. Et si Teddy propose un concours moldu, je suppose qu'elle a réfléchi au moyen d'y aller. **

**Tom lance un grand sourire à Teddy, qui le lui rend bien. C'est qu'il s'y prend bien, pour gagner son pari, le petit Tommy Dubois… Teddy nous explique qu'elle sait fabriquer un Portoloin, qui nous amènerait de Poudlard à la salle du truc, le Giganza. Qu'après, nous n'aurions plus qu'à l'utiliser comme bon nous semble. Lorsque Pace fait la remarque qu'il y a des protections à Poudlard, Miss Cata (qui a décidément bien prévu son histoire !) nous déclare que nous n'aurons qu'à passer par Pré-Au-Lard grâce à un passage secret. Et lorsqu'on fait nos mines étonnées pour savoir de quels passages secrets elle veut bien parler, elle rigole. On a franchement pas eu de chance de devenir pote avec une fille aussi intelligente. Foutue Anna qui nous l'a présentée, foutue musique, foutue Teddy, alors je me lève et je les rejoint au milieu puisqu'après tout on a rien à perdre. Devant le regard gris et sceptique que Pace me lance, je hausse les épaules. Et puis, Anna se lève, alors lui aussi, tandis que Louis nous rejoint. On a pas l'air bête, là, tous entassés les uns sur les autres, au milieu de la salle-sur-demande… Mais dans quoi on est en train de se fourrer ?**


End file.
